Expect The Unexpected
by Kaylee-Angel
Summary: Eight years ago, Hermione Granger made a mistake. A mistake she is eternally grateful for. This mistake made her a mother. But she is not grateful for the repercussions that involve a certain Slytherin... Or is she? DMHG. Extreme OOC!
1. The Birth Of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns all!! **

**A/N: **Hello!! ), this chapter has been edited, and reposted, so it's kind of different from the original chapter one that was posted here! It's not that much different though! Anyway's hope you all enjoy! Oh, I'm planning to edit all the other chapters too, at least up to chapter fifteen anyway! Love ya!

**Chapter One: Birth Of Freedom and The Lion.**

The sky rumbled ominously above Hermione Granger's head. She shivered and wrapped her winter cloak around herself, smothering herself in the feeble warmth it provided. She sighed solemnly and placed a protective hand on her protruding stomach. She was five months pregnant, and you could tell. She frowned as she recalled the fateful night in which had resulted in her current predicament. It was the last night that she would ever spend in her beloved place of learning, Hogwarts.

The seventh years had all been celebrating, in the form of a large Goodbye Ball, and she had gotten considerably drunk. Which may not seem like Hermione at all, but it being the final night, Hermione had decided to let her hair down, and had drunk as much liquor as anyone else. All she then remembered was being led out of the Great Hall hand in hand with an also amazingly drunk, Draco Malfoy. She did not really recall much about the night that she had lost her innocence.

She dimly remembered waking up in an unrecognizable room, decked out in lavish emerald and silver, with a horrible hangover, next to a passed out Malfoy. It didn't take long for Hogwarts resident genius to figure out what had happened.

She had fled the room, horrified without speaking to Malfoy. She had not seen him or heard from him since, of which she was immensely relieved. He did not know he was to be a father in little over four months. Hermione had decided that he did not need to know. He would only reject this baby for not being fully pure-blooded.

But, despite making her mind up over the decision not to tell Draco, Hermione still felt _incredibly_ guilty. He was after all, this baby's father. Hermione knew that children needed a father, but she still could not bring herself to tell him. She did think she could face the rejection at the moment. She only hoped that Harry, Ron, her father and her young brother Lysander could all come together and play the oh so important role of father in her baby's life. She had utmost faith that they all would.

When she had told her parents, they had been _terribly_ disappointed. But, they had decided to stick by Hermione, and unite as one strong, solid family. She was after all their daughter, and they loved her, faults and all. Everyone made mistakes. She had immensely grateful of this decision as she realised that she was going to be a single mother, and needed all the help she could grasp

Her younger brother Lysander, who was seven, nearing eight, was very excited at the thought of being Uncle Ly. He kept asking Hermione questions, about her pregnancy, such as _"how does the baby eat in there?",_ and _"how will the baby get out?",_ and the highly embarrassing one _"how did the baby get in there, Mione_?". In answer to the last question, Hermione had told her brother the popular story of the Stork. She often cursed her brother's adamant curiosity.

Harry and Ron however, had been **truly** shocked, and it taken them many days to get their head around the fact that she was pregnant, with their _most_ loathed enemy's baby. In the end, they had agreed with Hermione's decision to keep the baby and not to abort it, (_they had had to explain what an abortion was to Ron, who had been ultimately sickened by it_), and had vowed to stick by her and help her raise this baby, as long as they could share joint godfather-ship. They had all laughed at this.

Ginny had stuck by her loyally as only a best girlfriend can, and instantly understood Hermione's decision to keep her baby. Hermione's pregnancy had only strengthened there already strong friendship, and the pair had spent many days _cooing_ and _aahing_ over tiny little baby clothes on their frequent shopping trips.

Hermione smiled softly as rain began falling from the dark clouds. She had always liked the rain. It was relaxing. She sat still for a few moments letting the gentle rain ease her troubles away, but then she stood up slowly (it was difficult to stand with the extra weight), and made her way back inside her parent's house. She did not want to risk getting the flu. It might hurt her baby.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Four months later, an anguished scream pierced the silence in the small white, pristine birthing room at St Mungo's. She had been in labour for over four hours, and she was currently contemplating suicide as agonising pains ripped through her lower stomach.

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand and panted, trying not to lose her temper with the midwife who was annoyingly telling her to concentrate on her breathing. Hermione found this was a little hard seeing as the pain she was experiencing was a little over** unbearable**.

"I'm going to bloody **_kill_** Malfoy!!" screamed Hermione, her brow glistening with sweat. "It's his **entire** bloody fault! Wait till I get my hands around his little ferret neck!" she shrieked, her face turning purple, her brown hair sticking to her forehead.

Harry's hand was turning an _interesting_ shade of red, and he could not feel his fingers anymore. Frankly, he was getting rather scared for the life of his hand. Hermione screamed again, and **amazingly** managed to tighten her grip on poor Harry's hand. His fingers were no longer red. They had begun to turn white. Harry tried to unsuccessfully pry his hand from Hermione's hand. This only resulted in being glared at by a woman heavily in labour. Harry gulped. He knew never to mess with pregnant women. Hormones and all. They were really quite scary.

The midwife moved over to Hermione, and declared her ready to push. Hermione's face turned white from the strain of having to push hard on her abdomen. She pushed continually for well over five minutes. Sweat was dripping down her forehead in torrents.

**"The baby's crowning!"** called the excited midwife, who Hermione had been informed, was named Ellen. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to stand by the midwife's shoulders, to see this process of nature. Hermione was in too much pain too be concerned with this.

Hermione pushed and screamed, until her screams were mingled with another. "It's a boy!" Ellen the midwife told the room, holding a small, blood covered baby who was currently bawling his eyes out. At least they all knew he had healthy lungs.

Hermione sighed in relief and exhaustion, her eyes tearing up at the sight of her son being mollycoddled by the various healers in the room. But strangely Hermione still felt the urge to push, so she followed her natural instincts and she pushed. She pushed hard. The midwife **gasped**, audibly.

"Dear **_Merlin_**! Twins! You have twins, Miss. Granger." The midwife informed her, getting in position in order to deliver the second baby. Hermione felt the second baby slide out of her, heard the baby's screams, infused with the screams of her son.

"A girl!" squealed Ellen, passing the baby over to a waiting healer. Hermione was, to put it lightly, utterly shocked, undeniably dumbfounded. She had **twins**! She was not excepting that. How come it had never shown up on the ultrasound?!

Hermione however, did not have time to come to terms with this, as two squirming bundles were placed in her arms. One wrapped in a blue blanket, the other a pink, both wearing matching white hats. Identical aqua blue eyes stared up at their mother, unblinking. Poking out of the white hats, Hermione could see adorable tufts of baby blond hair. These two beautiful babies were hers, Hermione Granger's. Her eyes welled up with tears as a she looked at her babies, innocently staring up at her, trusting her. The love that swept through her body was unexplainable. She loved these two babies with her everything. They had her blood flowing through her veins, they were **hers**!

Ron shattered the silence. "So what are you gonna call the little tykes?". Hermione was silent for a few moments, simply thinking, before quietly saying, "**Leo** Granger, and **Liberty** Granger."

"Beautiful. It suits them" spoke Hermione's mother, Anne Granger. "Can I hold my grandchildren?" she asked joyfully, silent tears coursing down her face. Hermione complied by handing, Leo to his proud Gramps and Liberty to her beaming Nana.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Leo and Libby, Happy Birthday to YOU!!",** sang the room full of people in a private parlour at The Leaky Cauldron. Leo and Libby grinned in unison, and blew out the candles on their number eight-birthday cake.

Leo then bounded out of his chair his platinum blond hair falling haphazardly into his deep aqua eyes. "Mum!" he shouted. "Presents now, Right? Time for presents?" he asked hopefully. Hermione laughed, her chocolate brown eyes shining over at her only son. "Sure Leo. Come on over here then. You too, Libby!".

They both ran over to her, identical expressions of joy gracing their features. They were almost identical. Both had platinum blond hair, except, Liberty's was a shade darker than her brothers, with a few highlights of brown gracing it. They both had astonishing blue eyes, aqua eyes, set in eyelids full of luscious dark eyelashes, the lower lid, was darker than the top, which gave the illusion that the twins were wearing lightly noticeable eyeliner.

Their skin tone was that of clear honey, the same as their mother, for which she was grateful, due to their father's pale vampire look. But they had inherited his perfectly proportioned straight nose, strong jawbone, and soft but noticeable cheekbones, basically all of his aristocratic features.

They had their mother's light, full pink lips, her long slender hands, and small ears. All in all, they were breathtakingly gorgeous children already, at the tender age of eight. But that was to be expected, with their mother who was beautiful in her own right, and a father who had grown up to be a devilishly handsome young man.

Twenty minutes later, the presents were all unwrapped and Leo and Libby were racing around the room on muggle Micro Scooters, their present from Harry and Ginny, who had been married two years ago, and were excepting a child, in three months time. Ginny came over to Hermione and told her they were all out of fizzy drinks. Hermione offered to go and fetch some, from Diagon Alley, who had recently introduced the popular muggle drink, Coca Cola, to the Magical World. Needless to say it was a huge hit.

Hermione was slowly humming a tune she had heard from the radio as she breezed carelessly into the fairly quiet Diagon Alley. She walked in the direction of the local wizard supermarket, but then got completely distracted by a sign advertising the latest release of the Hogwarts: A History Revised, Edition Seven. She entered the shop to buy the book, but yet again got distracted by a man with vibrant silver hair. Luckily he had his back to her.

This had happened a few times to Hermione but she had always managed to escape him unnoticed. It seemed that today was't going to be her lucky day. Just as she turned to exit the shop, the man spun around and stopped her. "Granger", he acknowledged calmly, as if bumping into his one time nemesis was an everyday occurrence. "Draco" she spoke carefully, deciding that it was time to leave childish surname calling behind. After all she and Draco had gotten err, close.

Draco on the other hand was rather curious about his former enemy. He had heard a few rumours flying around that Hermione was a mother. To twins no less.

"So is it true what I have heard? The **great **Hermione Granger a **single **mother?" he taunted mockingly. "What happened to the **father**? _Left you_?". "**No**" retorted Hermione. "And if you must know, I happen to enjoy being a single mother!" she snapped, infuriated at him mocking her status. "Temper, Temper Hermione dear" Draco mocked. He was considerably enjoying himself. _Mental Note: Annoy Granger more often!. _

By now Hermione had decided she'd had enough. "Goodbye Draco" she said coldly. "Leaving so soon?" he said. He was answered with the sharp snap of the door closing, hitting him with a blast of cool air.

**A/N: Review! (If you want too!)**


	2. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do not sue. JK Rowling, the creative genius owns all!**

**-This chapter has been edited, and some of the content has been changed, and new content has been added. Nothing major though! )**

* * *

**Reminiscing.**

Her unfortunate encounter with Malfoy had left Hermione thoroughly annoyed. How dare he patronize her? He was the very same person who, during their school years had lived by a set of narrow minded, prejudiced morals. She was seething… He had criticized her single mother status, she was a single mother to _his _children, but he wasn't to know that. At least she _hoped_ he'd never find out. That would only cause to complicate things that were already complicated enough. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked into the new wizard supermarket.

A few moments later, Hermione glared at the pimpled check out teenage boy, as he was giving her weirdly suggestive looks. She paid for her purchases and left the shop to return to the party. As she walked down the cobble paths of Diagon Alley, she contemplated how successful her life actually was.

When the twins had started nursery she had started small, afternoon college lessons for two years, pursuing the teaching profession. She was now a primary school teacher at the prestigious wizarding school, Wands Way Preparatory School, which was always referred to as the elite of all wizarding schools. Wands Way was the school for the rich, or those who did not have time to teach their children basic maths, English, science and other moral and ethical subjects. Her children were currently enrolled there, and enjoyed it immensely. Hermione was very glad that her children got to go their, free of charge. She was also inexplicably proud of the success they had achieved there; they had definitely inherited their parent's intelligence.

Hermione also loved to pass on her knowledge and wisdom to those younger than her. She thoroughly enjoyed herself. If only the company was enjoyable as the job, Hermione thought wryly. Just as she was wrapping her thoughts up, she realized that she had reached the brick wall entrance to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

She pulled her wand out from a convenient-hidden pocket inside her jeans and opened the brick entrance up, with a series of complicated taps and nudges. She smiled, almost secretly as the bricks shuffled along, morphing into other bricks, creating an archway.

She climbed the stairs and entered the private parlour and was greeted with loud noise, of laughter, of disagreements, of music. She spotted Leo, his shining hair vivid through the crowd, still whizzing around on his silver scooter. Her daughter, Libby however was not as easily located, as she was sitting in a far corner reading a fairytale book, her fingers deftly turning over the pages, her eyes sparkling. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking how alike her daughter was to her. Her son was similar also, but he was not as strict in his learning styles as his sister was. Hermione then moved forward and placed the bottle of the popular fizzy drink on an already groaning table, one of the guests inducing her into conversation.

An hour later, Hermione was just getting ready to go home. She herded the twins out of the private parlour and into the busy bar. They all waved goodbye to Tom, as Hermione guided the twins out of The Leaky Cauldron, and into her waiting muggle car, a silver Ford Focus. Hermione preferred to drive with the children when possible, as she hated floo powder, broomsticks and the twins were under age to apparate and it would be illegal for her to apparate with them.

After a fairly relaxed drive, Hermione arrived outside her quaint two-story brick house, on the outskirts of London. She looked at the twins and saw that Libby was sleeping softly, her head rested on Leo's shoulder, still clutching her fairytale book. Leo on the other hand was still awake, all though barely and was grinning lopsidedly at his mom, is eyelids fluttering softly. Hermione sighed and then smiled softly at the image she was presented with. It was needless to say adorable, and Hermione wished she had a camera with her, in order to capture the moment.

* * *

Hermione sat down and relaxed in her leather recliner. She had just finished tucking in the twins. She had to use the '**Wingardum Leviosa**' charm to get Libby into the waiting warmth of her bed. Leo was no problem, as he was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to bed, he usually resisted bedtime with such persistence that Hermione often thought it was a miracle she hadn't strangled him yet.

Hermione herself was on the verge of tiredness; after all it takes a lot out of a person to hold a party full of screaming eight year olds and their parents. She reached up and tugged at a relaxed curl, wrapping it around her finger as she reminisced on the day just past… It was hard to believe that her children were eight already. It seemed just yesterday that they were celebrating their first birthday, just yesterday that they had performed their first piece of accidental magic. It wouldn't be long until they started Hogwarts.

Hermione wondered what house they'd be in. She hoped they would be together, as they had been together all their lives, but it did seem rather unlikely. They both had such different, but reflective personalities, but Hermione was grateful that their personality's complimented each others. Even if they did have their ups and downs they always resolved them.

Hermione often thought she saw a trait reminiscent of their father… Their plots to get Fred and George back after the numerous tricks that were played upon their selves; they're cunning in going about it. They were also highly ambitious, Leo had already declared that he was going to be a professional Quidditch player (just like Uncle Ron!), and Libby had announced that she wanted to be a Healer. But despite these Slytherin characteristics, Hermione also saw herself in them. In their bravery and love for learning… For this she was pleased. Her children were very bright youngsters. After all what would anyone except? The children of both the head boy and girl were bound to be smart. And so they were.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted with the tap-tap-tap of an owl's beak on her window. Hermione rose gracefully to let the owl in. After accepting the letter, the owl that she recognized as a very large, very old Pigwidgeon flew out after accepting an owl treat from Hermione, he was still as crazy and annoying as he always was.

**Hermione,**

**How are you mate? Did the twin's party go well? Bet it did, with Gred and Forge, providing the entertainment, huh? Sorry I couldn't make it, I really did want to, but this game was real important. We won by the way, _Stormwell Stormers_ are a pushover! Coach got real mad when I asked if I could leave for a day to attend my godchildren's party, and threatened to put me on the bench for the whole season!! Imagine the Whole Season?? Don't think I could survive with no Quidditch. Honestly. **

**So anyways, how's Harry and Ginny? Haven't heard from them in while, been a bit worried, with Ginny being pregnant and everything, only a few months left and everything! Can't wait to be an uncle! Imagine, my little sister and best friend having children? Who'd have thought? Gotta go now, Mione, the guys are going out somewhere and I'm being forced to go with them. Haven't a clue where were going but never mind, eh? Give Leo and Libby a big hug and kiss from their favourite godfather. Tell them I'll see them soon- with presents!**

**Love**

**Ron xxx**

Hermione let her head fall back against the cushion of the leather recliner and smiled. It was nice to hear from Ron. She understood his reasons for not attending the party, even though he was missed. She folded the letter up, and placed it on the coffee table, deciding to write Ron a reply in the morning before work. She missed Ron a lot, and she knew Harry did too. Ron was often away from home, touring the World with his team, the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione shivered suddenly and summoned the blanket draped over the couch. She arranged the warm black fleece blanket around herself, tucking in the ends to keep herself warm, and laid back, waiting for exhaustion to claim her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hiya again everyone! Would like say a humongous thank you to everyone who reviewed, your reviews mean the world for a first time fan fiction author such as myself ), thank you, thank you, thank you, for your praising words, encouragement and advice. I'm sorry it's so short it's just that I have a limited time to use the computer today and I wanted to update for you guys, so here it is. Hope you like it. Oh, and to Purplish, I tried to make the paragraphs shorter so it's easier to read this time. Thanks for the advice . Thanks again to everyone, and I have two more things to say: Read Review! Love, Kaylee-Angel xxx.**

**P.S- I hope to add more Draco to the next chapter, as I know this chapter is devoid of him.  Sorry. I hope to update within the next few days/week!!**


	3. Stunned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. However, in my over active imagination I truly do believe that I own Harry Potter and all relating characters. For I, I feel must admit, am actually the world famous JK Rowling. As you see, instead of working on the eagerly anticipated Half Blood Prince, I prefer to submit stories on this website under a persona. Cackles. As If!! Lol. I own nothing!!**  
  
**Chapter Two: Stunned.  
**  
The bright sunlight poured into the room, effectively irritating the hell out of one, Draco Malfoy. He groaned softly and rolled over, pushing his head into his smooth pillow. He stayed in this position for a few moments, before rolling over again. A snow white, slender hand reached out from under the black silk sheets and grabbed the dark wood wand from the table beside the bed. With a casual flick of his wand, the heavy drapes pulled themselves together like magnets, and blocked the sunlight. The room was now bathed in a dim darkness. Draco lie there, not moving, his blond hair all roused and messy, his legs sprawled under the covers, and his long masculine arms resting on either side of his bare torso. Strangely, Draco was thinking of Hermione Granger. Why he did not know. But, she had been in his thoughts for most of the night. He pictured her in his mind. Sure, she had changed from their school days. But hadn't everyone? She did look wiser, and also his conscious slyly informed him, more beautiful. But she had always been beautiful. Even if Draco had never wanted to it admit it to anyone, he still knew it. He wouldn't have slept with her if she hadn't been. Indeed, he knew that was shallow of him, but yet he did not care. After all he was Draco Malfoy and he did have standards to maintain. Ironic his mind threw at him. She was a mudblood. Beneath him in every imaginable way. This did not bother him anymore. He had questioned throughout his teenage years, just why she was beneath him. Yes, she was arguably of muggle parentage, and he was from an ancient pure wizarding line, but yet she had overpowered him in absolutely everything she had ever done. She had always outshone him. So his mind conclused how did that make him better than her? Simple. He wasn't. The sound of someone knocking the door made Draco jump slightly. He had been so divulged in his thoughts it had startled him to leave them so suddenly. "Come In" he heard his voice say. The door handle turned and in entered a small house elf, dressed in a meagre, stained pillowcase. The house elf lowly bowed, so that it's long nose touched the polished wooden floor. Draco gazed at the elf, Ivy, in a sort of pity. "What can Ivy get young sir for breakfast, Sir?" the house elf spoke in a soft yet partially squeaky voice. "Just some toast and jam, please Ivy." The elf looked at Draco, an unreadable emotion within her dull black eyes. "Ivy will be back soon young sir, with sir's breakfast". She vanished with a pop. Draco then pulled himself from his comfortable position, and strode over to his walk-in wardrobe. After showering and dressing, Draco exited his quarters with calculated strides. After a brisk walk to the kitchen, Draco seated himself in the cavernous kitchen. Ivy, then placed his pre-ordered breakfast in front of him, accompanied by a glass of orange juice for him to consume. After gladly eating his breakfast, Draco then left the kitchen for the nearest floo-connected fireplace. He glanced at his sleek silver watch and smiled softly to himself. 8:57am. He'd be just on time for his meeting.  
  
Leo Granger awoke at around 7ish, as most young children do. Bored of being alone, he sprang up from his bed to go wake his sister. As she entered her pink adorned room, he stumbled over a large hardback book of fairytales. He bit his lip and jumped around, determined not to cry as the pain seared in his right toe. He whimpered a bit and glanced down at his injured toe, glad to see no blood. His small whimper however had woken his sister, Libby, who was a particularly light sleeper. She glanced at him blearily and slowly rose from her hollow of bed sheets. When she was standing she walked over to Leo. "You okay?" she asked him concernedly. Leo nodded bravely. Libby then smiled affectionately at him, and grabbed his hand. She interlinked their fingers and gently pulled him out of her bedroom and down the stairs. As they entered the lounge, they were surprised to find their mother sleeping peacefully in a chair. Their hands still linked, both children walked to their mother and shook her so to wake her.  
  
Hermione awoke to her children both smiling down at her like little angels. She smiled at them and stood up. Hermione then smoothed down her clothes and kissed the forehead of each of the twins. "Go watch TV" she told them as she disappeared into the kitchen. An hour later, everyone was ready. Leo and Libby were dressed in their neat school uniform and Hermione in her usual smart but casual combo of clothes. Hermione checked to make sure the twins and she had their lunches, checked to see if Leo and Libby both had their homework sheets, and finally if she had her classes marked assignments with her. She then grabbed the floo pot that was lying inconspicuously on top of the fireplace and asked the twins to enter the fireplace. Holding hands as Hermione had instructed, they obeyed. She then offered the pot of floo powder to the twins, who each grabbed a handful. Hermione than grabbed a handful for herself and replaced the pot, as she entered the large fireplace. She moved her body, so she was standing behind the twins. On her count they all dropped the powder together. "WandsWay Prep School" Hermione said clearly. In a whoosh they all disappeared, leaving the house very much empty.  
A whoosh signalled the arrival of someone, in the grand entrance of the private prep school. The handsome wood floor shined with polish, and the rich dark wood panelled walls gleamed with the light pouring in from the large ornate windows. The entrance was busy, with parents dropping of children all dressed in grey and emerald green. Leo and Libby stepped out of the elaborate fireplace adorned with beautiful carvings, followed by a professional looking Hermione. She then reached out and held one of Leo and Libby's hands, as she walked them to their homeroom. She hugged them each goodbye, with the promise of seeing them at break-time. After their goodbyes, Hermione stopped off at her classroom, which was located on the second floor, in the mathematics department, as Hermione taught basic maths too six to eleven year olds. She walked up to her desk, her heels making no noise on the dark red school carpet. She then placed her leather briefcase on the desk, snapped it open and withdraws a mass of papers. One set was of marked assignments, while the other was neatly typed and encased in a clear plastic folder. These were for the head of department meeting (Hermione is head of math), which was scheduled to take place in ten minutes. After setting aside the folder, Hermione than reached for her assignments and placed them inside her desk. Hermione then stood up, smoothed down her clothes, grabbed the folder, and left the classroom, locking it behind her. She turned left, pushed open the dark wood doors, and made her way down the stairs, making a clip-clop noise. When she reached the bottom, she again pushed open another set of doors, walked down the corridor, and suddenly stopped outside Classroom 12. This was one of the history classrooms. She reached up and knocked the door. A muffled voice told her to enter, so she did. The face of a smiling Mr. Reid greeted her. "Hello Mione!" he greeted. "Hey Rob" she replied grinning at him. "Ready for this meeting?" she asked him. "Yea, one sec just got to get my stuff." He reached behind his desk and pulled a folder out, similar to Hermione's. They then exited the classroom together, chatting to each other.  
A few moments later, Hermione was seated in the Conference Room, with Rob next to her and the English head, Helen on her right. She was just glancing down at her folder, which contained the figures for her department, and the average scorings, when the sound of the door opening distracted her. She glanced up to see that it was, and was stunned.  
  
**A/N: Not to pleased with this chapter, as I think it's extremely boring, although I did try to make it longer… Hope I succeeded. I finished my coursework, handed it all in today. Phew. School is so stressful. Specially the last year, lol, damn GCSEs. Anyways, thank you all for her reviews of the last chapter, they mean so much ). So, hope y'all enjoy this chappie, coz I don't. Read and Review Pwease!!!**


	4. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. Mrs Rowling owns all. Ok, I confess I own the plot (if you can call it a plot) and the adorable twins. ).**  
  
**Chapter Four: A Familiar Face.**  
  
"Albus" Hermione jovially exclaimed. "Hermione my dear, how are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked his past student, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm fine thank you," Hermione told him while still smiling. "And the twins" he enquired? "Just fine, same as always, you know, boisterous," she told him. He nodded in reply, as he was taking a seat at the head of the table. Hermione smiled at him one last time, before turning her attention to Rob, who was asking her a question. Rob cut his question short as the headmaster (principal) of WandsWay, called for attention. "Hello everyone, hope you're all well. I believe you all know Albus?" Heads nodded in reply. "Good, Good. As some of you may already know, Albus is here concerning the transaction, of our year sixes, into Hogwarts. He likes to meet the aforementioned children, to make sure they are all comfortable with the changing process." The headmaster smiled at Dumbledore. He then clapped his hands, and raised the question of the finances of each of the departments.  
  
After all the boring details, such as finances, grades, targets and achievements etc, were all sorted out, the conversation turned to more lighter matters, such as planning the end of year school trips. "Well, I think that the older children, such as the year fives and sixes, should enjoy a trip to a theme or adventure park. Children could be paired off in groups of five or six, and placed with a responsible teacher or adult?" enquired Hermione. "Yes, I do believe that would be a good outing for the older children", agreed the headmaster. "Along with a visit to Hogwarts, for the year sixes." he voiced. Dumbledore agreed. "Hmm now for the younger years… Any suggestions?" he asked the table. No one had any chance to reply, as there came a knock at the door. The headmaster rose to answer it.  
"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, please do come in." The headmaster stepped back to allow the visitor entry. Hermione's heart stopped. Standing before her, smirking his self satisfied smirk, as always, was Draco. 'What was he doing here?' her mind asked. The headmaster cleared his throat. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new potions/science teacher. Mr. Malfoy here gladly accepted the offer when asked this morning. He has just been getting settled in his classroom. Please, do take a seat Mr. Malfoy." Draco obeyed, and sat himself down in a seat facing Hermione. She gulped and looked away. 'Ohmigod' her mind was screaming. 'Leo and Libby! What if he realised they were his? They were bound to be in his class soon!' Hermione was zoned out for the rest of the meeting. She missed everything that was said. When she came too, everyone was packing up reading to leave. She looked up and realised that Draco was giving her a curious look. "Hermione!" she heard someone call. She again looked around, and saw Rob, leaning over her, his deep black hair falling into his clear blue eyes. "You Ok?" he questioned. "Looking kinda pale," he explained. "Yea I'm fine" she answered him, untruthfully. He offered her his hand, and she grasped it. He then pulled her up, and draped a lean, tanned arm around her shoulders. She grinned up at him dazedly as he led her out of the conference room. The bell for break sounded, and Hermione remembered her promise to the twins. She pulled out of Rob's grasp. "Sorry Rob, gotta go check on the twins," she told him. "Okay" he said. "Meet you in the staff room soon?" he asked. "Sure", Hermione agreed.  
  
Hermione's heels made a striking sound on the hard stone floor of the playground. The March air blew her loose hair up softly. She pulled her black suit jacket around her closely in attempt to block out the mildly chilly air, as she walked across the playground in search of her children. Her eyes spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair. 'Libby' her mind told her. She began to walk over to her daughter. "Libby" she called out. Libby looked wildly around, and then spotted her mother. "Mum!" she called out excitedly, running towards her. She tackled her mother in a loving embrace. "Hey love. Where's your brother?" she asked the small girl. Libby pointed a gloved hand over to the grassy area of the playground, where the boys often played football. Her eyes scanned the area, until she spotted her son, running across the small field, the wind running through his hair, his navy duffle coat undone and his black scarf trailing behind him, clinging onto his neck. She smiled to herself. He looked so handsome. His cheeks tinged red, his aqua eyes sparkling with the thrill of the game. Her thoughts were disrupted, when a small hand tugged at her hair. She released the trapped Libby, and stood back up. Libby grinned up at her, her hair being blown all over the place, her neat brows low over her beautiful eyes. Hermione raised her hand and grasped a curl of blonde hair, and tucked it behind Libby's ear. One of Libby's friends, a small girl with straight brown hair, by the name of Ellis, came up to Hermione. "Hello Miss. Granger", she said shyly. "Hello Ellis" she replied. The girl faintly blushed and turned to Libby. "Come play please Lib?" she asked the blonde girl. Libby looked to her mother. "Sure go and play Libby. I'm going to go and check on Leo anyway." Hermione then kneeled down and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Muummm!!" Libby complained. Hermione smiled as Libby and Ellis ran off together.  
  
"Muumm, everyone's looking!" said an embarrassed Leo, as Hermione mothered him. She assaulted his coat first, doing up all but one of the buttons. She then reached into the coat pockets, and produced a pair of gloves, which she immediately placed on his ice-cold hands. As she reached up to correct his scarf, he pulled away. "Stop complaining Leo! I don't want you to catch a cold," she told him. He then stopped resisting and allowed her to tie up his scarf. He scowled as his friends sniggered at him. Hermione who saw this, looked up at the other boys. "Stop sniggering all of you, before I do up all of your coats!" she joked. The boys immediately stopped sniggering. Leo smirked at them, as his mother released him, with a final kiss on the forehead. "See you later Leo," she bid him goodbye. "Yea later, mom" he said as he returned to his game.  
  
Hermione walked through the entrance hall, turned left and was just about to enter the staff room, when a dark shadow fell upon her. "Hello Hermione" greeted Draco Malfoy. "Draco", Hermione noted. "Fancy seeing you here. Didn't think teaching would be your vocation", she told him. He smirked. "You thought wrong then. What is the world coming too? The great Hermione Granger being wrong!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to enter the staff room. Draco however stopped her. "I'm curious to know as to what you teach?" he asked her, his perfect eyebrows, that were so like the twins, raised in question. "I teach basic math or arithmancy" she answered him. "Interesting" he mused. "You were always excellent at it back in school…" "Yes", Hermione agreed. The noise of someone running along the corridor reached Hermione and Draco's ears, and in unison they turned to see Leo speeding towards them, panic etched onto his features. "Mum, Mum!!" he shouted urgently. "Its Libby! She's hurt!!" Hermione's face drained of colour and matched the look on her face that Leo was currently sporting. She turned on her heel, completely ignoring the curious Draco, grabbed Leo's hand and ran them both out onto the playground. Neither of them noticed that Draco was following them. I doubt neither of them cared, either.  
  
Hermione ran to the small crowd of people gathered in a circle, her ears leading her to the sound of her daughter crying. She and Leo pushed through the throng of people, to the small blonde girl sat on the stone floor, her chin leaking blood. "Someone call the medi-nurse!" Hermione ordered panicky. "No need my dear," said the voice of one Mrs. McDougall, "I'm already here to fix up little Liberty." Hermione looked up and smiled gratefully. Mrs. McDougall knelt down and inspected the wounded chin. "Hmm, just a straightforward gash. Don't cry dear, it'll be all over soon". Mrs. McDougall soothed to Libby, as she reached inside her pocket and produced her wand. With a casual flick, Libby's chin was healed instantly, and she found herself in a crashing embrace from both her mother and brother. She smiled bravely at them glad it was all over.  
  
Draco gazed at the scene before him, his mind racing. These were Hermione's children? Curious. They both looked so much like him… Especially the boy. Same hair, same eyes, same nose. The girl too… Her hair was a shade darker and curly. He wondered when these children were born… They were obviously twins. He did the maths in his head, while staring in shock, his eyes glazed. July was the month Hermione and I slept together, that means if these children were mine, they'd have been born in late March sometime. Sometime around now he concluded. If they were his, they'd be around seven or eight too… He straightened and turned around, walking away from everyone, determined to do some investigating. After all, he had reason too. The similarities between him and these children were striking. Too striking to ignore.  
  
**A/N: This is my longest and quickest update so far! I feel so proud. This has to be my favourite chapter so far! Hope everyone likes it. I know its an extremely quick update, but its only because I'm ill today, so there was no school for me , and I was bored. So, I decided to update for all my loyal fans! Lol…. Thank you all so much for my wonderful reviews of praise and encouragement. I love you guys. Thanks too the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

**bloomingfelton, Zaralya** (thanks for the fantastic review lol, waves back),** Jessica Weasly** (thanks for your all of your reviews :D), **Lauren, Kathryn Black, LillaBella** (1st of all, love the name :D, your review was brilliant, I loved it, thank you so much!!), **Caboodle** (I tried to hurry it up, is this chapter ok? Hope it is; by the way, love your story _"**The Zabini Twins**"_, Great story! update )) and finally **Caela!** _**Hope I included everyone… Thank you all so much :-).**_


	5. Unmasking The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all… I'm beginning to feel sorry for my pitiful existence. 'sighs.'  
  
A/N: I think I need to shed some light on the matter of why Hermione and Draco slept together. They were drunk. Unbelievably, inconceivably drunk on Fire Whisky, which I believe has much more alcohol in it than say, normal muggle whisky. Lol… So that's the reason why they slept together. They were to drunk to understand exactly what they were doing, and whom they were doing it with. It's no fairytale folks, just reality. I know it may seem a bit er, out of character for Hermione to get so drunk, but lets just pretend she let her hair down for her last night at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter Five: Unmasking the Truth.**  
  
Draco strode into reception and proceeded to the front desk. A middle-aged woman with tightly curled auburn hair looked up at him, her glasses slipping down her nose. "Can I help you, Sir?" she asked him in a voice reminiscent of Umbridge. Draco shivered involuntary at the unbidden image of the demonic woman in his mind. "Yes" he answered the secretary. "I'm the new science professor and I just realised that I don't have any of my class registers, which I shall obviously be needing as I am due to have a class next period."

The secretary gazed at him unblinkingly. Draco stared back. "May I enquire as to your name?" she finally spoke in that girlish voice. "Mr. Draco Malfoy", Draco spoke proudly. The secretary smiled at him as she flicked through a few papers on her desk. "Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy", she said under her breath. "Wait here a few seconds, while I go and retrieve your class lists", she said loudly to him. She stood up and disappeared through a door. Draco drummed his fingers on the handsome desk, already impatient. A few minutes passed.

A voice broke through the silence. "Here we are Mr. Malfoy", she said as she handed him a pile of neat folders. "As I'm sure you've been informed, you shall be teaching the children in the higher band of intelligence, at the ages of eight to eleven". She looked expectantly at Draco. Draco nodded his head curtly. This seemed to satisfy the curious secretary. "Thank you" spoke Draco as he left the reception.

The very second he entered his well-equipped science laboratory; the school bell went, signalling the end of break. Draco rushed over to his desk, flicked through the registers and retrieved the year four and fives registers. He sat down, and opened up the year four file, his finger running along the smooth paper. Past the A's, the B's etc, until he finally came to the G's. No Granger's in this register. He opened the second and last year four file, again his long, pale finger running the length of the paper. 'Aha!!' his mind cried out triumphantly, Granger. Two of them… They were listed as: Leonardo and Liberty Granger. He scanned the two lines that contained their names, until he came to the date of their birthdays. His heart almost stopped beating. The 21st of March. These twins could possibly be his children. Then door opened and in entered three very small children, whispering among themselves and shooting Draco nervous glances. 

"Sit, Sit", Draco said carelessly sweeping his hand to the table and chairs in front of him. The children followed his instructions. Within the next four minutes more children had entered the classroom, gazing around looking for a seat to sit in and giving Draco nervous glances. Draco sat at his desk and surveyed the children before, preparing himself for an afternoon of nonsense. His eyes scanned the children at the back of the class. Right at the middle of the long science table, Draco spotted two heads of blond hair. Platinum blond hair. His lips tilted upwards to form a soft smile.

When the classroom was full, about 18 children in total, Draco reached for his fountain pen, opened the register and proceeded to call out names. When Leo answered his name, in a debonair fashion, Draco smirked inwardly. This could be his son. The child who answered in the same fashion as Draco himself used too. "Liberty Granger", he called out. "Yes, Sir", she answered, in a small innocent voice. He looked up and met her eyes. Aqua, like his own. He smiled kindly at her, and his heart leapt when she returned his smile with a small timid one of her own.

Once the register was completed, Draco began the lesson. "Who can tell me what they think Gravity is?" he asked the class. No answer. "Can anyone tell me what they think Gravity is? I won't get mad if your answer is wrong, I promise", he spoke to them. A hand rose into the air from the back. It was Liberty's. "Is it a force?" she asked. "Yes that's right", he told her, an emotion building up inside his chest. An emotion that soon identified itself as pride, when she elaborated on her answer. "Gravity is the force of attraction. A man called Isaac Newton, when an apple fell on his head discovered it. Isaac Newton soon realised that Gravity existed everywhere. It is the force that attracts something or someone to Earth. So, when we jump we come back to the ground because of gravity", she said. The extreme depth of her answer blew Draco away. An answer like this by an eight year old. He was spellbound. And this could be **his **daughter. "Where did you learn that?" he asked her. "My mom told me. Leo knows too", she answered as she elbowed her brother softly in the ribs. "Liibbbyyy!" he complained. The class laughed. That explains it, thought Draco. She was of course a certified geniuses daughter. Hermione had probably been teaching them things since they could walk. Draco frowned at his last thought. If these were his children, then he had missed a ton of important things, such as the first word, first smile etc. He was racked with an unexplained bitter feeling.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the class surged forward, eager to escape for their next lesson, which Draco had been informed was P.E. He gazed at the twins as they exited the classroom, accompanied by a large crowd of friends. Draco dug inside his smart leather briefcase, and withdrew a laminated timetable. Free Period, right before lunch. Off to the staff room for him. He needed to work on his lesson plans. As well as confronting Hermione when he next saw her.

Draco entered the large plush staff room, and discovered that he was not the only occupant. In large brown leather couch, pushed into an alcove at the back of the room, lay a middle-aged woman, fast asleep. In front of the roaring fire, in a comfortable leather armchair, sat the man Hermione had left the meeting with earlier that day. Draco sat in the leather chair next to him. The handsome, black haired man, turned round and smiled at him. "Hello… You're the new science professor, I believe?" he asked curiously. "Yes", Draco answered curtly. "I'm Robert Reid, by the way, everyone calls me Rob. I'm the head of history". He started at Draco, waiting for him to introduce himself. "Draco Malfoy", Draco said debonairly. Rob smiled at him. "So, do you know Hermione Granger? Head Of Maths, I believe?" Draco asked Rob, eager to dig for any information. "Do I know Mione?" Rob said. "Of course I know her!" he said while winking at Draco, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling. For some unknown reason Draco's body was convulsed with jealously at what Rob was implying. "You mean you two date?" he asked hesitantly. "Well not, uh, officially. We've been to a few dinners and stuff. But due to the twins, she doesn't have much time for other things. Which is a shame… Anyway why are you so interested in Hermione for?" he asked suspiciously. "We used to go to Hogwarts together. I'm just curious about her", Draco said. "So you know the twins?" Draco asked. "Yep. Great children they are. Unbelievably smart and charismatic. Grown very fond of them. Wonderful children, just like their mother…" Rob said affectionately. "Do you know their father?" Draco asked with bated breath. "No, Hermione's never told me… I don't think anyone here knows," he told the eagerly listening Draco. Just as Draco was about to quiz Rob more, the woman in the corner yawned and sat up. "Make us a cuppa will you Rob?" she said in a sleepy voice. Rob rose from his chair and bustled over to the small kitchen. 

'Brrrrriiiinggggg Brrrrriiiinnnggg' went the final bell signify the end of a tiring school day. "Class remember your homework is due in tomorrow on the times tables? Anyone who doesn't bring it in will be sent to detention!" she warned the fairly large year five class. Many of them were ignoring her and making a break for the door. "Andrew Cox! Get back in here and take your workbook home!" she called out to the dirty blond haired boy, who was trying to make a futile escape for the door. He turned around and sighed his green eyes boring into Hermione's. "Go on Andrew" she coaxed. "If you leave it here you won't be able to complete your homework for tomorrow" she reasoned with him. "But Miss" he protested, "I've already done it!" "Well done Andrew. But take it home anyway, ok? Otherwise the cleaners may bin it," she told him kindly. Andrew sighed and trudged his way to his desk to collect the aforementioned book. "Bye Miss" he said on his way out. "Bye Andrew!" she called back, smiling successfully. She knew he hadn't completed his homework. Now he had no choice.

The door banged open and in came Leo and Libby dragging their book bags, their scarf's trailing behind them and their coats barely on them. She smiled at them. "Have a good day?" she enquired, while packing up her briefcase. "S'ok", Leo answered. "Mine was ok. Except for the whole chin thing!" Libby improvised. "Yea" Leo agreed. "How do you two feel about eating out tonight?" Hermione suggested. "Where?" Libby asked. "Anywhere" Hermione replied. "Cool!" said Leo. "I wanna go Pizza Hut!" he told his mother. Hermione looked to Libby to see if she agreed. "Sure" she said. "Okay now that's sorted, we'll pop home to get changed and then be on our way!" she told her children. She was exhausted and could not be bothered with the tiresome troubles of cooking a meal for them all. And, between you and me, Hermione had never been much of a Delia Smith in the kitchen. Hermione clasped the clips on her breifcase together, stood up and rubbed the wrinkles in her suit down. Then she walked over to the twins. She attended to Libby first. She buttoned all of her buttons on her dark red duffle coat, wrapped the scarf securely around her neck and placed her little gloves on her fingers. Leo was next. Hermione enjoyed mothering Leo more, simply because he tended to complain more. Once the twins were all secured in their coats ands scarf's, Hermione led them out of the classroom and into the entrance hall. They all entered the fireplace, Leo commenting on what type of pizza he wanted and Libby disagreeing. Hermione sighed as she entered the fireplace, named their destination and was whoosed off him. Draco stepped out of the alcove and smiled at the empty fireplace. "Tomorrow" he whispered softly into the empty hall.  
  
**A.N: Thanks times a million zillion to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy, I have 56 reviews!! I'm shocked and dumbfounded by the fact that around 56 people like my story enough to review!! And I haven't received one flame! (yet lol). Hope you all like this chapter, took me three hours to write it, due to major writer's block. Review please as they are what keep me motivated to update!! Thanks to the following, You guys are the best:  
  
Magic sparkle 1, HarryPotterFan670, Wytil, Montage, Kirstie232, patty, vllybll429, Victoria, heaven N angel, sassy-diva2004, blackdragonofdeath13, Kathryn Black, K-Luvergirl, Bluefish, Jjay, Paprika90, XxXbloody nekoXxX, PadfootObssesed329, SandraRadcliffe, The Singing Hippo (love the name!), and Caela (a nine? Omg thank you!)**

****

**P:S: I know's its short! Lol, I just wanted to update for you all today because tomorrow I won't be able to, coz I'm going Bowling with my friends. So here you are! Hope you all like it.. **

**P.P.S: I tried to make the paragraphs shorter and easier to read. Did I succedd? I also tried to slow the pace of the story down, as I realise I'm rushing ahead all the time. Lol. So please Review!!! **


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please do not sue!! Lol. Although -rubs chin in thought- I do own the twins and the plot (although I'm unsure where it's heading!).  
  
Chapter Six: Confrontations.  
**  
The room was panelled, in a rich walnut wood, with various tapestries, and expensive looking paintings hung throughout. The floor was highly polished. So polished that if you were to look straight down at it, you would see your reflection peering back. In the centre of the room, laid an ancient, albeit an antique rug. Around the stately fireplace, two antique Chintz couches were placed with end tables placed at their ends. On one of these aforementioned couches, sat a man so pale his visible skin blended in with the pure white of the couch. The fire burning in the mantle, from which this man was sat opposite, was gently illuminating his face, giving the impression that this man was some sort of ethereal being.  
  
The man looked troubled. His aqua blue eyes were glazed, and the man had remained in the position he was currently in for well over ten minutes. The dazed expression that graced his face gave the explanation that this man was deep in the realms of thought. The man moved, raising an ivory hand which he ran through his platinum blond hair, his fingers moving deftly and succeeding in ruining the perfect hair of a few moments prior. As if coming to a sudden decision the man rose wearing a determined expression and disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Hermione was stood in her lounge, waiting for the twins to reappear, dressed in what she had set out for them. She raised a hand the colour of clear honey, and brushed down her fitted black cashmere turtleneck jumper and dark denim jeans. Hermione's attention was then drawn to the stairs where Libby was descending wearing her Nike Cortez trainers; blue jeans, an iridescent belt and a jumper similar to Hermione's expect Libby's was a dark red. "Leo said he'll be down in a minute," she told her mom as she sat down on the black leather couch. A noise reached their ears; sounding suspiciously like an elephant was descending the stairs. This noise was soon identified as they both spotted Leo speeding down the stairs, wearing his favourite forest green GAP hoodie, anti-fit Levi's and trainers identical to Libby's except the colour of the Nike tick.  
  
Hermione rounded up the twins, grabbed her purse and car keys and switched off the TV. She opened the front door as the twins bustled out behind her, Leo stealing the car keys out of his mom's hand. He ran to the car, his jeans only being held up by his black belt, and triumphantly opened the car door and jumped in, Libby not far behind. Hermione grinned stupidly to herself and turned around to close the front door. Just as it was about to close, an ivory hand closed around the side. In surprise Hermione dropped her purse. The door opened fully to reveal a dishevelled Draco Malfoy stood in her hallway. Hermione gaped at him like a fish out of water. He smirked at her in a tired fashion.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally forced out shock still evident in her voice. "Came to ask you a question" Draco answered her in an aplomb fashion. "What question?" Hermione questioned him defensively, her thoughts jumping to the twins. "A matter of why you never told me of the existence of my children" Draco said succinctly. Hermione's eyes widened, as she came up with a plan of defence. "Your children?" she asked forcing a voice full of derision. "Yes, my children" Draco told her, his tone of irritating calmness. "What makes you think they're your children?" she asked him already knowing the answer. Draco answered meticulously, "Oh the striking similarities. Their nose, their eyes and their hair colour are exactly identical to my own. I am not blind, Hermione. Please do not insult my intelligence. All I wish for now is your conformation of what I already know to be true."  
  
Hermione listened to him, her resolve breaking but her determination growing. "You are not the only person in the UK with blond hair, blue eyes and a straight nose!" she told him irrevocably, just as Leo shouted "Muuuummm!! Hurry up! I'm starving!" "Ah, but Hermione how do you explain the exact colour of the eyes?" asked Draco calmly. "Everyone knows that the aqua colour of the iris is only ever seen in the Malfoy bloodline. It is passed down from parent to child. Not one single member of the Malfoy line has ever had a different colour iris than the remarkable aqua colour that our children are currently displaying", Draco explained. Hermione eyes dulled. What Draco had explained was a damning piece of evidence. It was proof of his paternity without needing a DNA sample. Hermione had come across the strange Malfoy trait in a book she had found in the library as a teen. This particular trait had baffled experts in St. Mungo's for years as it had defied every genetic book ever written. Hermione sighed in defeat as Draco grinned like a cat.  
  
"Muuuummmm!!!!" screamed two voices in unison from the silver car. "Where are you going?" Draco asked Hermione curiously. "Dinner" answered Hermione curtly. "May I accompany you?" Draco asked. "I'm not sure what you're wearing is suitable" Hermione told him glancing down at his attire, which consisted of black robes. "If I were to accompany you, what would you wish me too wear?" he asked Hermione curiously. Hermione sighed, bent down and picked up her purse. She straightened up, opened the clasp and produced her wand. She looked around. The street was vacant. With a mere flick of her wand, Draco's clothes transfigured themselves into a pair of anti-fit Levi's, identical to Leo's. His torso was covered in a fitted long sleeved black t-shirt, with a small v-neck. "Thank you" he said sincerely to Hermione. Hermione suspected that he was thanking her for much more than the clothes. She smiled at him and nearly had a coronary when he smiled back.  
  
She began to walk to the car and heard soft footsteps following her. She opened the car door and manoeuvred herself into the drivers seat. Draco sat in the passenger seat looking pretty nervous. "Mom! Why is Mr. Malfoy here?" piped up Leo. "He's coming to dinner with us, and call him Draco both of you, ok?" she told them. She smiled at them when they nodded their head's at her. She swivelled back to the front and looked at Draco. "You Ok?" she whispered to him. He nodded his head looking unsure of his answer. "First car ride…" he elaborated. "Oh…" Hermione told him softly. "No need to worry. I'm a good driver", she tried to reassure him as she started the engine. She turned to the twins, "Seatbelts you too!" she commanded. They obeyed. She then indicated to Draco, who gazed mildly confused at the strip of black material. She coughed and he looked at her. She then showed him what to do and he complied easily.  
  
Hermione revved the engine and grinned to herself as Draco jumped in surprise. She then took the car off the garage and into the street, preparing herself for the drive to the busy restaurant that was located in a busy retail park.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a stressed Hermione unbuckled her seatbelt and hurried out of the car. The car ride had been terrible. Draco had asked continuous questions, traffic had been terrible, the twins were restless and it had taken Hermione a whole five minutes to find a parking space! She looked down at the twins who were exiting the car exclaiming things such as "Finally!" and "I'm Starving!". She double checked that the car was locked and directed the twins and Draco to the inviting smell of Pizza Hut. "What food do they sell?" Draco asked her, after-all he had never been to Pizza Hut. It was a muggle restaurant. "It's a popular muggle restaurant that sells pizza and stuff" she told Draco. Draco wrinkled his nose. And Hermione glared. "You didn't have to come!" she reminded him quietly, mindful of the twins. Draco glanced at the twins his expression softening. "When are you going to tell them just who I am?" he asked Hermione. She frowned. She didn't think that she could tell them. They had of course asked about their daddy when they had started school and realised that all their friends had two parents, not just one like them. They're had been questions, but Hermione had glossed it all over, explaining to the them that they of course had a dad who loved them very much, but couldn't see them just yet. To this day Hermione isn't sure if they bought it. Their looks of doubt still haunted her. The inviting smell of pizza soon reached her nose and the all previous thoughts were placed aside as she entered Pizza Hut, the twins exclaiming loudly what pizza they wanted and Draco looking at her expectantly. She ignored him and smiled at the waitress as she handed them menus and guided them to their table.  
  
**A.N: Hope y'all like this chapter. Again I'm undecided. Don't know whether I like it or not!! Draco knows the truth now! The twins are his. Hermione has yet to come to terms with it I suspect lol. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love each and every one of you! . Read and Review!! Thanks to:  
  
SandraRadcliffe, Kathryn Black, Lauren, Alenor, Paprika90, Caboodle, Mushroom, Steph, Because-You-Live, Kirstie232, JessicaDrocoMalfoy, Sweetytweety013, Yokai Cesia and Chi, NeoAddctee, Magic Sparkle 1, (I** totally understand with the geog cw thing! It's evil lol. Hope it all went well. What are you doing for your cw? I did mine on Rivers lol)  
**NitenGale (**hope you enjoyed the game**)  
Lasttoknow, Flying-rocks, Sassy-diva2004, Ursula, ( I_ feel so proud!! I've inspired you! Omg that's so sweet . Love to read it if possible_)  
PadfootObssesed329  
  
I love you all!! Please review again!!**


	7. Smarties

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have no rights, no claims to anything related or unrelated to Harry Potter. Please don't sue. I have nothing!! JKR has all. -Again I'm beginning to pity my pitiful existence-.

Chapter Seven:

Hermione sighed and glared at the high skylight of Pizza Hut. It looked as if the weather matched her mood. Heavy raindrops were splashing against the skylight making heavy noises, barely distinguishable in the loud chatter of the popular restaurant. She averted her eyes to Leo who was eating a slice of his favourite pepperoni pizza in typical Ron fashion. He had tomato sauce around his mouth, and strangely had a piece of grated cheese clinging onto his nose. She rolled her eyes and his typical maleness, and looked over to Libby, determinately ignoring Draco's persistent gaze. Libby was eating in a much more feminine fashion, no sauce visible on her cheeks. Hermione hen glanced down at her plate, gritting her teeth. Draco's gaze was really getting annoying. She stabbed her jacket potato harshly with her fork and placed the offended piece of potato into her mouth. "Mom, Mom! Can I go to the bathroom?" Leo spoke up in a petulant childlike voice. He had drunk way too much orange juice. "Okay baby", Hermione agreed and watched as he stood up, to be followed by Draco who had apparently sensed Hermione's unease at letting her eight-year-old baby go to the bathroom in a busy place on his own.

Draco followed the speedily walking Leo. He obviously needed to pee soon. Draco pushed open the heavy wooden door for Leo and watched bemusedly as his son zoomed into the nearest available cubicle. There was a loud 'click' as the lock was placed. Draco then walked over to the sinks and leaned against them, his arms hanging limply at his sides. A few moments later, a relieved Leo exited the cubicle and made his way over to the sinks. Standing on his tiptoes he turned the cold water tap on. "Hey sir? Why are you out with us?" asked a curious Leo, while lathering his hands in pink soap. "Are you going to be mummy's husband?" he questioned. Draco chuckled deeply. "I doubt your mommy would want to marry me," he told his adorable son. "Why not?" Leo persisted. "Your better than Mr. Reid, I know my mommy doesn't like him coz he tried to make me and Libby call him daddy. Mom got real mad at him" Leo told him with the air of someone discussing the weather. Leo then removed his dripping wet hands from the skin and moved over to the hand dryers. Draco reached over and turned the forgotten faucet off. Draco processed this new bit of interesting information. "Do you know who your daddy is?" he asked Leo already knowing the answer. "Nope" Leo answered somewhat vaguely. "Mommy told us that he loves us but he couldn't see us yet", he said sadly. "Me and Libby don't think its true" he confided as the hand dryer switched itself off. "I think your daddy loves you and Libby loads" Draco told Leo truthfully. "Yea" Leo said clearly not agreeing. He then led the way out of the bathroom, Draco following yet again.

Leo took his place at the table and resumed eating the remains of his pizza, eager for ice cream. He stared easily at his agitated mother wondering why she was agitated. He directed his eyes towards Libby and smirked at her. She smirked back as she swallowed her last mouthful and reached over for her apple juice. "Did you like my lesson today?" Draco asked the twins eager for conversation. "Yea was cool" Leo told him. Leo was obviously the more out-going of the twins. Draco looked over at his daughter. "I liked it," she told him. He smiled at her. "Libby gave a very academic answer in class" he told Hermione," she told us all that you taught her about Gravity". Hermione looked at her daughter pride evident on her face. "Yes" Hermione answered Draco. "I believe it's important that children learn basic things before school. And after all, my children are extremely bright" she boasted. Draco's face fell at the use of the word 'my'. He had hoped that she might use the word 'our', but he knew that was just fanciful wishing. She obviously did not want to tell their children just who he was. 'Fine. If she won't tell them, then I will' he decided.

"Do you want to go get your ice-cream?" Hermione asked the twins. "Yea" Libby said, as she and Leo rose from their seats and made their way over to the serve yourself ice cream machine. Hermione and Draco both watched them go. "Are you going to tell them that I'm their father?" Draco voiced the subject that had clearly been plaguing him all night. Hermione looked pensive. "Yes…" She said hesitantly. "Just not here, when we get home" she told him. Draco had a distinct feeling that she wasn't going to tell them tonight. "If you don't tell them soon, I will" he threatened her. Hermione looked ashen faced. "They're smart kids Hermione, they'll figure it out on their own soon enough. And frankly I think we should tell them as soon as possible" Draco told her gently yet determinately. "And I wish to be present when you tell them". "Okay" Hermione said softly. "Tonight. We'll tell them tonight. Just wait until we get home, please?" she pleaded. "Sure" he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing strands of her beautiful chocolate brown hair. Hermione shivered at the contact of his lips with her ear. She strangely had the desire to kiss him; he was after all an extremely good-looking man. And the father of her children. The table shook and Hermione was snapped out her reverie. The twins had returned, each with a bowl filled with vanilla ice cream and topped with all sorts of sickly looking colourful sweets.

"Want some?" Leo asked Draco, indicating his ice cream. Draco grinned at him, and grabbed an extra spoon, stealing a bit of ice cream from Leo and Libby. Libby grinned at him as she threw a smartie in his direction, in revenge for stealing her ice cream. She laughed hysterically as it 'pinged' off the centre of his nose and landed in his empty plate. She was soon joined by the rest of the table as they all laughed at poor old Draco. Draco smirked at Libby, as he reached over the table and stole an orange smartie from Leo's ice cream, which he threw at Libby. It hit her on her cheek, leaving a small ice cream mark, tinged with orange. Leo then threw a smartie at Draco, in revenge for hitting his twin. A prepared Draco caught it easily with his seeker's reflexes and threw it into his mouth to the annoyance of Leo. This then resulted in an all out smartie war, with a resisting Hermione being dragged into the battle ground after being hit in the head by a pink smartie, courtesy of a smirking Draco.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry! I've been a terrible authoress!! I apologise profusely. I've just been terribly busy and my Internet's decided not to work at times. I swear my Internet provider hates me! Lol. So here's chapter five, hope you all like it. I have 99 reviews! I can't believe it. I'm gob smacked! Omg!!! Lmao. **

**P.S: I tried to like space the papragrah's out a bit, like the lines and things, it worked fine on Word but would'nt carry over on to here. (**

**I went to a concert last night, to see Simple Plan and Avril Lavigne! It was awesome, Simple Plan were great (I love Simple Plan!!) Avril was brill too. But I have one slight issue. Avril's hair is too bright!! On every single photo I took of her while jumping up and down, her whole head was glowing!! She looks like a frickin candle on my photos lol!. Aww well least simple plan didn't glow!**

**Thanks to the following for your awesome, encouraging and wonderful reviews. You guys are truly beautiful!!**

**Heys:** yea I get what you mean. ). I named the twins Leo and Liberty, simply because I love the name and they have meanings. Liberty means freedom, so like freedom to choose etc, and the name Leo stands for 'a lion', so (hint, hint) Gryffindor! Lol -winks-.

**Honey-gurl808:** thank you so much for your review, glad you liked the other chapter!

**PadfootObssesed329:** thank you for being such a dedicated reviewer it's most appreciated. And no prob's in reviewing your story it was great!

**Kirstie232**: thanks! Lol, I hope I haven't set a standard for myself in my diffraction of other stories!

**Sassy-diva2004**: Again, thank you for being a dedicated reviewer. I love reading your reviews they make my day! )!! Lol I agree it was cute!

**Bookster632:** lol nice name. Thanks for the review .

**NitenGale:** Sorry bout the game. Unfortunately over here in boring old rainy Britain we don't have homecoming games. I'd love to go to one lol. Thanks for the review and for being such a dedicated reviewer! It brightens up my dreary day reading your review!

**Alenor**: Yea I agree the twins probably would figure it out. Lol, I love your babbling! Please babble some more on your next review !

**Kathryn Black:** Thank you for being again a dedicated reviewer. At the chance of sounding desperate I'd like to announce I LOVE you!! Lol.

**Riyarwen:** I love your name! It sounds like Lord of The Rings influenced lol. Thanks for your review!

**Tears-That-Fall:** here's chapter seven, sorry it took so long

**Megan**: thank you! Here's your update!

**Madnutterfan:** I love your story! Hope you got my review. I think its great!! I'm so shocked that I actually inspired someone to write a story, and such a great story too, its unbelievable!!

**Sw33tdohtee**: thanks. I love stories like this too. I love "My Precious Empty Space" by Priah. Have your read it? If not do!! Lol

**Victoria:** Glad you like the story. Makes me so happy!!

**LillaBella:** I agree, Draco is like so hot, with his bad boy attitude going on too! -Swoons- Thanks for reviewing and sticking by this story.

**SandraRadcliffe:** thanks for your support with every chapter! And yes they probably would notice the similarities.

**Insanemaniac:** a 9?? Wow!!! Thank you! You're a twin yourself? That's so cool! I love the idea of twins! So are you identical or fraternal? And yup I have read Somnio Eternus; it's amazing isn't it?

**AshleyPotter:** thank you it means lots from someone you usually doesn't like D/Hr. Thanks :D

**PruePotter:** Thank you!! And Harry and Hermione are so cute together. I love that pairing too. It's better than R/Hr.


	8. Tears Of The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately. JKR owns all. OK I confess I own the school, the twins, all the teachers and the smartie war!! Oh, and the plot if you can call it a plot!  
  
Chapter Eight: Tears Of The Truth.**  
  
A bony finger pressed into Draco's shoulder blade, and he spun around while being hit with a yellow smartie. "Excuse me sir, but could you please retain from um, having a food fight in my restaurant?" he asked Draco in a stern voice. Draco smirked irrevocably at the man, who's name badge indicated his name was 'John'. He had the sudden urge to laugh at the man, who's hat was in a style of a plate with pizza dropping over the edges. He looked absoultly ridicoulous! The twin's yielded in their throwing of multi-coloured smarties and looked at the man in a sort of childish innocence. "You are disturbing the other customers!" John exclaimed when he received no answer from Draco. Next to Draco, Hermione snorted in derision. The other customers included a group of loud teenagers who were covering one of their friends in pepperoni, a tenacious toddler who's parents looked to be at the end of their wits, and a lovesick couple too caught up in each other to notice anything else. "If you wish for us to leave, we shall" Draco told John in a voice leaking with contradiction. "But this is were our future custom ends" he told the man who's determination was fading to be replaced with a strange look of cowardice. The table rose, all sporting ridiculous blobs of colours on their exposed skin and left the restaurant, Hermione throwing a twenty-pound note on the table.  
  
Traffic on the way home was quiet. The radio was tuned in on Radio One, which was Hermione's favourite radio station. They were currently playing 'The Streets', "Dry Your Eyes Mate". Leo and Libby were buckled into the back seat and were treating their parents with a karaoke version of the song. These two were definitely not Justin and Christina. Although the lead singer of the band wasn't exactly blessed with brilliant vocal chords either. God knows how they ever got a record deal. Hermione shook her head pushing away stupid thoughts. She concentrated on the wet road, her body tense. In a few minutes she would have to explain to the twins just who Draco was. She let her left hand drop onto the gear stick. Just as the song changed to Maroon 5's, This Love, she felt a warm palm land softly onto her hand. She averted her eyes down and saw a pale hand resting on top of hers. She smiled briefly as Draco caressed her hand. His actions felt almost lovingly. But that was a stupid idea again. Why would he ever love her?  
  
Leo raced ahead, dragging a ruffled Libby behind him. He inserted the key into the keyhole and pushed the fire truck red door open. Hermione and Draco followed, Hermione biting her lip in anxiousness. Hermione watched as the twins threw themselves on the black leather couch, Draco sitting opposite them in an identical couch. Hermione perched herself next to him, wondering where to begin. "Libby, Leo" she said to them attracting their attention. "Remember when I told you about your daddy?" she asked them. She received two casual nods of heads back, as they gazed curiously at their mother, sensing where this conversation was leading. "Remember when I told you that he loved you both very much, but couldn't see you yet?" she asked them. Again she received two nods of heads back. "Well it's good news. Your daddy can see you now. In fact he's already seen you," she told them softly. Predictably the twin's heads swivelled round to look at Draco. "Yes that's right darlings. This is your daddy".  
  
Draco smiled softly at the twins, fiddling with his fingers in slight nervousness. His confidence faded when the twins said nothing. They continued to gaze at him, two sets of identical aqua eyes peering at him through slightly narrowed eyes. He gulped. This was not working out exactly to plan. They were supposed to jump into his arms, overjoyed that he had found them. He bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood. 'They hate you?' his mind cruelly taunted him. 'No they don't, it's just a shock' his conscience consoled him. As Draco battled with his mind, Leo spoke up.  
  
"Your our dad?" he asked Draco. "Yes" Draco said proudly. "Where have you been, why didn't you want us?" he asked. "Did you not like us?" Libby voiced in an emotional voice. "Don't be silly! Of course I wanted you, I love you both for Christ's sake!" he declared. "Then why weren't you here?" Libby challenged him. "I wasn't here because I didn't know about you!" he told her. "Didn't mom tell you?" she questioned, directing tearful aqua eyes into leaking brown ones. "No" Hermione whispered her heart breaking. "Your mom couldn't find me to tell you," he told the twins not wishing for them to resent their mother. "Oh" Leo said obviously not believing. Libby stood up from the couch, dragging Leo with her. "Were off to bed," she told her parents, eyes unreadable. "No don't go yet" Hermione told her daughter standing up and embracing her children in a loving embrace. The twins just stood, ramrod straight and unreacting as their mother clung to them tightly, needing reassurance of their love for her. She did not receive any. Even as she kissed each of their foreheads. As soon as she released them they were off making their way up the stairs calling out "Night Mom, Night d-dad" they both bid hesitantly. As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione collapsed on the couch, sobbing her heart out.  
  
Draco rose quickly and embraced Hermione, pulling her onto his lap and rocking them both backward and forward making soothing shushing noises. "They hate me," Hermione whispered into Draco's chest. "No, no never. They don't hate you Hermione, they're just in shock. They'll came around, I promise" he comforted her. Hermione just whimpered and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she lay, wrapped in Draco's strong embrace a feeling of serenity washing over her. She tilted her head up, causing chocolate curls of hair to fall out of place. She met Draco's eyes and was surprised to see all his raw emotion reflected there. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
Draco gazed down at the heart broken women in his arms. He was amazed at how, even when she had puffy red eyes and a red face she was still so shockingly beautiful. Caught in the heat of the moment, he raised his hand and brushed away stray curls from her face. With this action completed he then tilted his head closer to hers, closing in on the little space between them. When his lips met hers, he was surprised at how good and how right it felt. It had never been like this with anyone else. He never wanted to let this woman go. So he clung to her tightly and kissed her with every ounce of emotion he possessed.

**A.N: Quick update. It's extremely short again, Sorry! Hope you all like this chapter, I particulary like the end. It's not going swimmingly at the moment is it? Lol, thats life for ya. I have an ending in sight and just to let you know, it's not a peaches and cream style ending! But I might change my mind again.**

**Bad News: My cat Angel (we had her for x-mas like 8yrs ago) is poorly! She has teared the skin under her right armpit (or is it a pawpit?) and it has become infected! I was at the vet's late last night with my dad, while they exmained her and cleaned her wound. She's on a course of anti-biotics (sp?) and will hopefully make a full recovery. But it all depends on how far the infection has spread. I shall keep you posted. .**

**While we were at the vets, there was a film crew there filming a show for the BBC on vets and stuff. So for those of you who live in the UK around x-mas time keep ya eyes open for a show on animals. I'm the girl who looks like a tramp (lmao it was Sunday night!), in a GAP fleece and white beanie! Lol.**

****

**Thank you all for my beautiful reviews!! They have drastically improved my happiness today! Sorry I don't have time to post personal responses today, I have to attened a vet appointment soon. I Love You Guys! Please review again!! .**

****


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns all. Anything related or unrelated to Harry Potter is purely coincidental. (Yea right!)**

**A.N: Y'all can thank NitenGale for this lil chappie! I was all confuzed as I didn't know what to write and NitenGale gave me a brilliant idea! Thank you NitenGale .**

**This chapter would have been posted yesterday but fanfiction was messing up. Would'nt let me log in. Major bummer!**

**P.S: It has come to my attention, that some people do not know what Smarties are, so for the benefit of thoose people, I shall explain. (Lol). Smarties are basically chocolate mNm's, ok, with me so far? However, they are generally bigger than mNm's, and come in a variety of sizes, mini, medium and large! These smarties are brightly coloured circles with a crisp outer shell and a chocolate inside. They are mainly eaten by young children, but are often thrown around in a Smartie War! lol. So there you are, a detailed explaniton of a Smarties. Glad I cleared that up!**  
  
**Chapter Nine: Revelations.**  
  
Libby and Leo stumbled blindly into Libby's room, as it was the closest. They both sat down on the floor, pulling two big pink cushions from Libby's bed. As they arranged themselves on the floor, they thought about what had just happened. "Can't believe mom never told him about us!" Leo voiced his tone laced with anger. "I mean all this time we had a dad, a dad who wanted to know us and she kept him away!" he shouted. "Leo!" Libby told him sternly. "Calm down! Mom must have had her reasons for keeping him away!" she reasoned more to herself than to Leo. "Like what?" he questioned her rhetorically. They then sat quietly in thought for a few moments, unaware of the unbelievable scene unwinding itself downstairs.  
  
"Remember when Harry told us about the boy who they used to go to school with? The one who used to call mom names?" Libby asked him, having dimly recalled a memory from the previous year. "Wasn't his name Malfoy?" Leo face dawned an expression of understanding, as it became clear where she was leading. "Yea, yea I think it was," he said softly. "Well if he is the same person, I doubt mom liked him very much. After all, he did bully her!" Libby reasoned yet again. "Didn't he call her a mudblood and stuff?" Leo said in a hushed voice. Libby nodded, visibly upset at the word. "But if mom never liked him very much, then how come he's our dad?" Leo asked confused. "I don't know," replied a puzzled Libby. "Well I think we should forgive mom" declared Libby, "Its not her fault he was nasty to her" she explained. Leo nodded in agreement. "But what about uh, dad?" he asked hesitant in using the word 'dad'. It felt strange. "Dunno about him" Libby said. "Shall we forgive him too?" he questioned his sister. "Not just yet" she told him, a mischievous expression donning her face. "But lets not tell him we know what he used to do to mom. Let's ask him questions and stuff… About him and mom!" she told Leo. "Lets find out the truth!" said Leo. They both smirked at each other, a trait obviously reminiscent of their father. After they had finished their interesting plotting, Leo left Libby, so they could both change into their pyjamas, with the promise of meeting outside the bathroom in five minutes. As Leo walked down the hallway, he heard Libby turn on her stereo; she was playing Busted's 'Thunderbirds'. He sighed. She loved that band. He himself hated them.  
  
Downstairs however, Draco and Hermione were still lip locked. They were both entwined within the realms of bliss. As Hermione ran her hands through Draco's deliciously soft, silky blond hair she sighed. It felt so right, and yet so wrong. She hazily tried to remember if had felt like this the last time. To her dismay she found she couldn't remember. She snuggled further into Draco's well-built chest as he tightly pulled her closer. Suddenly all the rational thought that had been wiped from her mind earlier suddenly returned._ 'What am I doing!!'_ she asked herself. _'This is Malfoy! The boy who bullied you endlessly'_ her mind taunted her._ 'But it feels so good!'_ her mind reasoned. As she silenced her internal battle, she also pushed on Malfoy's chest, asking silent permission to stop. He didn't comply. As she struggled to remove herself from his tight embrace, he clung tighter. She tore her bruised lips away from his and harshly said, "What do you think you're doing!?".  
  
Draco looked at Hermione in confusion. _'Why'd she pull away?'_ he questioned. "What's wrong Mione?" he asked gently, as he tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. She struggled to get out of his embrace. "Let me go!" she commanded him. He obeyed, and released her, where she sprang away from him as if had a contagious disease. "It's wrong Draco. It's wrong. We can't do this. We can't be together. It's ludicrous!" she rambled on, as she tended to do when nervous. "Why not?" he asked hurt._ 'Aren't I good enough for her?'_ his mind threw at him. His mind then repaired his broken ego. _'Of course I'm good enough for her! I'm a Malfoy, for goodness sake. Practically royal!'.  
_  
_'Why not? Why not!'_ Hermione's mind spoke to her. "There's a million reasons why, Draco!" she told him. "Like what?" he questioned. Hermione thought about it for a few silent moments. There was only really one reason why… "Because you hate me, you always have. You taunted me, made a mockery of my heritage…" she said a silent tear trailing down her cheek at the painful, unforgotten memories.  
  
Draco rose from the couch and walked over to Hermione. He lightly traced his thumb over the tear that had escaped its confined prison. "Forgive me?" he questioned in a voice leaking of repressed emotions. "It's not that easy…" Hermione whispered softly. "Yes it is!" Draco told her in an urgent voice. Hermione sniffled. "What about your parents?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
_'My parents?'_ "My father is dead Hermione. He was killed by Voldemort just before the Great War. It seems that Voldemort thought he was getting too big for his boots and disposed of him" Draco told her in an unconcerned manner. "Best thing he ever did if you ask me, Voldemort I mean. My father was a bastard. A hypocritical fool. But I loved him regardless" Draco explained to Hermione, opening up. Hermione gave him a hug, hoping to soothe away his prolonged grief. "And your mother?" Hermione pressed on. "Oh mother will be over the moon! She keeps telling me to get a move on and give her some grandchildren! She'll love the twins!" he told her chuckling slightly. "Won't she mind that I'm a muggle-born?" Hermione told him in voice lower than that of a whisper. "No!" Draco told her sharply. "Mother never believed in the whole purity of blood thing. Always believed it was nonsense. Honestly Hermione, she'll love you and the twins," he told her, hoping to quash her fears.  
  
Hermione tried to absorb this new, albeit surprising information. _'Narcissa was nice?'_ This was something that greatly shocked her._ 'I've only met the woman once though'_ doubt creped in on Hermione._ 'Though she looked like there was a nasty smell under her nose…'_ she recalled. _'Hmm… maybe she was ill or something…'_ Hermione reasoned.  
  
Draco watched interested as Hermione's thoughts flickered across her face. She was so beautiful. She probably never realised just how beautiful she actually was. Draco leaned in closer to a blissfully unaware Hermione and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he moved away from her, hands shoot out of nowhere and pulled him closer to her. He smiled._ 'Looks like Hermione can't resist me!'_ he smirked against her lips, as she kissed him in a passion. He, obviously participated fully.  
  
Leo padded down the hallway, clad in his Spiderman pyjamas. As agreed, Libby was standing outside the bathroom door in her pink nightie, beckoning him to hurry up. He sped up, and halted when he was stood in front of her. Libby then raised a long finger, and placed it over her lips. A sign for silence. Leo nodded as he grasped her hand. They both then trotted down the hallway, careful to make no noise with their socked feet. As if they both shared thoughts, they both stopped on the third stair, and peered through the banisters at the scene playing downstairs. "Oh my god!" Libby whispered, just as Leo emitted a loud "Eeeewww!!". Luckily their engrossed parents never heard Leo's horrified exclamation. Libby smirked as she listened to Leo's hilarious rant. "How could they? Were gonna be scared for life! It's gross!! Ewww…. My eyes! My poor eyes!!" he rambled, a slight shiver accompanying the end of his statement. Libby patted his back comfortingly. "You'll be fine!" she told him, resisting the urge to laugh at his reaction.  
  
Libby stood up and grabbed Leo's arm, pulling him up too. They then silently made their way down the wooden stairs, Leo averting his eyes from his parents and muttering random things about his sanity. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Leo refused to enter any further into the room, so Libby had to drag him. Leo was sliding on his socked feet, trying frantically to release himself from his sisters grip. She stood directly south of her unaware parents forcing Leo to stand next to her. Libby cleared her throat loudly. This effectively attracted her previously busy parents attention. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked them in parental tone. Leo let put a burst of laughter at his sister's tone._ 'She sounds like grandma'_ he thought.  
  
Draco stared baffled at his daughter. She sounded like his mom. He watched as she began to tap her foot impatiently waiting for their answer. "Well Libby love, mummy and I were um" he cleared his throat, "kissing." It felt weird being questioned by your eight year old. "I can see that!" Libby shouted at him. "But why?" she asked. Hermione looked at Draco in a questioning manner. "Because we like each other" Hermione explained to Libby. Libby wasn't buying anything. She turned to Draco. "Do you love my mummy?" she asked. "Liberty!" Hermione scolded in an embarrassed voice. Leo just stood there and quietly laughed at the uncomfortable scene before him. "I was only asking!" Libby retorted. "Are you going to get married?!" Leo piped up smirking. A surprised Hermione turned to face him. "What? Marriage?" she spluttered, almost incoherently. Draco smirked. His smirk was identical to Leo's. It was like looking at a living growth chart. 'Scary' Libby mused.

"Well Leo, when mummy and I love each other, then maybe we will get married" he told his son, whilst smirking at Hermione. "When?" Hermione mouthed silently to him. He nodded. She sort of smiled. "Up to bed now!" she barked at the twins, wanting to escape from this uncomfortable conversation. She grinned hugely when they both attacked her in a hug. She kissed each of their foreheads, as she gently pushed them towards the stairs. They turned round and began to hug Draco. He smiled the biggest smile Hermione had ever seen him wear. The twins then raced up the stairs, yelling out a muffled "Night mom! Night Dad!". Hermione watched Draco's face light up like a Christmas tree with the use of the word dad. She smiled softly to herself as she mused,_ 'hmm… maybe things will work out after all…'. _

__

**A.N: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Took me a few hours to write. And it was four pages long on word, which is long for me! I feel proud lol. Next update should be soon, hopefully. If anyone has any idea's for this story just tell me please, it's real helpful!**

**P.S: On news of the cat: She's doing fine! Lol, she's hobbling around the house and being smothered in attention from my mom! Swear that cat's placed in higher value than me, lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean loads. I love coming home from school and checking my reviews, makes me so happy! I Love You guys, each and every single one! Here's some personal responses, sorry I could'nt inculde them all...**

****

**valetines-hater: yup they kissed! Finally!! Lol, ya can see more of this soon!**

**NitenGale: Thanks for the idea, and I'd love to read your story!! Tell me when you post if and i'll gladly read it! No BBC in America? That's a relief lol. Now you wopn't be able to see me looking all messy on national tv! America The Beautiful? Lol, forgive me if I disagree -pokes tounge out-. We don;t have PBS over here in boring old britan.. at least I don't think we do... lol**

**heaven N angel: OMG this is so cool! Lol, I checked out your profile, and it says that your twin sister's name is Liberty! Lol. Thank for the your concern for my cat. I'm sorry about your dog, hope he gets better soon... Glad you liked the ending, hope you like this one too!**

**NeoAddctee: Lol, I was so happy yet shocked when I read your review! A real live authour? Lol, don't think I have the skills for that, but thanks anyway! Made me smile most of the day! I'm trying to make them longer, but so far I don't think i'm succeding... Thanks for your review. Review again please!**

**Kirstie232: Lol, I was happy while writing it! They kissed! Lol, I'm not sure if their happiness will be long-lived though! The twins reaction, yea... I'd have been like that too, I mean you can't except them to just accept it that quickly. They just needed a few moments to just stop and think about it. I'm overjoyed you love my story! After all someone has too ;). The cat's better now, thanks!**

**Sw33tdohtee: Thanks for the prayers. I think they're working! Her "pawpit" is much better now! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chappie!**

**Tsuyoku: Im sorry about your cat, I hope she/he is in heaven somewhere, chilling on a cloud with Jesus. Thanks for your review, it meant a lot. But don't cry, i hate it when people cry! Thanks for your praise, it's nice to know someone likes the plot and story, and thinks my reviews were well deserved! Thanks loads, please review again!**

**Paprika90: Cat's better now, thankfully. Lol, yey you live in Canada, so therefore will be unable to see me! jumps for joy! Lol, it's gonna be so embarrasing when its aired! I agree with the your opinion of the twins reaction, would have seen a bit unrealistic to accept it straightaway. They are however nicer about it in this chapter, but still have'nt fully come to terms with it, yet. Lol, please review again!**

**aurora black: I shall try to make these chapters longer. Not sure if I shall succeed, but I shall try! Lol, thanx for your review, pwease review again! Lol sorry i can't tell you whats gonna happen! Worth trying though. Lol, the only thing you can do is keep reading! -pokes tounge out childishly-**

**sweetytweety013: me has updated, glad you loved it, review again!**

**Caboodle: omg, that's awful. Your poor cat. -cries-. It's so upsetting and unfair... I hate it when animals are ill or hurt. I hope she dies queitly and painlessly... i'll pray for her. thanks for your sympathy. My cats injury is nothing compared to your cat's illness. though... Thanks for update. It mean's a lot, as your one of my favourite reviewers and authours! Oh, remember Primadonna? I only got an e-mail off of her! Lmao, she tried to prove to me that she could spell. I sent one back a few days ago, telling her that I don't really care if she can spell, she just should'nt tell other people to learn to spell when she herself can't... Cheeky idiot lol.**

**Obbsesive: Your pizza hut does'nt have jacket potatoes and ice cream? That's unfair! I thought it was all international and stuff. Thanks for your review! Review again pwease.**

**Erised Desire: Thanks for your concern for Angel! I hate it when animals are hurt too... It's awful. Good Cliffie huh? Lol, i don' think i've got a very good cliffie for this chappie. Ah well neva mind. Thanks for your review!**

**Jocelyn Padoga: I hope you come back! Lol, thanks for your review Joi! **

**I-smiles-u: Any tips? I've tried to use better format but i just doesn't work! I'd love for you to tell me just how to do it, pwease? **

**Kathryn Black: I liked the ending too, best part of the whole chapter! Thanks for your review, review again pretty please?**

**insanemaniac: identical? whoa! Lol, identical twins are so cool. There's these identical twins in my school in year eight, omg their so cute lol! And a ten? Wow, im blown away by shock! You don't need to lie you know! lol, only joking. Thanks for your reviews, i love reading them!**

**Alenor: Soory about your cat (rest in peace Alenor's cat...), Angel's better now, thanks (:-). Leo and Libby have come round thankfully. lol, i felt guilty, so they had to come round and be nice to Hermione! A happy family, eh? We'll just have to wait and see ;).**

**tinask: thanks! lol, you and boyfriend huh? -wiggles eyebrows- lol. I love the name Liberty too, coz I love what it represents! Thanks for your review. Review again pwease!**

**Elizabeth223: I shall continue! Thanks for your review!**

**blueguitarrocks: No smarties in America? Omg! I didn't think about that possibilty! Lol. I have explained it above though, so now I hope the confusion has been cleaned! Thanks for your review, without you, people would have been left in the dark about smarties!**

**sassy-diva2204: I agree! An emotional rollercoaster they are on, Let's hope their strapped in! lol. Thanks for your review, review again! I beg of you! lol. **

**siriuslyinlove: thanks, the cat's better now thankfully! Lol, review again!**

**Caitlin: Cat is better! The ending is at the moment like a mirage in the desert. I can see it, but I can't reach it! lol. Thanks for your review!**


	10. Anger Management

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR owns all. I have said this at least eight times already! Gee! Lol, you'd think people would begin to accept it! Don't sue me! I have nothing to give you! **

**Chapter Ten: Anger Management.**

Hermione rolled over in her cocoon of warm blankets and blearily sighed. She opened one eyelid and peered at the luminous letters on her alarm clock. 7am. _'Great'_ she thought. She pulled herself out of bed and looked around the dim bedroom. It was still partially dark, as the sun was barely shining outside. A glance towards the window revealed the weather to be that of a typical march day. Raining, heavy clouds scattered throughout, through which the sun was feebly shining through. Hermione sighed again. She bloody hated the rain. "I should live in Australia" she muttered, her voice thick with sleep. Hermione then dragged herself towards the shower. She exhaled loudly as the warm water caressed her tired body.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione tumbled out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel from the towel rack. She wrapped it around her body, securing it around the top. She grabbed another towel, this time for her hair. She towel dried her reddish hair dry. She then blow dried the rest of it, running a brush through it every few seconds, to ensure it didn't spring back into the bushy hairball of her youth. She smiled at her reflection when she had finished, admiring her hair with a critical eyes. _'This is as good as it's gonna get' _she told herself. She knew she should be happy that it wasn't bushy anymore. It now fell in luscious waves, but Hermione had always wanted poker-straight hair, without the tedious task of straightening it. She shook her head, her wavy hair spinning around, as if to clear herself of her vain thoughts. She reached for her toothbrush and ceremoniously scrubbed her teeth clean. After she had finished she headed to her room, pulling on a pair of fitted black trousers, and button up three quarter white shirt, which she covered with a fitted black blazer, which matched her trousers.

"WAKE UP" Hermione shrieked as she entered Leo's room. He barely stirred. She marched over to him, and poked him in the arm. He showed no sign of life. "LEO!" she yelled to him. No answer. "LEO GET UP!" he rolled round in his covers. Hermione gave up with the yelling approach. Moving herself ever closely to her son's ear, she gently blew hot air into his earlobe. He sat bolt upright "Huh?" he said blearily, before spotting his grinning mother and frowning. Leo made as if roll back to sleep, but Hermione was having none of it. Swooping down on him, she tickled him mercilessly, laughing at his attempt of shouting "Mercy Mom, MERCY!" through his hysterical shrieks of laughter. Hermione only gave up, when he rolled over and fell on the floor. "Good Boy Leo!" she commented wearing her annoying self satisfied smirk. Leo grumbled incoherently as he reached for his school uniform- neat Teflon coated grey trousers, a crimson blazer and a white oxford shirt. "Socks and underpants over there" Hermione pointed "and shoes in the corner" she told him as she left him to dress.

Hermione entered Libby's room, prepared to begin the ritual all over again. She pulled back Libby's quilt and was surprised to see the bed was empty. She walked out into the hallway and checked the bathroom. Empty. Hermione then hurried down the stairs. Entering the kitchen first, it was empty, she then entered the lounge and relief flooded her as she saw Libby sprawled out on the couch, absorbed in 'The Shiny Show'.

"Hey mom" Libby called out, without moving her head to look at her. "What you doing down here, baby?" Hermione asked as she moved herself over to Libby. "Couldn't sleep" said an unconcerned Libby, "Mom your in the way!" Hermione giggled and moved her body away from the TV. "Go get dressed baby, we gotta go soon," she told Libby. Libby slowly removed herself from the couch and muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs, almost colliding with Leo, who was speedily running down them, the remains of toothpaste evident in the left corner of his lips. Hermione shook her head at her children, before entering the kitchen, humming to herself on the way.

Almost two hours later, Hermione was sat in front of a classroom of occupied nine year olds. Every few seconds one of them would raise his hand a little, in order to count on their fingers, hoping to find the correct answer to the relatively simple maths problems Hermione had set them. A small girl at the back raised her hand. Hermione smiled to the girl, with the extremely dark hair set in cute pigtails. "Yes Olivia?" she whispered to her, when she was kneeled in front of the adorable girl. "I don't understand problem nine Miss," she told Hermione, worry evident her black hues. "Hmm" Hermione mused as she looked over the mathematical problem, six times six, divided by four. To Hermione it was an easy sum, but to Olivia it was obviously difficult. "Okay Darling, can you tell me what six times six is?" she asked her kindly. A few moments later, Olivia answered. "Thirty-four?" she said, Hermione shook her head. "Thirty-six?" Olivia questioned hopefully. Hermione smiled to her and the girl sighed, relief shining in her black irises. "Good girl!" Hermione praised her. Olivia grinned. "Ok now do you know what thirty-six divided by four is?" A few more minutes passed, the sound of pen's scribbling down on workbooks loud in the air. Olivia's concentrated face suddenly cleared as Olivia triumphantly whispered "it's nine!" to a smiling Hermione. "Well done!" she exclaimed quietly to Olivia as she reached inside her pocket and withdraw a gold star which she promptly stuck on Olivia's workbook. The beaming nine year old face almost glowed with pride. Hermione smiled. It was so easy to please children.

The bell rang, echoing around the large classroom. The children all jumped up, eager to escape and the noise level in the room changed from deathly silent to almost unbearable. Hermione called out over the noise of the students, reminded them to finish their problems for homework. Hermione suspected that they all would pretend that they never heard that they had homework next lesson. She sighed and threw herself into her chair, just as Leo barrelled into the classroom, dragging his best friend, Xander Zabini (yes this is Blaise's son), exclaiming loudly that he had forgotten his crisps. "Hello Leo, Hello Xander" she greeted. "Yea hey mum" Leo said. "Hello Ms. Granger" Xander greeted politely. "How are your parents, Xander?" asked Hermione. "Their okay" he told her, smiling slightly. "Mom!" Leo interrupted. "Did you bring my crisps this morning? I forgot them and I'm starving!" he wailed dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes and him and Xander, seeing this snorted. Leo ignored them both. Hermione reached into her briefcase and extracted a packet of Walker's Cheese and Onion Crisps along with a carton of dentist approved Blackcurrant Ribenna. Leo pounced on them, muttering a "thank you!" to his mom, as he hurried out of the classroom, dragging a ruffled Xander after him. "What don't I even get a hug?" she called out to the empty classroom.

"I'll give you a hug!" a deep masculine voice proclaimed. Hermione smiled slightly. This could only be Draco. She turned around and allowed herself to be embraced between two strong arms. "Hey" she whispered to him. "Hey" he replied back, placing a gossamer kiss on her slightly swollen lips. She grinned at him, as he released her from his tight embrace. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked. "No, not really..." Hermione told. "Good" he said, smiling slightly. "Why?" Hermione questioned, her curiosity sparked. He smirked lightly. "Coz were off to a qudditch match tonight!" he told her excitement entering his voice, making him sound like an excited six year old. "Puddlemere United against the Chudley Cannons!" he told her. She grinned at him. "Leo will be pleased" she mused. Draco smiled at her, as he swooped in on her, claiming her lips as his own. Minutes flew by without the pair noticing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE!!" an extremely angry voice questioned from somewhere, near the door. In his surprise, Draco almost dropped Hermione, but his seeker reflexes quickly homed in as he managed to catch her before she hit the floor. When they were both steady on their feet, they glanced towards the door in unison, only to be met with the extremely shocked and slightly green tinged face of someone with extremely vivid orange hair. "Oh great it's Weasel!" Draco moaned into Hermione's hair. Draco's comment only seemed to anger Ron more, and he turned his face towards Hermione. "WELL?" he raged. Hermione groaned and looked up at the ceiling silently cursing the fates.

**A:N: Ohhh!! Wasn't Ron mad? Lol. Poor Hermione. Anyways thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed! You guys mean the world to me, and encouraged me to post another chapter today when I wasn't going to. Don't you feel loved? Lol. Sorry it's so short, it's just I'm on a race against time, I have to meet my friends at seven pm, coz were all off to the Street Circus. Lol, should be fun, I hope! (Cute skater boy's lol) Sorry it's short, and I know nothing much happens, it just leading up to the confrontation! Oh, and just to let you know, its bad news on the cat front. She left this morning to go and have an operation on her leg. It has to amputated. It seems that although the infection has cleared up, her accident left her front right poor paralysed. So, the vet said the best thing was to remove the paw, so that's what's happening... Wish her luck! **

**Here are some personal responses: Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed! It mean's so much, Thanks!!**

**Alenor: No prob's about your cat. And yup Leo and Libby have come around, thankfully. Couldn't have them be mad all story! Lol. And a happy family? Yes that's exactly what Draco wants, but the question is, will he get one? And yup I can imagine eight year olds doing that too, after all they are very inquisitive, if not bossy! And I'd love to live Australia! Lol, my friend, Liam and I are planning on moving there when were older, but it probably won't happen... Never mind though! Lol, review again, Love K-Lee!**

**JessicaDracoMalfoy: Lol, "eeewww!!" that's exactly what I'd do now, and I'm fifteen!! Lol. I love the twin's names too, especially Liberty's. And I'm in grade/year 11, what grade are you in?**

**Tsuyoku: Thank you!! I love your reviews they make me so happy!! Lol. And no problem with saying that about your kitty, I sincerely hope it's true. (), Hobbling is a weird word, I agree! Look's like my cat will be doing a lot more hobbling in the near future. I gave the cat a kiss from you. And, we shall soon see what the twin's are up too. I can't imagine them staying out of this!**

**Jadie88: Thank you for your review. (Although I did have to bug you about it for a whole eight chapters, it's still appreciated!) I promise to quit bugging you about it, as long as you review this chapter lol. Again, I promise to not hurt you in school. But then again, you're not coming to the circus so I just might!! Lol. Review again, Cya Later J!**

**NitenGale: Lol, thanks for your idea again! You pulled me out of severe writer's block. I'm eternally grateful! I've never heard of that song. Is it good? Sorry if you thought I was being sarcastic... Anyways no problem reviewing your story, it was great!- Guy's go check NitenGale's story out!**

**Madnutterfan: Arrrgghh! –screams and hides in corner!- Lol, consequences? I've posted quickly so please spare me!! Lol, please review again, your reviews make me laugh so I love em! Thanks!!! **

**Sassy-diva-2004: Thank you! Although I don't agree with the awesome thing, still Thanks!! Lol, I made you smile? –smirks!-. Hope you like this chapter enough to smile some more!**

**NeVeRmInD2: Yup! They called Draco Dad! So cute. Thanks for your review please review again.**

**Tinask: I'm so glad your bored coz that means more reviews for me! I have updated, so review again! Innocent, eh? Lol, I shall believe you (not!). My cat is so placed at higher value then me too, my mum was crying her eyes out over her this morning! Will she be crying when I have my op? Doubt it! Lol. Thanks for your review! Review again!!**

**Paprika90: Unfortunately the cat got better but it was bad news in the end... -sigh-. Anyways, yea apparently some people don't know what smarties are! Lol, exactly my reaction: whoa! And ditto! I thought they were international too, but apparently not! Hmm... The twins... I'm not revealing anything, but they might have something up their selves! I think Hermione and Draco have always like secretly liked each other, after all there's a thin line between love and hate! :-) Review again! Love, K-Lee! **

**Erised desire: I think this one's a cliffie! But I might be wrong, tell me what you think! Yea ewww!! Parents should never make out in front of their kids; there should be a law or something against it! Your parents smother your dog? Ditto, except my in my case it's my cat... humph... Damn cat! Lol. Hope you had fun shopping! (And bought loads!)**

**Obbsesive: Wheat Field Land?? Lol, Canada? Yup I agree, Draco is way out of character but, hey never mind, Draco's better like this!! You agree? Review again!**

**Kirstie232: Thanks for your review and your concern for my cat, it's greatly appreciated! Thank you!! :-) Review again!**

**TomIsMyMan: Sorry about your cat... It's awful... Thank you for your concern, it means a lot. And a wedding?? Hmmm I hadn't really considered that, but maybe I could work it in... Don't think it would be in the next three chapters though... Review again!**

**Blueguitarrocks: Sugar smarties? Lol, the poor deprived people! I bought a packet of smarties yesterday to eat in the circus, but my friends nicked them and tried to throw them in the front circle lol, they didn't succeed though!! I've been to Belgium, it's a cool country! Belgium chocolate!! Yummmm.... Review again!!**

**Aurora Black: Yup some action!! Finally! Lol. I'm planning to not make it so easy for them... as you'll discover in the next chapter, I hope! The twins want to torture their parents; I would too, if something like this happened. Review again; I love your reviews –smiles-.**

**Dumdumditz23: Thanks for your reviews, hope you review again, here's your update!**

**PruePotter: Thanks! :-)**

**HP-KNOW-IT-ALL: Phenomenal? Omg! Thank you!! –Blushes!-. Please review again! I love this review lol, .**

**Kathryn Black: Yey!! Keep reviewing; it's good for me, lol! Thanks :-)**

**Sweetytweety013: Thanks Lindsay, I'll update again soon! Review again!**

**Insanemaniac: an 11? Kool!!! I'm so happy! You shall see where this story is going pretty soon I hope!! I just hope you don't all kill me at the end! Review again pwease?**

**Caboodle: Thank you Hun! I hope your kitty doesn't get bad soon, I hope he lives for ages and ages! And no problem, coz you are one of my favourite reviewers!! –Grins-. Lol, Primadonna, has yet to reply to my e-mail, I don't think she ever will... I really don't like her! I was flabbergasted when I received her email, kinda creepy too! She was going on about how they have invented spell check, so I was like, then why don't you use it?! Lol! Hugs back, Review again! I'm gonna check out your update in a minute, I'll review too.**

**Sw33tdohtee: Lol, I remember the first time I saw my parents kiss too, still haven't gotten over it... I agree it's cute to see other people kissing but when it's your parents, ewww!! Thanks for your review!**

**NeoAddctee: A debate huh? Lol, chapter nine or the smarties?? Hmm, I like chapter nine better!! I knew you were exaggerating! Lol, I couldn't be a serious author coz I don't think I have the skill or capacity! But thanks for the compliment anyway! I love you!! No worries with the smarties/skittle thingy!**

**Daunting Darkness: Your name is cool! Just wanted to let you know lol... I love Hermione and Draco too! Their so cute together. And I'll check out your story after I've posted this chapter, and of course I'll review!! It's no problem! And I bet you can write better than me! I LOVE you!!! **

**HarryPotterFan670: Thank you!! I love Maroon 5 too, their awesome and have this like cool sound. Here's your update!**

**Christie: Suggestion noted! I shall of course carry on updating this story, unless I like die or something serious like that! **

**Smay: Lol, I love you!! You made me laugh so much! Must have been difficult trying to think up nine different big praising words!! Thank you! I love your one worded reviews, they were fantabulous (look another word!! –Pokes tongue out-). This update is for you!!**

**Daiana: Thanks for your suggestion; you gave me the idea for chapter eleven, thanks!! Pwease review again with more suggestions!**

**Bookster632: Thanks for your concern for Angel, it means lots! Hope you like this chappie, review again!! **

**funkeymOnkey: Your name is so cool! I love it! Lol, I'm glad someone noticed Draco's 'mommy' thing!! I thought it was funny and severely out of character for him! We'll be seeing more of Harry and Ron soon I predict, but again I agree, who needs em? **


	11. Grudging Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honest!**

**Chapter Eleven: Grudging Acceptance. **

Ron glared at the couple infused together, looking Hermione thought, rather like Molly. His normally kind sky blue eyes were diluted and squeezed together in small pinpricks. An impassive Harry peeked out from behind Ron's shoulder in curiosity and his beautiful emerald eyes widened considerably at the sight of his best friend in the arms of Malfoy. He gulped and continued to glare, completely unconcerned about the fact that Ron was so angry he looked like a strawberry about to explode.

"WELL?" demanded Ron, his eyes still fixed on Hermione's. "Well, um you see..." was Hermione's intelligent reply. She sashayed out of Draco's comfortable embrace, the feeling of discomfort creeping in on her. Draco frowned at the loss of contact. He turned to Ron. "Why don't you just bloody mind your own business!!?" Draco said, caught up in a diatribe. "Hermione can see who see bloody well wants, when she wants! It's none of your bloody business, so stay the hell out of it!!" Draco shouted. Ron's incredulous face was priceless. "I think it is my business when it concerns my godchildren" Ron roared, an expression of triumph gracing his angry face. "They may be your _godchildren_, but they're **my** children!" Draco said detrimentally, effectively crushing Ron's triumphant expression with one mere blow. "You _TOLD_ **HIM**?!" Ron shouted rounding on Hermione. "No I never told him" she roared "he figured it out, so stop accusing me! And there his children anyway!!" she said succinctly. Ron's expression crumbled, the truth hurt him. "But, but" he spluttered incoherently "he's Malfoy!!" he said irrevocably as if that proved everything. "Well done Weasley!" Draco praised sarcastically "for figuring out that extremely obvious fact!" "Draco!" Hermione scolded.

Harry, who had been wisely keeping out of the argument, stepped out from behind Ron and entered the classroom. He cleared his throat nervously. "Why were you kissing him Hermione?" he asked empathically. His amazingly green eyes gazed up at her imploringly. Hermione silently sighed at the sight of his forlorn eyes, and nodded her head slightly, a sign of agreement. Harry smiled softly, unnoticed by both Ron and Draco who were silently glaring at each other belligerently. "Well you see, um Draco and I, both teach here. Draco only started about three days ago, he teaches Science" Hermione rambled on, wanting it to be over with as quickly as possible, "and well, you see, Draco met the twins at um figured out the similarities, you know the Malfoy eyes etc, and confronted me. So alas he figured out his paternity." Although Draco and Ron were still glaring at one another, they were both obviously listening earnestly as was Harry. "He joined us for dinner yesterday, I believe. Afterwards we told the twins the truth. Let's just say they didn't react very well." Ron's taut mouth lifted at Hermione's explanation of the twin's reaction. He had taught them well. "Draco he umm, comforted me" Hermione said, a light red blush tainting her cheeks. "We kissed... And the twins caught us, they've come around to the news slightly" Ron's mouth formed a frown again, "and I guess were a couple now..." Hermione finished uncertainly, looking at Draco for confirmation. When he nodded his head at her, smiling ecstatically, she too could not hide the thrilled smile begging for release.

Harry and Ron who had both caught the couple's twin smiles of joy were torn. One side of them wanted to go and drag Hermione away from the evil ferret of their schooldays, and the other wished to go and capture them both in a joyful hug of celebration. They both looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green. They both acknowledged the fact that neither of them had seen Hermione so happy for so long. They came to decision. Harry led and Ron followed as they both wrapped a surprised Hermione in a heartfelt hug.

Hermione eyes tear ducts kicked into action as she was wrapped in a beautiful hug from her two best friends. She willed herself not to cry. It would not do to teach her next class with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She patted both men on the backs, as they slowly released her. She grinned hugely at them as they trudged over to Draco who was gazing at them with complete confusion in his aqua orbs. His confusion soon reached a maximum high as they both shook his hand, albeit grudgingly, but nevertheless it was an invitation of friendship. Draco allowed himself to release the tiniest of sincere smiles at the pair, who both reacted as if an alien had suddenly morphed in front of them. They grew serious then, Ron threatening to painfully castrate Draco if he hurt Hermione or the twins even slightly. Harry seconded Ron's idea, whilst adding, "We don't like you and you don't like us. But nevertheless for some astounding reason Hermione does. So I guess we can tolerate you for the simple reason that you make Hermione happy. But as Ron has said, if you put one toe" he indicated this with his pinkie and forefinger making the smallest of gaps, "Ron and me, will hunt you down and castrate you. Painfully." Harry threatened. Draco nodded his head slightly, not trusting himself to speak under the surprisingly apocalyptic gaze of one Ronald Weasley.

"On a lighter note" Harry said clapping his hands lightly, as if the prior argument had never happened, "Ron and me dropped by to see how you were Hermione. But seeing as we know how you are" he said, his head moving towards Draco meaningfully, "then I suppose that seeing as Ron has lost the power of speech for the moment," Indeed Ron was standing still, a glazed expression clouding his eyes, his lips slightly parted and a bewildered expression gracing his face, he obviously hadn't comprehended what just happened, "then I guess it falls to me to inform you that Ron has invited you all to his match tonight!" Harry told them, wearing an excited look, almost identical to Draco's when he had informed Hermione of his tickets.

"Oh Harry, Draco already got us tickets, sorry" Hermione said sheepishly. "Oh, no worries" Harry told her obviously disappointed, but trying fruitlessly to conceal it. An idea struck Hermione. "Draco where are our seats?" she asked. "The Top Box, why?" Draco asked. Harry grinned like a little boy who had just discovered where the Christmas presents were being hidden. "You can sit with us after all!" he exclaimed. Hermione grinned at Harry, as Draco scowled.

RINNNGGGGRIINNNGGGG!!! The bell had sounded. Ron sprang to life in shock. "I gotta go see the twins!" Harry called out; surprised the bell had gone so quickly. Thirty minutes had flown by! He kissed Hermione's cheek lightly, his actions quickly repeated by Ron. They then left the classroom together in search of the twins, leaving Draco and Hermione very much alone. "I have a class to teach sorry love" Draco explained. Hermione's heart fluttered slightly at the use of the word 'love'. As he kissed her lightly, loud 'oohhss' flooded the room. Hermione tore her lips away from Draco's to be met with the sight of her year sixes, grinning like cats in the doorway. Her face flushed red and Draco laughed slightly, before kissing her softly again. On his way out he bowed to his audience who all giggled at the sight of their handsome science teacher.

Hermione sighed again as she sat herself down behind her desk, preparing herself for a disrupted lesson. A hand flew into the air. "Miss, miss?" Sarah Levingstone asked. "Yes" Hermione asked. "Are you and Mr. Malfoy going to get married?" she asked curiously. The girls in the class all giggled and sighed dreamily, whilst the boys all rolled their eyes at the girls, not understanding why they wished to talk about boring things like this.Hermione didn't answer this question, but resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk in disbelief. _'I'm gonna kill Draco!' _she moaned silently whilst observing the curious class.

**A: N: This a quick update! I only posted Chapter Ten a few hours ago!! Lol. Again this chapter is rather short. There shall be an update by Sunday (I hope!), but there shall be more updates next week due to the fact that it's half term!! I also have loadsa homework/coursework to complete, before Thursday, so if I don't update soon, that's why!! **

**My visit to the circus went swimmingly, except for the end. The circus itself was rather magnificent, especially with the extremely good looking skater boy's, dancers, BMX bike tricks (shown by a drop dead gorgeous man!), and being waved at by some of them on their way out of the circle, (we were right at the front!). Disaster struck however at the end, with me publicly humiliating myself by managing to fall over a bloody bench. I'm such a klutz. But at least it was right at the end when most people had left and the performers were all back stage. But still, how embarrassing! My friends won't let it go, they teased me all day! My friend even told my Maths teacher!!! Lol, review again!! **

**No news as yet on the cat front, except that the amputation has been put back till next week. She's home from the vet's today to be smothered in love again! Lol, **

** Love K-Lee xxx :-).**


	12. Never Trust a Book By It's Cover

**Disclaimer: Everything unrecognizable is mine, everything recognizable is JK. Rowling's. Honest! **

**Chapter Twelve: Never Trust a Book By its Cover.**

Hermione collapsed on the couch as soon as she arrived home, in a state of exhaustion. The twins looked at her in confusion, wondering why she wasn't as excited as they were. They couldn't wait to see Uncle Ron play qudditch. Hermione groaned and lifted her head to look at her children. They only had two hours to get ready and have dinner. Hermione stood up, grabbed her wand and transfigured her clothes into a comfortable pair of black track trousers, a matching jacket and a white tank top. "Right!" she told the twins, "Bath time!" Leo groaned in annoyance as he followed his mother upstairs.

Nearly an hour later, the twins were all bathed and dressed and were sat at the kitchen table playing an invigorating game of wizard's chess. Libby was clad in a slightly oversized pale yellow jumper, matched with boot cut faded jeans and camel coloured suede slouch boots. Her hair was down and curly, falling just over her shoulder and shining in the almost surgical light of the kitchen. Leo, who was sat opposite her, was wearing dark blue cargo pants, matched with the same colour hoodie, sporting the "Animal" motif in a cool surfer design. On his feet were red adidas superstar trainers. His hair was styled in tousled spikes, the tips of which glinting in the light very much like his sisters. "Queen to E4!" directed Leo, his face scrunched up in concentration. "Checkmate!" cried Libby triumphantly stealing the aforementioned piece which was loudly screaming in protest. Leo frowned, as Libby grinned annoyingly at him. He sighed in defeat. Libby always won him at chess, but at least he could win her on the PS2.

Hermione waltzed in the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the twins engaged in battle of chess. She had always preferred them to play chess or a board game, instead of watching TV. She walked over to the oven, intending to stir the Bolognese sauce she had prepared earlier. Intending to speed things up as time was against her, she grabbed her wand which she had left on the marble counter. A few flicks later, the pasta was simmering in a saucepan and the mozzarella cheese was grating itself in a corner. Removing a jar of mixed herbs from a cupboard, she sprinkled a small amount into the sauce, humming "Bedshaped" under her breath by one of her favourite bands: Keane. She then replaced the herbs and extracted three white china plates, placing them on the counter. A simple flick of her trustworthy wand later and dinner was gently steaming on the white china plates. A simple mutter of the word "Scourigfy" and the kitchen was instantly sparkling.

"Not fair!" she heard Leo declare loudly. "You ALWAYS win!!" he complained. "Alright Leo!" Hermione scolded, "Calm down!" she said calmly. She flicked her wand again and the chess board vanished. "Dinner's ready" she told the twins, as she grabbed two plates and placed them on the table. Manoeuvring around the kitchen she dove into the cutlery drawer, withdrawing three forks and spoons.

Ten minutes later and dinner was over. The twins grinned at her, Leo's mouth looking suspiciously orange. Sighing, Hermione grabbed her wand again, muttering "scourigfy" at the table and the twins. Not even a second later everything was squeaky clean, including the twins. Standing up, Hermione brushed the non-existent dirt off her used chocolate colour cord skirt, which fell just below her knee. She straightened her used chocolate colour cord jacket, which hugged her curves, and slightly displayed her flat stomach. Underneath the jacket she wore a well fitted white cotton and elastane tank top which fitted her like a second skin. Her outfit was completed with suede camel coloured slouch boots, similar to Libby's and a chain made from white gold, from which a tear shaped diamond fell, landing on her protruding collarbones, and matching nicely with Hermione's skin tone and outfit colour. Her hair was down and falling wonderfully in soft waves ending by her shoulder blades, the rich chocolate colour looking good next to the used chocolate colour of her jacket and skirt. All in all she looked beautifully casual, with a hint of sophistication. After checking over the twins appearances, Hermione apparently satisfied with what they wore, directed them towards the fireplace, not noticing Leo pocketing his purple Game Boy Colour into the front pocket of his hoodie. On the way to the fireplace, Hermione grabbed the twins cloaks, which lay discarded on the recliner.

"Step inside" she instructed the twins, indicating the fireplace as she threw a handful of emerald green floo powder into the grate. Leo pushed his sister in first laughing when she emitted a disgruntled "ooff!". "Leo!!" Hermione said in a sort of scandalized tone. Leo looked up at her, an expression of innocence gracing his beautiful features. Hermione thought he looked like a fallen angel. Her eyes softened slightly, and Leo catching on said "I'm sorry mommy" in a dejected voice, his lips forming in an adorable pout his eyes taking on the infamous puppy dog gaze. Hermione sighed. "Okay Leo, just don't push your sister again, she could have hurt herself!" she said softly to Leo. Libby snorted from inside the fireplace. Leo smirked at her as he entered the fireplace which was promptly rewarded by a Chinese burn from Libby. Leo had no time to retaliate as his mother clearly shouted "Malfoy Manor!" In a whoosh they were spinning in a green vortex glimpsing other people's grates vaguely, in a sort of dreamlike state.

The family of three came to an abrupt halt, and Libby toppled out of the fireplace. She was caught in the nick of time by a scowling Leo who obviously disliked the fact that he had saved his sister from a humiliating and most likely painful fall. Leo released her and rubbed his forearm gently, his sister's burn still stinging him. Hermione smiled affectionately at the pair, glad to see a bit of affection from the pair after their prior dispute. She then stepped out of the fireplace, her feet landing on white marble. She glimpsed a magnificent mahogany staircase with a dark red runner descending the stairs, before her vision was obscured by someone wrapping her in a hug. She smelt the familiar wood pine and cinnamon essence, and knew it was Draco. When he released her she smiled up at him. "Hiya" she greeted. "Hey!" he replied, glancing at her attire briefly. "You look lovely!" he told her. Hermione blushed slightly. She averted her eyes to the twins, who were looking at them with annoyance. Draco smiled at them. "Hello you two" he greeted them. "You look very nice" he told them. He received no answer back. "Do you ever wear wizard's robes?" he asked curiously. "No" Libby told him. "I prefer them to wear muggle clothes," Hermione told him. "We like them better too. They look loads better and their much more comfortable!" Leo informed him knowledgably. Draco nodded slightly, casting a vain eye down his outfit which consisted of plain black wizards robes. Hermione, who caught this action, asked him "Do you want me to transfigure your clothes again?" Draco nodded.

Hermione removed her wand from a concealed pocket in her skirt and waved it at Draco. A second later, he stood before them clad in relaxed dirty denim '508' Levi jeans that were loose fitted and held up with a black belt. A white long sleeved T-shirt lay underneath a fitted black breasted jacket (blazer), and a silver bracelet adorned his wrist. On his feet he bore a simple of pair of adidas black superstar zoom trainers like Leo that completed his outfit splendidly. Hermione had achieved the smart-casual look she had been imagining, and apparently Draco approved as he ran a critical eye over his outfit. He rather liked these muggle clothes. Hermione grinned at him. "I guess I'm going to have to take you shopping!" she commented, Leo and Libby giggling behind her.

Draco straightened and glanced at his children, running a hand through his tousled un-gelled hair. "There's someone I'd like you all to meet..." he told them all uncertainly, glancing at Hermione nervously. "Who?" was Leo curious reply. "My mother" Draco told them, awaiting Hermione's reaction. Hermione paled slightly but Draco received no vocal response. She nodded slightly, walking over to the twins and grasping one of their hands each. They looked at her curiously, as Hermione contemplated running for freedom and dragging her children with her. She did not want to meet Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the evil late Lucius. She would most likely be just like him, regardless of what Draco said about her, and order her to leave the Manor, taking her half blood children with her. Hermione gulped slightly as Draco led the way, her feet somehow disobeying her brains command to run away.

Draco knocked on the heavy wooden door moments later, a nervous looking Hermione stood behind him, clutching their children's hand as if her life depended on it. The twins in question were looking rather excited, albeit a tad nervous to be meeting their long lost nanny. "Come in!" called a muffled voice from inside the room. Draco pushed the door open stepping into the room, the twins rushing in after him pulling a silent Hermione with them. The room was panelled in rich dark wood, with an equally dark wood floor, shining slightly in the candle light. Hermione's eyes sparkled slightly despite the situation. The room was beautiful. Handsome bookshelves lined two sides of the room, filled with interesting looking leather bound books. In the middle of the room stood a handsome yet feminine oak desk, with a velvet green top, of which was cluttered with parchment, a few quills and various colour ink pots. Silver framed wizard photographs also lay on the huge desk, many of which were of a small boy who was obviously Draco. The chair in front of the desk was cream upholstered, with dark wood sides and lion paw feet. It was obviously an antique, probably Chintz. A fire was crackling merrily at the northern end of the room, in a beautiful marble fireplace, adorned with cherubs at either end. Above this fireplace was a huge portrait of Narcissa Malfoy holding a young Draco. She was gazing lovingly at the baby Draco in the picture, and the person in question was emitting soft baby noises as his mother cooed to him. Two chintz couches matching to the aforementioned chair were placed in a right angle formation in front of the fire, a table placed in between them currently holding a sliver candlestick.

"Draco my dear!" greeted an obviously happy Narcissa. "Hello mum" Draco replied grinning slightly. Narcissa peered around her son, her aqua lighting up in expression of joy as she spotted the twins who were now clutching their mothers hand as if their life depended on it. "Their beautiful!" she whispered to Draco awestruck for a second, her regal brow's arching slightly. "Hello my dears" she greeted the twins smiling kindly at them, pieces of blonde hair escaping its tight bun. They smiled back at her nervously. "I'm Nanny Cissa!" she told them smiling softly. "And you must be my beautiful grandchildren, Leo and Libby?" she prompted. "Yes" said a timid Leo. "Well come and give your nanny a hug!" she told them laughing slightly. They released their mother's hands and moved forward slowly. When they eventually reached Narcissa, she gripped them both in a heartfelt hug gently smoothing down Libby's hair, tears forming in her blue eyes. "I love you both very much!" she told them softly "even though we just met. You'll always be my babies." When Narcissa eventually released the twins, she greeted Hermione. "You must be Hermione, dear?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Thank you for letting me see my grandchildren and for letting Draco be a father, despite everything he put you through..." she said honesty shining in her sincere blue orbs. Hermione felt the on comings of guilt creep in on her. Why hadn't she told Draco earlier? "It's no problem Narcissa. I only wish it had been sooner..." she said, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. "Now, now dear. No need for tears! This is a happy occasion!" Narcissa said cheerfully her smile contagious.

Half an hour later, they were being shown to their seats in the Top Box at Chudley Cannon's own stadium situated in Chudleigh, which is a few miles south of Exeter, Devon. Hermione still couldn't quite believe what had happened earlier. Narcissa was so different from what she had been told she was like, from what she had perceived her to be. But then again, wasn't Draco too? Which Hermione thought, goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover.

**A:N: This is my longest chapter so far, without any reviews etc. A full six pages on Word! Don't you feel proud? Lol. Sorry for the horribly long wait for this chapter. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I have a good reason, I promise. Ok, here goes, my dad decided he would but himself a new computer, so he did. This is fine with me, seeing as now this computer I write on is now officially mine, it's in my bedroom and everything, so yey! Problem is however, that my dad's new computer is where this one used to be, connected to the internet. This PC was not connected to the internet for like a week, coz I have no phoneline in my room, nor the room next to mine, etc But now the internet is connected I'm updating for you wonderful people! Love you guys! Lol! I get more privacy now to write longer chapters hopefully! And again I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope nobody's abandoned me, I felt so guilty! **

**P.S: If there is not an update soon, have no fear it's mainly due to the fact that I have extremely important GCSE mocks in core subjects straight after half term (Monday 1st November is when they begin!) which I unfortunately have to study, revise and prepare myself for. I hate exams. So anyways, don't fret Lol, I will update again, and I shall not ever abandon this story, unless something irrevocable happens to me, like I get hospitalized or die or something! **

**P.S.S: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm eternally grateful!! I love you guys! Review again! Here are a few personal responses for the last chappie!**

**Jadie88:** Lol! Yey I never had to tell you again! Shock! Ah I know you can't spell, remember I sit behind you in English? In the words of Col "You stuck me with this twerp! Lmao! Only joking J, love you really! I can't remember the idea you told me, sorry! What was it? Oh, hope you have fun in London, and remember I want a pressie!

**Sassy-diva2004:** I love it when people say I'm humorous, coz I like to think of myself as funny, although I'm sure my friends (namely Jadie) would disagree! Lol, anyways pwease review again!

**Aurora Black:** Yea I agree with you. I did rush Draco and Hermione together to fast. I think it was coz it's my first story and I was nervous... Draco and Harry fight, I agree it would be hilarious! Maybe I could work in a pregnant Hermione; we'll see how it flows! Review again! :-).

**LillaBella:** Thank you!! I will keep it up till the end! I already know what's going to happen at the end, I jut have to build it up, and work it in... I hope you stick with me till the end too! :-)

**tRuE2U:** Lol your review made me laugh :-) I'm sorry bout the long update!! Hope you review this one and I promise a quick update!

**Caboodle:** I like the threat of castration too! It terrifies men which is why it's so wonderful! Primadonna needs to get a life! Lol, I think she emailed me coz she checked your reviews and saw that I had pointed out _her _faults and she didn't like it. And because I called her a hypocrite. Which she is.

My friends are wonderful just bloody embarrassing! I'm gonna wait till one of them does something embarrassing and tell the whole school bout it! Ah, revenge is sweet. Lol, your embarrassing seriously made me laugh! I was sat on the computer laughing my head off and my sister was giving me seriously weird looks. Think she thought I'd suddenly become psychotic or something. Lol, I'm laughing now sorry! "Put your hands down my pants and turn me on!" Lmao! Wonder if the guy realised what he sounded like he was saying? Lol, review again!

**Emma:** Thanks for your review! And yep, I realised the title was kinda confusing too, but you're the only one who's pointed it out so far. It is meant to be Except the Unexpected, because I don't think Draco excepted to suddenly be the father of Hermione Granger's children. And I think you should always except things you don't think would ever happen. Weird meaning of life, but hey never mind lol! Thanks for your review, please review again :-)

**NitenGale:** Thanks for praying for my cat! She's doing loads better. I'm sorry I humiliated myself too, I always do it! I think "America the Beautiful" might have only been released in America, coz I asked my dad and some other people if they've heard it and they all said no. It's a cool song, I particularly like the

"America, America, God shed his grace on thee" line. I don't think Britain has any songs like that, none of that I can think of anyway... except for "God save the queen", who wants to save the Queen? Lol. It's not my national anthem anyway coz I'm not English but Welsh. Unfortunately this means I have to endure Welsh lessons every Mondays and Wednesdays... huge sigh. Lol, anyways review again, I love your reviews!

**Sw33tdohtee:** I'm fine thanks :-)! I feel sorry for Ron too, I've always thought he was like the third wheel of the trio, kinda like Ginny. Review again! :-).

**Paprika90:** I totally agree. The circus was amazing! Most of the performers were really young, like under 25 (and most of them gorgeous!) I was so happy none of them saw my um, stunt too! Lol. And yea, I was shocked with the amputation thing too! I didn't think it was that serious either. Thanks for understanding with the homework thing! Coz I'm in the last year of required schooling, they smother you with coursework, exam preparation and exams! I have exams on Monday too, core GCSE mocks, in things like English, Maths, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, RE, Welsh, etc! Aggghh lol. Yea I wonder how Rob will act! –Winks-. He seems to think he and Hermione are an item or something! Ahh well Mione has Draco to protect her! ! Review again!!

**Madnutterfan:** Heehee lol you made me laugh! Glad you accept I have to tend to my basic needs! Lol Hope you like this chapter, (I cut out washing to write it –pokes tongue out at Ursula-). I'm more of a dog person too; I love sheep dogs and Labradors! So cute!! Review again, coz I'm off to take a shower! :-).

**NeoAddctee:** Kinda a bit of Hermione and Draco. But you meet Narcissa, who's lovely! And I hear you loud and clear! I'm sooooooooo happy you love it!!! –Smiles widely-. Pwease review again!

**Bookster632:** Thanks for your review! You've sparked my curiosity! I want to hear some of your embarrassing moments! :-).

**Padfoot-lover1:** Thanks!! Lol, I'm gonna use the corny line now: "You're a poet and you didn't even know it!" :-). Hope you get carried away on the next review ;-)!

**Avantara:** Circuses are great! Except for the time I was absolutely petrified of the clowns. I still think there's something sinister about there painted on smiley faces, but hey no worries lol. Charity works cool and it gives you such a buzz, even if it is working on a concession stand listening to screaming toddlers! Lol, I've only done a bit of charity and I must admit I hated it. But I felt good about it once it was all over! I slightly favour Hermione too, but Draco's cool too, it all works out :-). Pwease review again!

**Daunting Darkness:** Love the name!! Thanks for the review and I know all about the studying thing! You start off all positive swearing to yourself your gonna study but your concentration drifts! Happened to me zillions of times! In fact I'm actually supposed to be studying right now for my mocks coz I'm going to a sleepover tomorrow! Never mind though lol! Pwease review again!!

**LadyDragon:** I like stories with Hermione and Draco having kids too! Unfortunately there does not seem to be a great abundance of them! Sighs. And yea I agree that's what all daddies do!! I was completely dumbfounded with the smarties thing too! I always thought they were global, but apparently not. Ditto with the parents thing too. It would take months of therapy to get over that. Please review again!!

**Mrs.HarryPotter12:** Thanks for the review! And for offering to be my beta reader, I'll definitely consider it! What does a being a beta entail though? I'm curious. Please review again!

**AshleyPorter:** Heehee! Lol, Simple Plan rocked! I'm in Cardiff, the capital city of Wales. They supported Avril Lavigne's UK tour, coz they're not widely known here. They played in Cardiff International Arena. It was on their website a few weeks ago. You're going to see Good Charlotte and Sum 41? OMG!!! I'd love to go see them! Especially Sum 41! Lol, do you live in America? Coz I wish I did, coz bands like that play all the time don't they? I myself am eagerly awaiting the Blink 182 concert. I'm also going to see (for free!!), the Lost Prophets (who're Welsh!), Green Day and the Darkness concerts! :-). Can't Wait!! You're addicted! :-D!! Please review again; I'd love to hear from you!! We can compare concerts lol!

**Finally-defeated:** Rob? Lol, he's gonna make an appearance soon. :-). Everyone thinks this story is cute! I have plans though. It might not stay cute for too long! –Cackles!-. No problem with reviewing :-). Who's GOB?? Never heard of them.... Are they initials for a band, or the actual bands name? Please review again!!

**CreekneedCharlie:** Yea, I'm hoping to work in Draco asking Hermione why she never told him bout the twins. He is being overly accepting. But he might blow soon! Pwease review again!

**Smay: :-).** I love you! Lol, you made me laugh so much last reviews Lol. Please review again so you can clear the inevitable gloom of returning to school!

**Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed, you all mean the world to me!! Here's everyone I didn't include above:**

**JessicaDracoMalfoy**

**Kirstie232**

**Insanemaniac**

**Dumdumditz23**

**HarryPotterFan670**

**Honey-gurl808**

**Tears-That-Fall**

**SouthernSweetE**

**Victoria**

**Thank you all so much for your inspiring reviews!**


	13. Impostor!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Come on people, do you think that if I were actually JKR, or part of the Warner Brothers massive global community, that I'd be whiling my time away on fan fiction, writing a rubbish story, when I should be working on book six or film four for the adoring nation? No? Didn't think so! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Impostor!**

Hermione shifted slightly in the gilded seat she currently sat in. The twins were on her right, excitedly waving bright orange flags, with the motif of the black speeding canon ball entwined with a double 'C', emblazed on the middle. She smiled to herself, and continued looking around the moderately sized box. There were only a few people seated and she did not recognize any of them. Harry had yet to arrive. The door opened sending in a blast of icy cold wind. Hermione shivered slightly, and Draco noticing wrapped his arm around her pulling her in closer to him. Hermione blushed, vaguely embarrassed at this public display of affection. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Hermione turned around and was met with the red faced, wind blown, slightly shocked but nether the less happy face of a very pregnant Ginny Weasley. "Ginny!!" Hermione squealed happily, standing up quickly to wrap her friend in a hug, careful of her large bump. "Your big Gin!" she exclaimed after releasing her friend. Ginny grinned broadly, placing a protective hand over her tummy. "Mum thinks this baby is going to won't out in the next month and a half!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing with anticipation. Hermione smiled at her.

"Auntie Ginny!" cried Libby, throwing herself into Ginny's arms unexpectedly. "Ooof!" muttered a surprised Ginny, managing to retain an upright position. Luckily Libby did not harm her bump in her excitement. "Hey Lib!" Ginny greeted smiling down at the beautiful girl. "Where's Leo?" she asked the small girl in her arms. Libby pointed her brother who was sat in his chair, eyes glued to the pitch waiting eagerly for the start. Ginny chuckled slightly. He reminded her of Ron. "Leo!" she called to him. He jumped startled slightly, looking wildly around the room. As he spotted Ginny his eyes widened and he repeated his sister's action of embracing Ginny, crying "Auntie Ginny!!" Ginny laughed as she extracted herself from the touching embrace. "I gotta sit down before I collapse!" she informed them, waddling over to sit in a seat behind Hermione's. She sat down with a sigh of relief as Hermione laughed, remembering her own pregnancy where she carried twice the weight of Ginny around her midsection.

"Auntie Ginny," said Leo, "'Meet our daddy!" he said indicating himself and Libby, whilst pointing at Draco. "Hello Draco, long time no see" Ginny told the man, looking anxious next to Hermione. He smiled slightly at Ginny, anxious for her acceptance. "Hello Ginny..." he said carefully. "How are you?" he asked, trying to be polite. "Pregnant" answered Ginny waving an unconcerned hand over her stomach. Draco chuckled slightly. "Yes I can see that!" he informed Ginny, who grinned at him.

"Ginny? Are Freddie and Georgie coming?" Leo asked looking at Ginny imploringly. The twins got on famously with the other twins, maybe because they were all twins! "I'm not sure love... I think so". "Okay!" replied Leo happily, swinging his legs under the chair.

"Mommy I'm cold!" complained Libby. "Kay, Baby. Hold on a sec" said Hermione, reaching underneath her chair and removing two black fur lined cloaks, with strong silver clasps, with their name's engraved in the middle. She handed Libby her cloak, which she immediately wrapped around herself, smothering herself in the wonderful warmth, the cloak combined with a warming spell provided. "Leo love, do you want your cloak?" she asked offering it to him. "Kay!" he mumbled, reaching over and taking it from his mother, then draping it over the thin material of the cargo pants he wore. Hermione smiled at her children, before leaning back into her chair. She jumped when someone entwined their fingers in her hand, but relaxed when she realized it was only Draco. She turned to face him, and smiled softly at him. He looked so handsome in his muggle clothes. The white shirt clung to his abs nicely, emphasizing his athletic frame. She grinned to herself as he leaned over and kissed her on the nose lightly. His lips soon found hers and she gladly gave him the acceptation he was craving. They ignored Leo's disgusted cries of "Mommm!! Dadddd!!". Ginny looked unbelievably shocked behind them, but soon recovered her composure before snorting softly at Leo's cries of disgust. "Leo honey, in a few years time you'll be doing that!" she indicated at his parents, smirking slightly. "Err no!! Girls have cooties!" he informed Ginny, under the severe glare of his sister. An incredulous voice suddenly reached the ears, and Hermione tore her lips away from Draco's distinctly recognizing the voice.

"Bloody hell George is that Hermione?" asked an incredulous George from somewhere near the door. "Yea! I think it is! Why's she kissing that slimy ferret!?" Fred answered his brother, apparently unaware that everyone else could hear their conversation. "Dunno" answered the still incredulous George. Fred taking a hold on the matter charged up to Draco, gripped him around the neck and physically pulled him away Hermione, dumping him unceremoniously in a chair nine seats away. "Fred what are you doing!!" shrieked a red faced Hermione, alerting all the occupants of the Top Box. "Saving you from him!" Fred cried, jabbing an accusing finger into Draco's well built chest. "I don't need saving from my boyfriend!" she shrieked at them, reminding both George and Fred of their mother. "Boyfriend?" sputtered a shocked George, before realizing the idea occurred to him that this_ must_ be some twisted scheme of Malfoy's. George rounded up on the scowling Draco, angrily pointing an accusing finger at him. "What have you done to our Hermione?" he accused. "Is she an impostor? Is she under the imperious? Well? What do you have to say for your self now that we've caught you out?" he asked wildly rather like a policeman would after catching teenagers' graffiting in the local park. "You're a bloody idiot!" shouted Draco. "We beat you up in fifth year and we'll do it again! Don't push your luck pretty boy!" Fred declared as a hysterical Leo jumped on George exclaiming "Don't hurt my daddy!!" .Draco taking advantage of Fred and George's momentary surprise jumped up from the chair angrily. He gathered up Leo standing defiantly and scowling at the twins.

Fred and George after a momentary brain lapse, both grabbed their wands intending to hex Draco, but were stopped by Hermione imploringly shrieking "NO!" and positioning herself in front of Draco and Leo. "I can fight for myself!" Draco told the hysterical Hermione, standing in a protective manner in front of them. "Uh-huh" she muttered clearly not hearing what he had just said, or simply disbelieving. The twins looked at her, but had no time to reply as Harry rushed into the box, exclaiming loudly that the match was about to start. He halted as his eyes fell upon George and Fred both gripping wands looking as if they were about to hex Draco, who held a scarily smirking Leo in his arms, who were stood behind Hermione looking rather like a wild cat protecting her cubs.

"What have we here?" he asked calmly. The twins glared at him before answering, "This ferret here" Fred said jabbing his wand at Draco, "has put Hermione under the imperious curse" George answered "or has locked up our Hermione and replaced her with this impostor!" Fred declared brandishing his wand like the powerful and great wizard he thought himself to be. "Leo move!" ordered George, "So we can hex this slimy slytherin into the next century!" "No!" cried an irrevocable Leo. "I won't let you hurt my daddy!" he told the twins, stead fast refusing to move. "Come on Leo! Just a little hex? We'll let you have a joke box?" George tried to bribe Leo. He grinned to himself, as Leo's eyes widened slightly before asking, "Really?" in a disbelieving voice. "Really, really!" Fred chirped nodding his head vigorously, distinctly reminding Harry of a doggy on a dash board. Leo seemed to consider his choice, his eyes glazing slightly, He ignored Draco's imploringly glance, his eyes showing he was slightly hurt by his son's near enough agreement for him to be hexed. "I've decided" Leo announced. "I'm not gonna move, unless...." Leo trailed off.

Harry decided to act before anyone was hurt. Plus the game was about to begin and he didn't want to miss anything. "Guys, Draco hasn't done anything to Hermione. Honestly. She is acting on her own intentions. She told the twins about their father, and she is currently dating him" he declared quickly, becoming decidedly disinterested in the conversation. The effect this had on the twins was rather impressive. They were actually silent for longer than thirty seconds. "Bloody hell Fred I think Harry's telling the truth!" declared George again apparently unaware that everyone could hear their conversation. "Why would see choose to date him?" asked Fred confusedly, demonstrating that the only part of Harry's declaration he heard was the part that consisted of Malfoy and Hermione dating. "No idea! Maybe she's suffering from some sort of amnesia or brain malfunction!" said George this idea only just occurring to him. "It's plausible..." agreed Fred. "I'm perfectly fine you dolts!" cried Hermione with irritation resisting the urge to go and knock some sense into them. "And I'm dating him because I want too!" she told the twins, enjoying their look of puzzlement. "Like him? How could anyone like him?" George asked incredulously staring at Draco in disbelief. "Yea Hermione! Why don't you dump him and date George?" Fred asked this idea seeming logical in his mind. "No offence George, but I don't think it would work" Hermione told George nicely. "Oh" uttered a slightly flushed George as he slapped Fred around the head. "Idiot!" he declared. "OW!" Obviously the idea that perhaps George didn't want to date Hermione and vice versa had never occurred to him.

At that moment, a whistle sounded on the pitch, and everyone scrambled to get into their seats, the argument forgotten for the moment. The twins picked up their discarded flags and began to wave them, as Hermione lie back on Draco's chest, immensely glad that the prior argument had been abandoned for the moment. She cheered raucously along with her counterparts as the commenter in the box announced Ron's name. She grinned to herself while watching him speed around the pitch in robes of vivid orange circling the stadium and waving to fans.

**A:N: Lol I bet your all thinking the match will never happen! Next chapter I promise! Thanks to all who reviewed! Two updates on one day! Whoa, it's like christmas!! :-)!**

**P.S.: If there is not an update soon, have no fear it's mainly due to the internet thingy, and due to the fact that I have extremely important GCSE mocks in core subjects straight after half term (Monday 1st November is when they begin!) which I unfortunately have to study, revise and prepare myself for. I hate exams. So anyways, don't fret Lol, I will update again, and I shall not ever abandon this story, unless something irrevocable happens to me, like I get hospitalized or die or something! **

**P.S.S: Halloween soon!! Hope you all have fun things planned!! I have a sleepover to attend tomorrow (which is sat, Halloween is on Sunday, a school nightï **


	14. Puddlemere United vs Chudley Cannons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns all.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons.**

Hermione's eyes flickered around the top box, finally resting on her children. It was surreal, just how much things had changed lately, Hermione noted. In the space of three days, everything was suddenly different. Suddenly overwhelmed by it all, she pulled away from Draco, ignoring his curious looks. Hermione sat stiffly in her chair amid loud cheers. Puddlemere United were currently speeding around on the pitch below, vivid in their blue robes. Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling like this, but she was, so she had to overcome it. Doubt circled in on her swiftly. Could she really trust Draco? Sure, he had appeared to change his ways completely, but was this actually possible? Could someone just reform like that? For once in her life, Hermione didn't know what the answer was.

Draco glanced at Hermione, wondering what she was thinking. Her eyes were closed impassively, but her face held an expression of doubt. His cynical mind wondered if she was doubting him. If she was, she would certainly not be the first. Although Draco could understand people's doubt, it still hurt. No one really believed that he had removed himself from his prejudiced past. But he had hoped Hermione would be different. He knew the reason why Hermione had not informed him of his children's existence, although he had not had her confirm it. She had not told him as she had believed he would harm them, possibly kill them, due to the fact that their impurity tainted the Malfoy bloodline he had once been so proud of. It deeply hurt to know that the person, who you may be growing to love, believed you would kill your own flesh and blood over the impurity of blood. Draco sighed. He shifted detachedly in his seat, his eyes falling unseeingly on the game before him.

Hermione, still held in the murky depths of doubt, glanced again at her children waving flags vigorously. She smiled, deciding to enjoy herself for her children's sake. Her eyes flew onto the pitch, where she spotted Ron a few moments later, clutching the scarlet quaffle and heading for the Puddlemere keeper, which happened to be the extraordinarily handsome, burly Scottish ex-Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Ron and Oliver's faces were both set in fierce determination. Hermione remembered that Oliver was an almost impenetrable keeper. Abandoning her previous thoughts, she stood up and cheered for her friend in an extremely loud voice. Quickly glancing around, she noticed she wasn't the only one cheering. Harry was shouting his head off at Ron who was nearing the centre goalpost, as was Ginny, clutching her stomach and breathing deeply. Hermione watched with bated breath as Ron aimed, and missed. A smug Oliver had caught the quaffle at the last second. Hermione sat back down, distinctly disappointed. She had never cared much for Quidditch, but Ron's was one of her dearest friends and she hated to see him lose. She looked over to Harry, and noted he looked rather angry. His face was the colour of a raspberry and he was glaring at Oliver, his emerald eyes glinting in disappointment.

An hour and thirty minutes passed with, ten goals, two broken noses and one penalty (for the Cannons). Both teams were tied. The Cannon's fans were over come with feral anticipation. The Cannon's had not won a premiership game in ten years. A seeker for the cannons, whose name, Hermione was sure, was John Davies. He had just spotted the snitch, Hermione assumed. He flew with such speed that he almost appeared blurred. A blue figure was tailing him angrily. Davies sped closer to the grass, his hand outstretched. Hermione found herself on her feet, along with three quarters of the Top Box, cheering on Davies raucously. "COME ON!! CATCH IT!!" she heard Fred shout. They watched anxiously as his fingers began to curl around the gold ball. The atmosphere was one of palpable tension. Davies was a second short of winning, when a blurred blue figure, slammed into him from above, knocking him off course. The orange bleachers on the left side of the pitch began to roar in undisputed anger. The blue figure, which was obviously the Puddlemere seeker, lifted his right hand in victory. The defeated snitch whipped his wings around his hand. Puddlemere United had won. Screams of delight pierced the disbelieved air. Hermione fell back into her seat, feeling terrible for Ron. This was his first premiership ship match since he had joined his favourite team. She looked over to Harry who looked stunned. Her children, most notably Leo, were on their feet glaring angrily at the delighted Puddlemere fans. They had discarded their orange flags and both looked rather glum.

The commenter sat in the centre of the Top Box, his wand poised in front of him like a microphone. "Please give a loud hand for the Cannon's who fought a brave game!" he exclaimed loudly, after Puddlemere United had preformed their victory lap. The Cannon's trouped into the Box, all looking horribly disappointed. Their orange robes were all ruffled, some were splattered with mud, and one with blood. Their hair was windswept, and as they shook hands with the Commenter, all looked like they couldn't believe what had just taken place.

A few seconds later, Ron walked over towards his family and friends. Leo immediately tackled him declaring; "I'm sorry Uncle Ron! You should have won! Your team was better!" Ron chuckled as he ruffled Leo's blond hair. "Don't worry Kiddo. We'll win them one day" he reassured Leo, although Hermione suspected he was reassuring himself more than anything. Harry stood up and patted Ron on the back consolingly, uttering, "Leo's right, you should have won..." Hermione then stood up and pulled Ron into a warm embrace, as Puddlemere United flounced into the room, emitting a palpable wave of joy and smugness. Hermione's eyes swept over the time, finally landing on Oliver Wood's. He grinned cheekily at her. Hermione gave him a fraction of a smile, before pulling away from a mightily embarrassed Ron. She sat back down, and Draco grabbed her hand, quick as a flash. Hermione suspected that he had seen Oliver's grin.

"Please join your hands in celebration of Puddlemere's triumphant victory!" announced the commenter excitedly, as he handed the Trophy to a grinning Oliver, who raised it high in exultation, amid whoops of joy from their fans. Moments later, the trophy was lowered, and the fans began to disperse. Oliver looked around the Box, and made his way over to Harry. "Hey Harry!" he greeted. Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Hey Oliver" he said cautiously, while Ron glared at the Scottish man. "No hard feelings?" he asked both Ron and Harry, almost pleadingly. "Um, sure I guess?" Harry said looking at Ron for agreement. Ron nodded slightly, but did not pursue the conversation, deciding to talk to the twins instead. "So Harry, what do you do now?" Oliver asked curiously. "I'm an auror" Harry stated proudly. Oliver looked rather impressed. "I had hoped you would enter professional qudditch" Oliver told Harry. "Seemed like a crime to waste talent such as yours" Oliver continued. Harry nodded looking rather disinterested. Oliver who seemed to notice this, cleared his throat and glanced around the Box, his eyes coming to rest on Hermione, who was chatting animatedly with Libby and Leo, her fingers entwined with Draco's. "Is that Hermione Granger?" Oliver asked Harry curiously. "Yea" Harry said. "She's changed..." Oliver commented. "Is that MALFOY?" he said suddenly shocked. "Yes" Harry said nonchalantly enjoying the look of disbelief adorning Oliver's face. "Why is she holding hands with him?" he asked slightly stunned. "Oh, they go out with each other" Harry said calmly, "see the two kids, with blond hair? They're their children" he said, resisting the urge to laugh hysterically at Oliver's face. "Oh..." Oliver said, trying unsuccessfully to digest this shocking revelation.

"Mommy, can we go home? I'm tired" asked Libby. Hermione glanced at her watch. It was nearly 8pm. This was rather early for Libby. Hermione grew slightly worried. "Are you feeling okay baby?" she asked, feeling her daughter's forehead with the palm of her hand. It was fairly warm. "Mmmhmm, I just feel tired" she said. "Okay baby" Hermione told her. "I just have to go say Bye to everyone", Hermione said as she stood, and walked over to Harry. She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled at her. "What's wrong Mione?" he asked. "Libby's tired. She wants to go home," Hermione explained. "Is she ok?" he asked, immediately concerned. "Her heads a bit hot... But she should be ok" she told him, smiling softly. "Good, good!" he said. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder, spotting Oliver. "Hello Oliver!" she greeted warmly. "Hey Hermione" he said back in friendly tones. "Right then, well I'll see you soon Harry" Hermione said as she bid him goodbye. "Yea you too Herms." "Bye!" she called, before turning towards where Ginny, Fred, George and Ron were congregated.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was stood in her house, ushering Libby up the stairs. Draco was sat looking awkward, next to an excited Leo, who was showing him his PS2 games. Draco looked baffled at the games that consisted of titles such as "The Simpson's, Hit and Run". Hermione grinned to herself, as she entered Libby's room. She left Libby on the bed, as she rummaged through her chest of drawers producing a pair of pink flannel pjs. She helped Libby into them, and then tucked her into bed, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead lovingly. She then crossed the room, and pulled the curtains shut. Heading over to Libby again, she conjured up a glass of water for her, which she placed on the night side. On her way out, she turned on the dim nightlight, calling out a "sleep well baby!"

Hermione descended the stairs and was met with the sight of Draco trying to play PS2. Hermione was reminded of a time, very similar to this, when Harry had tried to teach Ron how to play the PS1. Needless to say it had been unsuccessful. Although, Arthur had been extraordinarily interested in the machine, and had turned out to be a worthy opponent in one of the fighting games. Hermione smirked and plopped herself down next to Leo. "Half an hour love, till bedtime!" she reminded him. Leo groaned in response. "Do you want a snack or something baby?" she asked him. "Can I have a drink?" he asked, not removing his eyes from the television, where he was winning Draco spectacularly. "Sure love" she told him as she bustled into the kitchen. She returned with three glasses, of still flavoured water, which she handed round.

The comfortable silence was broken when Leo jumped up from the couch exclaiming "I won!! I won an adult!! Dad your worse than Ron!!" he told his father, who was taking the loss fairly well. "Leo! Shush, Libby's asleep!" Hermione told her son, who immediately quietened down, uttering a faint "sorry". "Are you tired?" asked Hermione, noticing Leo yawning. He was immediately defensive. "Nope! Not tired at all!" he declared, but his eyes gave him away. "Right young man, up to bed!" Hermione ordered. Leo groaned. "Mom! Just a bit longer? Please?" he asked, his eyes widening to form his innocent plea. "No Leo. Bed!" Hermione told him, refusing to be overcome. Leo spun around to face his dad. "Just two minutes! Please dad??" he begged. Draco however looked undeniably shocked. This had never happened before. Draco looked over at Hermione, who was shaking her head and mouthing "no" to him. "Sorry son, but you should listen to your mother" he said regretfully. Leo looked heavenward, seeking some divine power to rescue him from the inevitable- bedtime. He sighed and made his way up the stairs, glaring at his parents the whole way up.

"Is he always so tenacious?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm sure that comes from you" Hermione told him smirking. Draco smirked right back. "How's Libby?" he asked, concerned for his daughter. "She seems to be ok..." Hermione told him, her brow furrowing. "Good" Draco said firmly. Hermione smiled at him. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. "Do you think things are going a bit fast?" Hermione asked him quietly. Draco considered the question, before answering, "I guess..." Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "I think we need to take things slower... For the twin's sakes" Hermione continued. "I mean, it's not just us in this relationship. If something were to happen, like we were to break up or something, then it would affect the twins. I need to know if you're serious about this..." Hermione told him. "I am serious" Draco declared. "I love our children so much it rather frightens me. I feel the need to protect them... from anything. The emotion I feel for them and for you already is so overwhelming. I've been brought up to believe that displaying emotion is an extreme weakness. And right now, I must be as weak as a flobberworm" he told Hermione in a gentle voice. Hermione smiled at him after his confession. "Merlin Hermione... I've never been good at this mushy stuff, but I think I'm falling in love with you, and I want you to know that I'm deathly serious about this" Draco said so quietly Hermione had to lean in really close to hear it. She sat in a stunned comatose position for a few moments after Draco's confession of his feelings. Did she love him? She didn't really know. But she did know that although she didn't love him** yet**, she would soon. "And I am falling in love with you too Draco" Hermione whispered into his ear. Draco looked at her. His mouth was set in a wonderful smile. She leaned over and kissed him gently. He responded with equal passion. Their kisses gradually became more passionate, more needing, more demanding. As they fought a battle for dominance, Draco led Hermione over to the stairs, where he broke off their kisses, and picked her up in bridal style. Hermione looked at him, panting slightly, her eyes alight with passion. He walked up the stairs, while Hermione undid the buttons on his jacket with deft fingers, as she guided him in the direction of her room. Entering the large room, Draco placed Hermione on the bed, as he walked back over to the door, closing it softly. Grabbing his wand he placed a silencing and locking charm on the door, before walking over to Hermione, discarding his wand and jacket on the floor. He crawled onto the bed, and Hermione yanked him towards her, crushing their mouths together in a feverish passion. That night they were bonded together as one, for the second time. Except that this time, they would hopefully remember it!

**A:N: Hiya everyone! Hope y'all liked this chapter! Took me a while to write it! :-). I hope to have this story all completed by Christmas, which I'm sure I can do! Lol, I've been annoyingly busy these past few weeks, with exams and stuff. The exams were okay, I don't think I've done wonderfully well or anything, but I think I've just achieved a pass grade. Don't think I'll have any Ds or anything. Hopefully! Lol.**

**Not sure when you can await the next chapter, hopefully in a week or so. I have Geography, History and Catering coursework to complete by Friday. Plus a practical catering exam, which I don't have to revise for or anything, but have to complete time plans, order of works etc for a three course meal. Phew!**

**Personal Responses**

**Kirstie232: **No probz! Yea I know lol, school is so annoying! Takes up all your time. –Mutters-. Thanks! Hope you had a happy Halloween too!

**Alenor:** Yup Halloween! Fred and George! Lol, my favorite characters those two! They're hilarious. Hope you did well on your exams and good luck with your school certificate! :-).

**Caboodle:** Twins and Ginny Good Combination! Heehee lol, the guy knew what he was saying? How embarrassing. I bet your teachers don't like at you the same! Pokes tongue out at Caboodle Review again :-).

**Smay:** Thanks :-). Hope you like this chappie too!

**Paprika90:** Yup exams already. Depressing, isn't it? Lol. I find it extremely difficult, studying. I can't concentrate properly, and always find something much better to do! You caught me out lol. Good excuse, taking siblings trick or treating! Means you get sweeties yourself! And no-one thinks your being immature! In fact they think your being mature!! Success! ;)

**Aurora Black:** Thanks for your reviewing! Hope you had a happy Halloween too! :-). I have taken your advice, and will hopefully distinguish Fred and George's lines better if we encounter them again.

**Jesus4ever:** Thanks! I will keep writing :-). You're a twin? So cool. Review again!!!

**Daunting Darkness:** Lol, imaginative, that he is. He kept changing his mind; he even wanted to be Scooby Doo. Tried explaining that Scooby Doo wasn't scary, but he wasn't interested. In my opinion he should have gone as Draco Malfoy, because he kinda looks like him, with his blond hair, pale complexion and frosty blue eyes! My bro's gonna be quite a little heartbreaker lol :-). Thanks for your review, (I'm actually blushing), please review again!! :-).

**Finally-defeated:** Wow!! Lol didn't realize it was you reviewing!! The author of Somnio Eternus! Lol didn't quite make the connection. I'm a huge fan of your story, its bloody brilliant! Hope you had a happy Hallow's eve too! I'm gonna go download some of GOB's songs no. Any recommendations? I agree, dark is much cooler! :-). Review again!

**Madnutterfan:** Heehee lol, not love Ron! Whoa! :-). Ron's umm loveable... Leo and Libby, so cute!! Leo's based loosely on my brother, Dan, who's four. :-). Review again!

**VillainValkirie:** What a cool name! Thanks for your review, made me smile so much! I'm going to email you now! After I've posted this lol. No problems! Review again! :-).

**TomIsMyMan:** :-). Hey! Happy you like the story, review again please?

**NitenGale:** Oi! Lol. Hope you like this chapter enough to keep reading! pokes tongue out childishly at NitenGale. I'll check out your story now. Sounds good :-). Review again!

**Sw33tdohtee:** Calm down gurl! Lol. Yup there was an update. Glad you liked it! I like you too :-). I love Fred and George! Review again!

**Alexathenle:** Lmao! I laughed my socks off reading your review! Maybe I should strike up a contract with Levi and Coke, to advertise their products? Hmmm, least that way I'll get some pounds rolling in grins. Review again!!!!!!!!!

**LadyDragon:** No problem! I'm mentioning you again :-). Thank you!! Ummm, check my favorites for other fics, and sites hmm can't think of any at the moment... Lol, review again!

**Mitch:** Yey! I'm mentioning you! Hope you like seeing your name in print :p.

**Angelraven:** Thanks! Hope you did well in your mocks! Evil aren't they?


	15. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns all. Honestly!!**

**Big thanks to Lain, my beta, for her advice which I have taken! It gives this chapter a much better plot! Thanks Lain :-).**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Morning After.**

Hermione blinked, and opened her eyes fully. She was met with the sight of Draco's neck. She was curled up into his chest, and had been sleeping very comfortably in the crook of his neck. Grinning to herself, she snuggled even closer, alerting the light sleeper that was Draco.

"Morning" he said huskily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hermione grinned at him. "Morning!" she replied cheerily. Placing a feather light kiss on his lips she stood up, pulling an extra sheet with her, which she wrapped round her body.

From the bed, Draco watched her, his eyes filled with lust. He loved the way the sheet enveloped her body, displaying her delicious curves. He smiled to himself. If things worked out the way he wanted them to, he would be waking up to this sight everyday. Hermione's beautiful face turned to look at him, and she smiled at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed, his carved, toned chest glowing almost ethereally with the strong sunlight wafting into the room. "I love you" she whispered to him, before disappearing into the bathroom clutching her clothes. Draco just laid there his chest rising and falling comfortably, suddenly overwhelmed. She loved him…. Hermione Granger loved him, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, deciding that he didn't want to just lie there all morning; pulled himself out of Hermione's bed. Stark naked, he began looking for his discarded clothes. They were everywhere. He found his jeans near the door, his shirt under the bed, his underwear on the windowsill and his jacket on top of Hermione's armoire. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his wand and transfigured his recently found clothes into a simple black robe and cloak, with intricate silver clasps. As he was dressing the bathroom door opened, to reveal Hermione, clad in a simple dark navy skirt suit. She smirked. "What a sight!" she said gesturing at Draco, who was stood in front of her, wearing nothing but his boxers. He smirked back. "I quite agree" he told her cockily. She laughed at him, and exited the room.

A few seconds later, Hermione entered Libby's room, smiling at the sight of her daughter curled up in a cocoon of blankets. She felt Libby's forehead. It was cold. Hermione reached for Libby's hand, and sighed with relief to feel its warmth. Shaking Libby softly, so as to rouse her, Hermione pushed back her daughter's blonde hair.

"Mum?" asked Libby softly. "Yes love?" Hermione asked. "I don't feel so good…" Libby said, whilst sneezing. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "I'm all cold" answered Libby in a sniffling voice. "Okay baby" said Hermione, laying Libby back down on her bed. "Mummy will be right back" she reassured as she left the room.

True to her word, Hermione entered Libby's room again about four minutes later, clutching a large vial of red potion. Perching herself down on Libby's bed, she ordered Libby to open her mouth, which she did with little protest. Hermione tipped half of the vial into Libby's mouth, watching as the Pepper-Up Potion took effect. As steam began to furiously pour out of Libby's ears, Hermione made a mental note to thank Madame Pomfrey for supplying her with enough medical potions to cater for the whole of the British Army. Satisfied her daughter would be well again in a few minutes; she left her position on Libby's bed, and removed her wand from her pocket. Flicking it at Libby, and muttering an incantation she smiled when she saw Libby was dressed in her neat school uniform. Leaving Libby to recuperate from the copious amounts of steam leaving her ears Hermione entered the bathroom, and then went through to Leo's room.

She laughed out loud when she spotted her son. His rear end was sticking out through the blankets, and his head was just visible. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was snoring none too quietly. When Hermione's melodious laugh echoed round the square room, her son jumped up like he had just been electrocuted and fell out of bed, landing on his bum, and tangled within his Thunderbirds blanket. He looked wildly around, his aqua blue eyes glaring at his mum when he eventually spotted her.

"Mum!" he scolded. "It's not funny!" he told her, trying to untangle his legs from the blanket. Hermione tried to restrain herself from laughing, but it was simply too hard. Breaking out in giggles, she walked over to Leo, helping him get free from the blanket. When he was freed, he plonked himself down his bed, and glared darkly at his mum, muttering under his breath.

"Open your mouth Leo" Hermione asked. Leo immediately suspicious, asked "What for?" whilst still glaring at him mum, mildly hurt at her reaction to his fall. "Medicine!" Hermione told him promptly. He groaned. "Libby has a cold, so you have to have some pepper-up potion to stop you getting it too" she explained. Leo looked horrified. "That's the potion that makes steam come from your ears isn't it?" he asked. Hermione smirked and nodded her head. "Noooooo!!"" spluttered Leo, ever the drama queen. Before he could react, Hermione had poured the potion into his mouth. As his face become the colour of a tomato and steam flew furiously from his ears, he glared even more darkly at his grinning mother. Hermione then flicked her wand at him, to dress him in his uniform. "Brush your teeth" Hermione instructed as she left the room.

The twins were eating breakfast on the couch in the living room, sat in front of the TV watching a re-run of the 'Shoebox Zoo'. They loved this particular programme shown on CBBC, for its hilarious view of magic. They found it completely absurd, so therefore entertaining, that someone had to free a shoebox of magical animals and find a book to come into their powers. The twins were munching away on bowls of chocolate Weeto's, Leo's bowl noticeably emptier than Libby's. Hermione was sat at the table, just visible from the couch, marking some workbooks, before her lessons started. A plate of untouched toast lay before her. Draco had yet to appear. Hermione suspected that he was upstairs beautifying himself.

Draco however was not upstairs, stood in front of a mirror displaying his extreme vainness. He was however in the bathroom, a transfigured toothbrush partially in his mouth. He was thinking, whilst he cleaned his teeth. He wanted to show Hermione how committed he was, somehow. He needed her to know he was serious about this. He rinsed out the toothbrush, then his mouth and splashed his face with a shock of cold water. Grabbing the nearest towel he patted his face dry and turned the cold water tap off. He then left the room and entered Hermione's room. Grabbing his watch off the bedside table he stopped suddenly.

Before him stood a photo of Ginny and Harry. On their wedding day. Behind them stood the rest of the Weasley family, some old school friends, and Hermione. Hermione was clad in a dark golden dress, and she looked absolutely stunning. A man stood next to her, his arm draped causally around her honey coloured shoulder. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched the man lean over and kiss Hermione's cheek lovingly. He glared as Hermione giggled and blushed a rosy hue, and then caressed the man's jaw. The man looked oddly familiar.

'_Where have I seen him before?'_ Draco thought. He stared hard at the photo, his children waving up at him from the front of the frame. Not a second later, he knew who this man was. Robert Reid, Head of History at Wands Way. Draco placed the photo back, deciding he needed to have a little chat with this guy. The photo had however given him an idea. A brilliant idea, in his excellent opinion.

Draco strode down the stairs, and then sat down next to the twins; their discarded bowls were sat on the coffee table stainless steel spoon sticking out at precarious angles. They were glued to the television. Draco had never understood the muggles obsession with the talking black box. In his opinion reading a book was much more entertaining. Leo looked at him suddenly, as if he only just saw him.

"What you doing here Dad?" he asked. Libby looked at him too, her head cocked to one side in question. "Umm" Draco started, unsure of how to answer. Hermione answered for him though.

"He came over this morning kids. He's coming to school with us today" Hermione explained, winking discreetly at Draco. "Cool" muttered a now unconcerned Leo. Libby still looked at Draco in question, but became disinterested after a few seconds. She turned her attention back to the CBBC. _'They sure don't have long attention spans' _thought Draco to himself.

Draco then stood up and joined Hermione. Swiping a piece of toast from the previously untouched plate, he leaned over and whispered "What are you doing?" even though it was completely obvious what she was doing. "Marking" she told him. "Right" he said placing a kiss on her earlobe. She blushed lightly and Draco smirked and left her alone joining the twins again, who had lost interest in the TV, preferring to chase each other round the large room. Leo was currently chasing after a hysterically shrieking Libby. It was amazing, Draco thought, how much energy children had, even at 8 o'clock in the morning. He himself was so tired he didn't think he had the energy to go to work. But then again he was otherwise engaged last night. He smirked cheekily, as the twins ran around him in circles.

Draco sat himself down on the leather couch and stared at the TV. He wasn't actually watching the TV, but thinking of his earlier idea. He would have to consult his mother on this. She was going to be insufferable about it.

A cry pierced through the air. Draco stood up quick as a flash, and looked around. The inevitable had happened. One of the twins had fallen in their chase. Draco shook his head and rushed over to Leo, who was sat on the floor, his left leg curled into his chest. "He fell over that!" piped Libby pointing at a pillow that had been discarded on the floor. "He fell on his knee" continued Libby, obviously not wanting to be blamed for her brother's fall. Hermione appeared next to Draco. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked Leo, pulling him into her lap and rolling up his left trouser leg to inspect his leg and knee. The skin was tinted a reddish colour, but otherwise nothing there. She kissed the crown of his head and wrapped her arms around him, curling him close.

"Shush baby" consoled Hermione, "its ok. Mummy's here" she whispered, smoothing his hair in an effort to stop the flow of tears. A few seconds later Leo pulled away, hiding his eyes from his father. Embarrassed for crying Leo walked away from everyone. He was stopped by Draco, pulling his son into a hug. Leo didn't react to the first proper hug from his father at first, but then slowly came around, and placed his head in the crook of his dad's neck, curling his fingers around the material of Draco's black robe.

"I love you Leo, always" whispered Draco into Leo's ear. Leo shivered and nuzzled closer to his dad enjoying the bonding moment immensely. "Don't' be afraid to cry Leo. Especially in front of me…" Draco continued to his son. "Okay… Dad" answered Leo, in a soft voice. Draco squeezed Leo for a second then released him. His son smiled brightly at him. Draco turned to see Hermione wiping her eyes with her index finger. Draco grinned at her and looked at Libby. She looked dejected. And upset. Draco frowned and swept over to her, pulling her into a hug and lifting her up onto his hip. "And I love my only, beautiful daughter too!" he announced to his giggling daughter. He grinned at her and placed her back on her feet.

The next night, Draco was sat with his mother at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sat in front of him, next to a roaring fire. "So are you sure?" Narcissa inquired after Draco had explained to her his idea. "Yes mum…" Draco replied determined, and confident. Narcissa smiled at him indulgently. "My best wishes" Narcissa expressed. Draco smiled at her, the fire illuminating his face most handsomely.

So, mother and son sat together, expressing thoughts, ideas and feelings on Draco's suggested proposition. Narcissa was mainly worried on her part. Draco truly did seem to care deeply for Hermione. The affection he expressed, troubled her. Draco had never been affectionate. Never, even as a child. But perhaps love could do that to you. She only hoped he wasn't hurt, physically or emotionally. Narcissa and Draco sat there together, mother and son, bonding over a cup of tea. It was one of those rare moments that Lucius had never allowed. It was a simple night that Narcissa would forever remember.

Back at the Granger household, Hermione was on the phone talking to her mother, Anne Granger. "Dear, your father and I were wondering if you and the twins would accompany us on our skiing trip to Zurich? You know we love seeing all of you and recently we've all been busy…. Your father and I miss you all darling. Please consider coming?" begged her mother down the end of the phone. Hermione looked heavenward. Another holiday with her parents. Her mother always tried to set her up with someone completely unsuitable. Leo and Libby however, loved going on holiday with their nanny and grampy.

"Mum, I think there's a teacher's conference I need to attend over Easter…" Hermione told her mom, feeling guilty. "But maybe you could take the twins?" she asked. "Oh" her mother sounded awfully disappointed. "Perhaps I could join you for the first week, and leave the second week?" Hermione countered, trying to ebb away some of the guilt eating away at her. She wasn't exactly lying, there was a conference she wanted to attend for arithmancy teachers, but it was only a few hours long. Her mother sounded delighted. "Wonderful darling!" exclaimed Anne Granger. "I'll get your father to book the extra tickets right away! Give the twins a hug from me, and darling, Thank You" said her mother as she hung up. Hermione placed the phone back in its holder, and looked at the twins, who were sat in front of her in their pyjama's playing connect four.

"Leo, Libby, I have some good news" Hermione told them. "Mmm" muttered Libby. "Were all going on holiday with nanny and grampy!" she told them, trying to sound excited. Leo jumped up, knocking down the connect four stand. "Yey!!" he cried in jubilation. "Where are we going too?" asked an interested Libby from the floor. "Switzerland. Were all going skiing" Hermione told them, watching as their faces lit up in identical expressions of excitement. "I love skiing!!" announced Libby, jumping up and doing a weird dance of happiness with Leo.

Hermione groaned audibly. She hated skiing. She was not very good at it. Her parents always invited them to go bloody skiing! Never to their yearly trips to France, or Venice, but always to blinking Switzerland, Aspen or the Alps! Hermione buried her face in a throw cushion as her flesh and blood stood before grinning from ear to ear in excitement for the forthcoming skiing trip. It was ok for them, Hermione thought. They were like pro-skiers. The only way Hermione could slide down a mountain was not on a pair of skis, but on her arse.

**Authors Note: Hello again! Sorry about the terribly long wait for an update. I profusely and humbly beg for your apology. I could say I was extremely busy (which I was), but I suspect that neither of you care very much about that lol. Anyways, as I earlier promised this story will be completed by 19th December, most certainly. The reason it must be completed by Christmas, is that simply, I am going to be in hospital over that jolly period :-( . I am due to have an operation on my right knee to straighten the bone, with metal plates etc. My right knee has always been slightly off centre, ever since I was born and they unfortunately had to wait till I had stopped growing to correct it. But anyways least it will be over and done with anyway! :-). **

**A HUGE thank you to all that reviewed. You guys rock my world! I love each and every one of you!!!!! **

**Madnutterfan: **I'm apologetically confused. I did not understand your review… Umm, the part with _"__What do you mean there were never any in the first place. I'm am utterly shocked, and disgusted_", that was a tad confusing lol. Care to elaborate?And, the punctuation was dodgy, coz, I'm British as are you, but my beta is American, and I forget to change my spell-check back into UK English… and I just posted the chapter as soon as I got it… Sorry. Anyhow, thanks for your review :-). (I'm so shocked that you consider this to be one of your favourite fanfics!! Thank you!!!!!)

**Caboodle:** I love getting your reviews!! They make me laugh so much ). Loved the bit; _"__Well finally Hermione and Draco hook up (in every sense of the word!), _that made me laugh lol. I hate uncomfortable silences, they just so… awkward! I agree that **must** have been uncomfortable. Heehee. And, thanks for the compliment!

**Paprika90:** That is so true lol. The simplest things catch your attention when you try and study. Simply infuriating. One of my friends came up with this astounding conclusion: _"You only get distracted because you don't want to study, coz it's boring!", _I can feel my IQ level falling already lol. Thanks loads for your review!!

**NeoAddctee:** Lol, it's nice to know you're insane. And, in a smiley mood! I'm always in a smiley mood, look: ! Heehee lol, we should form our own help group for people who are addicted to smileys!! It could the SOA! **Smiley's Obsessed Anonymous.** And obviously, only obsessed and insane people could join!!! Lmao!! I just noticed, I also use way too many exclamation marks…. Oh, I'm going off on a tangent, sorry!! Thanks for your review!

**Finally-Defeated: **Thanks for the recommendations! I'm actually listening to one of their songs now: "Oh Ellin" lol. My mum's name is Ellen, same pronunciation. Lol. Good band. And yup, I love SE! It's wonderful! I especially enjoyed the last chapter, and can't wait to see what's going to happen with Hadrian!! Whoa, the anticipation is too much lol.

Being in love, and falling in love, is indeed very different. In my opinion anyway. Although I think I may have completely rushed this story way too much. I mean, you just don't fall in love with your previously loathed enemy in five days! Well, perhaps it could happen… Lol… That's one of the reason's l love your story so much!! You take your time, and you haven't rushed headfirst into Hermione and Draco's love. It's so very plausible, believable and wonderful! :-). Thanks for your review!!

**Ayomde:** Thanks!! Lol, I wish it would happen in the real Harry Potter books too… A little romance, action and anger all infused together would be good. Thanks again!!

**Pitch Black Dawn:** You go gurl!! And if it means anything, I'm proud of you too!! You read my entire story!! :-). Thanks for your review!

**Juls130:** Wow! I'm blushing! Thanks your review gave me a real confidence boost and made me get off my butt and write this chappie! Thanks loads :-D. I have you haven gone insane in the long wait for an update!! : p

**Sw33tdohtee:** More specific!! Lol, I'd have to higher the rating then! And Libby's ok, a slight cold. Thank god for Pepper-Up-Potion, huh? Lol. I wanna read your story like this! E-mail me when you post it ok! Lol, my email is , and I'm all excited now!! :D. What's your pen name? I wanna check out your current fic, if it's ok…

**Alenor:** No problem, hope you did well on your exams! And have no fear Libby's Ok! My catering exam went smoothly! :-). One of the teacher's stole most of my chicken dish though lol. Thanks for your review!

**Marmalade Fever:** I love your name!! So funny! Thanks for adding me on your favourites, and for your advice and review :-)!

**Erin Kite:** Here's the next instalment. I also like Draco in a positive light lol. I like to brainwash myself into believing that he isn't evil, simply misunderstood. If only though. He's a real evil ferret in the real books, -sighs-. Lol, it's not over yet my dear lol. I still have other things to inflict upon you all!! :-).

**TomIsMyMan:** Heylo!! I laughed my socks off at the McDonalds comment! Good simile! Thanks for making me laugh!! :-).

**And again a huge, enormous thanks to _absolutely everyone _who reviewed!! **


	16. Of Proposals and Paint

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you sue, you will receive nothing, as I have nothing of any real value! **

**Big thanks to Lain, for editing this story! Thanks again :-).**

**Chapter Sixteen: Of Proposals and Paint. **

The days accelerated away, the trivial life he led flew by in a speed of nonchalance. Draco was still set on his idea, and had been busy those past few days planning everything. This particular day, which just so happened to be a Saturday, Draco could be found in the cavernous store of Brooks and Bentley, the famous wizarding jeweller. He was searching for a ring. An engagement ring to be precise. Draco had been searching for over an hour and had still not found anything, which he thought to be suitable. The staff at Brooks and Bentley were fawning over him, as if he were Prince Charles of Wales. They knew who he was, and they knew he was loaded, so therefore they were determined that he would spend a considerable amount of money in their shop. To be frank, Draco was getting progressively annoyed at their persistent attention. He had been fine with their excessive VIP treatment at first, but now he was simply itching to shout at them all.

"Anything I can get you Mr. Malfoy" asked the forty-something woman stood behind him, clad in a boring grey suit and rimless glasses. Draco glanced at her irritated. She was the bane of his current existence. This was the sixth time she had asked.

"No thank you" insisted Draco politely, resisting the urge to grind his teeth in frustration. He strode away from her and over to another glittering display of engagement rings which he had already seen. Glancing uninterestingly at them, he was surprised when one spotted his eye. Leaning in closer for a better view, he saw that it was simple yet exquisite ring. Made out of a simple band of platinum gold, a diamond sat prominently in the centre. On either side of the diamond, set into the gold, extremely thin strips of emerald glittered up at him. The ring was beautiful, and it would look perfect on Hermione. A combination of emerald and platinum gold. Draco smirked to himself. His old house school colours. What better way of marking Hermione as his, in a ring made out of pure Slytherin colours? Snapping his fingers slightly, he jumped startled when not even a millisecond later the same woman as before was stood in front of him, eyes gleaming behind her specs. Draco was positive she had just apparated.

"That ring," he explained pointing his long pale finger at the aforementioned ring. "Right away Mr. Malfoy" the woman said, grabbing a key hanging on her belt, with which she used to unlock the crystal glass display case. Placing the rings on the table, she plucked the ring out of the velvet case it sat in, and handed it to Draco. Up closer, Draco saw that this was definitely the ring he wanted. Without even glancing at the price tag (25,000 Galleons), Draco ordered the ring to be boxed, along with a silver diamond and pink sapphire encrusted charm bracelet he had picked out earlier for Libby.

Roughly ten minutes later, Draco left Brooks and Bentley, clutching a rather small royal red paper bag. Stepping out into the busy hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, Draco headed towards his personal favourite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. He entered the rather small shop, which was full of young boys and teenagers, all looking around the displays with wide, longing eyes. Brushing past them, Draco headed to the back of the store, where the Brooms were displayed. He had noticed that his son did not own a broom, much to his displeasure, and had decided that it simply would not do. His son had to live up to the infamous Malfoy reputation, and become a great seeker, '_like me'_, Draco summarized with an egotistical smirk. Focusing on the situation at hand, Draco scanned the brooms, his eyes falling on the most expensive one,** "The Storm Evader 5000".** His eyes slowly read the plaque placed next to the exquisite broom:

"**The Storm Evader 500, Proved to the fastest racing broom in History! But have no fear; this broom comes equipped with astonishing safety features! Auto-Brake, Auto-Eject, Emergency-Parachute and Auto-Freeze, are just a handful of this extraordinary broom's advanced qualities! Made of strong supple mahogany, with a birch handle and oak seat, this is positively the finest broom on sale today! Plus, it's a doodle to ride, with a handle and seat that automatically fit themselves around you! Snap this broom up today, at the shocking price of only 600 galleons!! Speed away on the Storm in Safety today!!**

Smiling in satisfaction, Draco headed to the front desk. "Hello chap" greeted the greying wizard at the counter, "What can I do for you?".

"I wish to purchase a Storm Evader 5000" he told the man, who smiled exuberantly at him. "Aye, a good choice sir!" he expressed. "Wait here a moment", he called before disappearing behind a closed door. Seconds later he emerged again, carrying a shiny broom in his left hand. Placing it on the counter in front of him, the man grabbed his wand and twirled it at the broom. Draco watched lazily as it was wrapped magically in crisp brown paper. "Anything else sir?" enquired the wizard eagerly. "No thank you" Draco answered politely, as he wrote a wizard's check. Handing it to the wizard, Draco reached forward and picked up the broom, making sure the red bag was still securely in place. As he left the wizard called after him, "Have a good day… Mr. Malfoy!"

Arriving home, Draco lay the parcel's down on the bed. Glancing at the time, he groaned. He had little over an hour to get ready, before it was time to collect Hermione. He had arranged for them to dine at a small, five-star sea front restaurant in West Wales. Narcissa had offered to baby-sit the twins, in the pretence of '_bonding_' with them. They were to stay the night at Malfoy Manor, and these past few days his mum had been busy designing rooms for Leo and Libby. Draco smirked as he walked into his bathroom, and headed over to the bathtub. Switching on the hot and cold taps and pouring in copious amounts of manly smelling bubble bath, Draco proceeded to shed his clothes.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Draco walked out of the bathroom, a black towel tied toga-style around his slim waist, his defined chest, wet and glittering slightly in the light. Trudging into his walk-in-closet, Draco proceeded to rummage through all of his clothes. '_Really'_, he thought, '_I have way too many clothes'. _He pulled out a pair of black trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a black jacket. He required no tie, as this wasn't really a formal affair. He was opting for a smart-casual look.

A few minutes later, Draco emerged fully dressed, shoes and all. He headed back into his bathroom, where he glanced self-consciously at the refection staring back at him from the mirror. He combed his hair, but then rushed his finger's through it, deciding to go with the fluffy tousled look, that was currently in style. _'This is as good as it's gonna get. And it's pretty good!' _he thought. Giving up on his appearance, Draco brushed his teeth, and left his room all together, clutching the broom and the red bag.

Narcissa was sat in one of the many lounges at Malfoy Manor. This lounge was special though, it had a homier feel to it, not the cold, unused feeling of three quarters of the rest of the house. Narcissa wrung her hands in her lap. She was nervous. She had not spent a lot of time with the twins… What if they hated her? They did not know her properly, they had only met once. But despite her nervousness, Narcissa was also indiscernibly excited. She had spent the last few days anticipating and preparing for this night. The twins each had a room each and she had planned a list full of activities for them to complete tonight. She hoped they would all have fun. She felt a pair of ice cold finger's on her bare shoulder and shivered.

"Draco" she acknowledged, as her son threw himself onto the couch. He was nervous. She could see it in his eyes. A large, long package lay in his hand, along with a deep red bag. She watched interestedly as he dug his hand into the ruby bag and extracted a square box. She smiled, and ordered him to let her see the engagement ring. He complied, and as soon as he snapped open the box, Narcissa breath was stolen away.

"Its beautiful my love" she breathed, her eyes wide, at the ring before her. Draco smiled widely, before snapping the box shut again and slipping it into his trouser pocket, where he could feel the comfortable, reassuring weight.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, his voice laced with hope. "She'll love it" was his mother's truthful reply.

"Love what?" inquired a voice from the doorway. Draco jumped up startled at the sudden appearance of Hermione. "Nothing" he answered breathlessly, his mouth going dry at the sight of Hermione. She was wearing a simple black dress, which fell just below the knee, but a thin slit ended just below her hip, displaying a nice sliver of tanned honey skin. The bodice was a tasteful v-cut, which displayed a small amount of cleavage, and clung to her waist deliciously. The dress was sleeveless and held up by thin strips of a black material. The dress itself was either made out of black silk or satin, and all in all she stole Draco's breath away.

Hermione giggled self-consciously as she glanced down at her dress. She looked back up at Draco, who looked dashing. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, displaying a nice glimpse of his hairless, defined chest. The black jacket supplied a wonderful contrast against his alabaster skin, and platinum blonde hair. He looked like a Veela. Averting her gaze, Hermione looked down at her children; already wearing their pyjama's which were covered with their heavy fleece dressing gowns. Ushering them forward, their slippers making a soft scratching sound on the floor, she placed them in front of Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at them lovingly, and opened her arms wide. Leo and Libby embraced their Nana happily. "Hi Nanny Narcissa!" greeted Leo, placing a smacking kiss on her peach powdered cheek.

Draco picked up the discarded broom and bag, and waited for the twins to look at him. When they did Draco handed them the gifts. "A happy belated birthday!" he wished with a wry smile. Leo tore into the wrapping on the broom, grinning in delight when the broom fell out with a soft clank. Next to him, Libby's face was graced with a surprised smile at the sight of the charm bracelet lying on the velvet inside of the jewellery box. She squealed and raced over to Draco, Leo hot on her tail. "Thanks dad!!" they called out gleefully, wrapping their arms around him in a half hugs.

"Must be going" he called out, untangling himself from his children's limbs. He stood up and directed himself and Hermione out of the door. "Bye" he called. Hermione however hurried back into the room, instructing Narcissa on general information, and playing the role of the protective, unsure mother. She left with a threat of what would happen to the twins if they misbehaved, their eyes gazing up innocently at her. Hermione wasn't fooled.

As soon as the door closed, Narcissa told the twins who were standing awkwardly near the door. "Now that those boring miscreants have gone, how about we have a bit of fun?" she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously, as she directed the twins through a adjourning door.

The room they had entered looked exactly like a barn, and was equipped with bales of hay and, many large troughs, scattered haphazardly around. The best part however, was lying innocently on a small table near the door. Three paintball guns sat there, begging to be used. Literally hundreds of paint and water balloons were littered in the buckets and troughs. The twin's eyes widened as they surveyed everything. Narcissa grabbed her wand, and pointed it at Leo first. A flick later and Leo stood before here, clad from head to foot in white overalls. Transparent goggles covered his eyes and a pair of white gloves protected his hands. Two more flicks later, and she and Libby were wearing identical outfits to Leo.

"Right then, first rule: Not a word to your parents. Agreed?" Narcissa said. The twins nodded their heads like a doggies on a dashboard. "Secondly, no physical harm. No tripping, no kicking, Nothing. Understood?" she said glaring mock sternly at them. "Yes grandma!" chirped Leo, eager to begin. Narcissa cracked a smile at this, and shouted, "Go!!"

They all grabbed a gun, and tried to run to safety. Leo unfortunately did not make it in time. Libby had hit him in the back with a pink paint balloon. It contrasted wonderfully with the starch white of his overalls. She laughed delightedly as she ducked for safety behind a bale of hay. Narcissa grinned, glad they liked her idea, and pleased that she had charmed the guns not to fire with too much pressure. She did not want her grandchildren to be hurt having fun. Plus Hermione would most likely kill her, if that did come to be. Narcissa was too busy thinking to notice Leo sneaking up on her, a red paint balloon posed ready to attack. When she did notice however, it was too late. She glared up at him, her face full of bright red paint, it dripping gently off her aristocratic chin. She was again extraordinarily glad she had charmed the goggle's to repel paint, as otherwise she would be finding it extremely difficult to retaliate against Leo with limited visibility. She grinned in victory when a blue paint balloon hit the back of his head, tainting his blonde hair with flecks of blue. He cried an outcry of rage as he began to chase his grandma clutching a yellow balloon. Libby soon joined in, and the room was full with the sounds of raucous laughter that Malfoy Manor had been so deprived off for so many years.

Draco led Hermione down a panelled corridor, listening to her mumble. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked him, eyes imploring. "Yes!" he answered her immediately. "Honestly Hermione, my mother is not an invalid. She raised me didn't she? And look how I turned out!" he ended with a cheeky smile. Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You mean a spoiled, misguided, prejudiced brat?" she asked innocently. "Ouch. I'm hurt Hermione!" he told her, pretending to wince. He placed a hand over his heart and his eyes gazed up at her, in an all too familiar pout. Leo's face often graced the very same expression. Hermione looked away grinning. Draco caught this, and lifted his long, slender fingers towards her cheek, his fingers tracing a path towards her jaw. Hermione blushed. Draco tilted her face towards his, and angled his lips onto hers. They stood there, joined at the mouth, for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality it was only about a minute. Draco broke the kiss, panting slightly for air. He smiled at her, and entwined their fingers. "C'mon" he spoke softly, "Were going to be late…"

"For what?" asked Hermione. "It's a secret!" Draco said smiling secretively at her, as he led her into the frigid night air. They apparated with a loud POP, hands still tightly entwined.

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione were to be found on a balcony over looking St Brides Bay beach in Pembrokeshire, West Wales. Before them lay a small circular table, crystal champagne flutes, plates and cutlery all placed in appropriate places. An unopened bottle of Cristal Champagne was stood at their left, cooling in an ice bucket. The sound of the sea crashing against rocks, and the surf rolling in delighted Hermione. She had always loved the ocean. The sands were almost deserted, except for a couple who were strolling hand in hand bathed in moonlight. Hermione smiled, when she felt Draco's hand on the small of her back. He directed her with a light push towards her chair, where he proceeded to pull it out for her.

"Madame" he spoke softly, bowing. Hermione giggled as Draco straightened, kissing her hand softly. He then sat down in his seat, as a waiter appeared before them, handing them each a menu. Draco smiled at Hermione, who sat opposite of him. He scanned the menu, finally deciding to begin with, tender steak, and sauté potatoes, followed by a large slice of chocolate-strawberry layer cake. He signalled to the waiter, and told of his order. Hermione gave hers next. She had chosen the Crispy Duck and Watercress, and the same dessert as Draco. The waiter sauntered away, leaving the couple very much alone.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said, indicating the beach bathed in exquisite moonlight. "It is" Draco agreed, not looking at the ocean, but at her. Hermione blushed when she realised he was not talking about the ocean. "Wonder what the twins are doing?" Hermione asked. "Knowing my mother, probably something they shouldn't" Draco said grinning. Hermione laughed, her loose wavy hair falling onto her collarbone. "Speaking of mothers'" Hermione began, "mine phoned me yesterday. She invited me and the twins on a skiing trip to Switzerland over Easter. I've agreed to go for the first week, and leave before the second. The twins however will be staying the full tow weeks. Lucky them" ended Hermione sarcastically. Draco looked terribly confused. "Skiing?" he asked. Hermione giggled, and tried to explain. "It's kinda like a recreational sport. People go sliding down snow covered mountains on two long flat skis, using two poles for support. Its incredibly hard, but exhilarating" said Hermione.

"Hold up" Draco said, "You expect me to let my only recently discovered children, and the love of my life go sliding down snow covered mountains??" he asked incredulously. "Yup" Hermione told him. "Don't worry about the twins. They've been skiing since they were three. Almost like pro-skiers now. They can ice-skate too. Incredible balance they were gifted with. Must be your genes" Hermione said, toying with her napkin. Draco smirked at the compliment. "So what about you?" he continued. "Can you slide down mountains?" Hermione laughed uproariously. "Me?" she said, "Yes. On a pair of skies, No. On my backside, Yes!" she said through her laughter. Draco joined in, but stopped when their food was brought out.

They ate in companionable silence, sipping champagne, from the bottle had been opened. "How's the food?" Draco asked, after swallowing a mouthful of potato. "Delicious!" Hermione told him, eating a forkful of watercress. Once their dinner had been eaten, they were presented with mints to cleanse their pallets, then dessert. "So how'd you become a teacher at Wands Way?" enquired Draco. "Well, after the twins were born, it was extremely difficult. I lived with my parents for many years, in fact I didn't move out till the twins started at Wands Way. Before Wands Way, I worked in a small muggle nursery, which was ideal, as the twins could come too. But the pay wasn't that great, so as soon as they turned five, I began looking for another, better job. I came across the advert for the Arithmancy position in the Daily Prophet, and thought I'd apply. Never thought I'd get accepted, but I did. That was three years ago. It changed my life wonderfully. The twins got a free private education, and I got a well paying job" she said, as she chewed on a chocolate covered strawberry. Draco smiled sadly at her.

"You never would have had to worry about money if you'd have come to me…" he said softly, his eyes downcast. Hermione shifted suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Draco… I was naïve, and incredibly stupid. I realise now that I should have told you the moment I found out that was pregnant. Can you forgive me?" Hermione asked, with bated breath.

Draco was thinking about all the things he had missed in the twins' lives. He had missed their very first milestones, their first smile, first word, first step, and first day at school. He had missed the first time they had uttered the word "Dad" as a baby… he had missed eight birthdays. He didn't even truly know much about them. He didn't know their likes and dislikes; hell he didn't even know they were virtually pro-skiers until today. But then, a small voice in the back of his head ordered him to think of all the things still to come. Their Hogwarts acceptance letters, what houses they would be in, their teen years, first boyfriend/girlfriend, graduation, marriage, and their children. That was all still to inevitably come. Thinking about this, put a smile onto Draco's face. Yes, he could forgive Hermione.

"Yes I can forgive you" he told Hermione, smiling at her. "But on one condition!" he said. "Of course!" Hermione said. "That if there is to be any more children, you'll tell me first?" Hermione laughed, "Yes of course I will, silly goose!!" and with that said she leaned over and kissed him soundly.

Draco and Hermione were walking on the beach hand in hand. Their shoes were dangling from their hands, and sand was getting stuck in between their toes. They walked towards the surf, the sand becoming increasingly damper. Finally they reached the surf, and walked along it, the water lapping their ankles gently. Hermione looked at Draco in the moonlight. He looked beautiful, like a heavenly body sent down to Earth. He truly did look like an angel. When he looked down at her and kissed her lips tenderly, Hermione knew that she would love him forever. He leaned his forehead against hers, and she looked into his intense aqua eyes, almost the same colour of the sea behind her. His eyes seemed to proclaim his love for her. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco was on one knee before her, a ring in his hand. It took Hermione a few seconds to comprehend what was actually happening.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than I have ever loved another human being" Draco confessed, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Would you do me the indescribable honour of becoming my wife, to have and to hold for all eternity?" he asked softly, the water lapping around this knee.

Hermione held her breath, tears making there way swiftly down her face, and falling into the never-ending ocean. "Yes!" said Hermione, collapsing on top of Draco, both of them landing in the shallow water. "What did you say?" asked Draco disbelieving. "I said yes! Of course I'll be your wife!" said Hermione joyfully, her eyes sparkling from the tears. Draco smiled the biggest smile Hermione had ever seen, and placed the beautiful ring on her finger. He then leaned over and straddled his fiancée, bestowing upon her the most loving and passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. The two lovers lay together, in the surf of the blue ocean, bathed in ethereal moonlight. It was that night, that two became one.

**Authors Note: Hey guys!! How you doing? Lol, hope y'all liked this chappie. It was a mushy one. ). Remember I said this story would be finished by x-mas? I think I need to rewind a bit… I don't think it'll be fully completed in 20 odd days, but semi-completed. It will however, be most certainly completed by the end of January.**

**Big, huge, cyber hugs to all you wished me luck with my impending surgery! You guys are the best! Rock on!!**

**No personal responses today sorry! But it's like 11pm on a Sunday here, and I got school tomorrow. My mum's hounding me to get off the pc and go to bed, so no responses! I'm incredibly sorry…**

**But THANKS to ALL who reviewed! I love you!**

**_P.S: If anyone wants to see a pic of the beach Draco proposed to Hermione on, there is a link to it on my profile page. Click the_ homepage_ button. I myself have visted that beach, studied it too, for my Phyiscal Geography exam. Beautiful Bay, it is! Check it out, you'll love it! :-). I have also visted 80 of all the other beaches on that particular website._**


	17. I Loved You First

**Disclaimer: After sixteen of these, you'd think everyone would have got the message. It, being, that I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I do not claim royalties or anything in succession of this _fan_ fiction. **

**Again, a huge thanks to Lain for editing this chapter! I owe you so much! Your advice has been great!**

**Big huge thanks to all who reviewed!! You all left such wonderful reviews, full of wonderful compliments, which have inflamed by already big ego lol! Thanks! -). **

**Chapter Seventeen: I Loved You First.**

Monday fell upon Hermione swiftly. She had spent the Sunday prior, with Draco. They had broken the news to Narcissa, Harry and the Weasley's. He had gone relatively okay. Harry and Ron had taken Draco aside, in the pretence of a "manly" discussion, and had promptly threatened him with castration, death or torture, simply whatever would be applicable, if the need ever arose. Draco had laughed in their faces and excused himself, feeling a sweat band form around his lower neck. Harry and Ron had spent the following evening glowering at him menacingly. Hermione had yet to break the news to her parents, deciding that it would best for her to break the astounding news to them over a quiet family meal, in which Draco would just have to be present for.

Mrs. Weasley's exclamation at the news of Hermione's engagement had been Hermione's ultimate favourite so far. It went something along the lines of;

"Well it's about time, dearie. You know you're not getting any younger. Best to snap em up while your young. You're such a pretty thing too! Only a matter of time till this happened. And, oh my, Draco! He's a fine looking young man, isn't he dear? Reminds me of my Arthur" Molly said blushing a rosy hue and continuing to bustle around her kitchen, brandishing a copper pan and waving it in the air, pointing it at Hermione. "So I can expect more delightful children from you two soon, dearie?" Molly had enquired hopefully, casting a curious glance at Hermione's midriff. Now, it was Hermione's turn to blush, she basically shouted "No, not yet", earning herself lopsided, concerned glances from everyone else. She had then hurriedly excused herself and occupied herself near the mantle.

Hermione was currently sat in the staff room at Wands Way. The females were circled around Hermione tightly, like animals circling it's prey and were exclaiming over her engagement ring, and swooning at the details of the proposal. Draco sat next to her, his arm draped casually over her, and a very proud grin marring his features.

"I wish my Eric had been as romantic!" shared Eleanor Evans, the young, mousy haired Transfiguration teacher. "But no! How'd he propose to me? After a stroll down Blackpool pier and a bag of chips!" she exclaimed hotly. "Don't know why I ever said yes!" she huffed; glaring in envy at the huge sparkler perched on Hermione's un-manicured finger, her face sporting a loving expression at the thought of her Eric.

"Dear that's just awful!" agreed Sarah Jones, patting Eleanor on the back sympathetically. "Well Nathan, he proposed on an island in Tahiti, after my friend Angela's wedding. It was beautiful. If only it had lasted. Can't say the end was quite as desirable as the beginning" Sarah said sadly, her long shiny black hair hiding her face from view. She was talking about her brutal divorce case in which Nathan had been caught committing adultery with a hotel cleaner, during their honeymoon in Hawaii. The girl's all hugged her softly, muttering explicit things about Nathan under their breaths.

Draco sat, pretending to be interested in the conversation around him. He didn't understand how one could be interested listening to the life stories of fellow colleagues. He was bored, and oddly frightened by all the clustered females, eyeing him as he her were a piece of prime British Beef. His eyes restlessly followed the hands of the clock, placed above the ornate fireplace. Only a minute till he was freed. He counted down in his head, tuning out the voice of Sarah Jones, focusing on the numbers jumping around in his mind. Finally he heard the bell toll. Jumping up, he attacked Hermione's mouth, departing with a hasty "Love you!" Draco rolled his eyes when the women clustering around his fiancée practically melted_. 'Honestly' _he thought as he hurried away from the overcrowded room. In fact, he was in such haste; he never noticed the cerulean eyes glaring darkly at him from an alcove.

Hermione had been left completely alone in the staff room, which she liked, as she craved the quiet of solidarity. She had a rare free period this lesson. She began to hum a tune she had heard from the radio, The Killers, Mr. Brightside. Her voice grew louder, as she marked her year fives workbooks in red ink. Hermione was always amazed at the simple mistakes her pupils often made. Honestly the eight times tables weren't that hard. Marking a big X in red ink, she sighed, the diamond in her ring had just caught the sun. She silently admired it; unbeknownst to her she had an audience.

"It's beautiful Hermione", said Rob, closing the door. Hermione jumped startled. Her quill fell free from her fingers, and she blushed. "Um, hi Rob. Didn't see you there" she mumbled as she bent down and retrieved her eagle feathered quill. "Obviously" he stated sarcastically as he sat down in an empty seat across from her. Hermione frowned.

"Draco **_Malfoy_**, then Hermione?" Rob said scathingly. "Yes, it is" she said hotly, feeling insulted. She sat back down, and glanced at the shut door, contemplating running away from Rob. She felt oddly afraid. "Why him?" Rob asked softly, his eyes boring into her. "Why him what?" Hermione asked, confused. "Why are you engaged to him?" Rob spat suddenly. "Oh… Well, because I love him" she concluded, her chin held high defiantly, this statement sounding stupid in her mind.

"Really?" Rob asked disbelievingly, laughing slightly, his voice coming out choked. "My Hermione, you have only known him for a week!" he exclaimed. "No, that's not true" Hermione stated. "Draco and I go back. A long way, in fact I've known him since I was eleven!" she said emphatically. "And" she continued "he's the" she stopped, suddenly unsure. "He's the what?" Rob encouraged, his blue eyes darkening to a navy blue.

"The father of my children!" she said hesitantly. Rob inhaled. "He's the guy who got you up the duff, then abandoned you to raise two children, at the age of nineteen?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "And your marrying him?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione blinked. "He didn't know I was pregnant" she countered. "I never told him" she said. Now it was Rob's turn to blink. "Why not?" he asked now interested, yet slightly puzzled. "We had a history. Let's just say he was misguided in his beliefs…" Hermione said faintly, hating the memories that had begun to resurface. "He was racist?" Rob gaped. Hermione nodded, and Rob just sat in his chair quietly, gaping in a mixture of shock and disbelief at Hermione, the girl he loved, who was marrying an arrogant, racist man who had tormented her endlessly in her childhood.

The silence hung thick in the air, the only sound penetrating it, was the scratching noise of Hermione's quill. Hermione's eyebrows contracted in confusion at the barely legible handwriting of a Mister Isaac Burstyn. Grumbling she placed it at the bottom of the pile on her lap, conscious of the uncomfortable, relentless staring of Robert Reid. Shifting slightly, she quickly lifted her eyes up, and was met with what she had expected, the ice cool glare of Rob's cerulean eyes. She sighed and resumed her marking. She wished he would hurry up and get over his strange obsession with her, it was unnerving.

"Why couldn't you have said yes to me?" he said suddenly, his voice broken, his eyes remaining downcast. He was referring to the time when he himself had proposed to Hermione. She had rejected him, needless to say.

"Rob…" Hermione said softly. "You know why… Please, Just drop it?" she pleaded. "No", he replied, his lower lip jutting out defiantly. "Didn't you love me?" he continued. "Not even once?"

"Yes I did love you once. I still do, just not in the way you want me too. I love you as a friend. Not as a husband, not as a prospective father to the twins either" Hermione said, as nicely as she could. "But**_ I_** love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. Why can't you just love me back?" he said his voice lowering a decibel every syllable. Hermione gazed up at him, compassion burning brightly in her chocolate orbs.

"I was willing, to be yours. I was willing to be a father" Rob whispered. "Wasn't that enough?" he asked eyes pleading with her to say yes. "Say you love me Hermione! Please say you love me!" He begged, his eyes alight with a manic determination.

"I know you'll find someone special one day Rob. Let me go, and I know you will" Hermione said consolingly. "DAMMIT Hermione!!" Rob roared. "I don't want anyone else! **_I want you!_**!" he implored. And with no warning, Rob stood up and kissed Hermione forcefully. Hermione was outrageously angered by his antics, and pushed against his chest. He didn't budge an inch. Rob continued the assault on her mouth, pushing hard against her lips. Hermione's fingers felt deftly around in her pockets, looking for her wand. She couldn't find it. She had left it in her coat pocket, which was hanging up near the door. Hermione whimpered pitifully in defeat, and Rob mistook this as a moan of pleasure, began to become engrossed. Hermione struggled against his body, but he was simply too strong.

Hermione, seeing no other way to get free, bit down hard on his lower lip. She felt the coppery taste of his blood inside of her mouth and spat it out. "Stop it Rob! STOP IT!" she shouted at him hysterically. He simply glanced at her, his black hair falling into oceanic blue eyes, his strong jaw line taut, and his lips bruised. His eyes suddenly darkened, and he gasped. As quick as he could, he crawled off Hermione, hanging his head limply in shame.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" he said brokenly, a tear marring its path down the perfection of his face. "I didn't mean too!" he told her, "I just wanted you to know how much I love you!" Rob exclaimed eyes boring into Hermione's head, begging her to believe.

Hermione was in a state of shock. She had just been practically sexually assaulted by one of her closest friends. She was staring at Rob in a sort of apathy, and his pleas were escaping her. "Rob" she whispered, "just leave me alone. I don't love you, I love Draco. Leave me alone, or so help me, I'll tell him and everyone else what you just did," she threatened softly. She stood up on unsteady legs, and began to walk towards the door.

"Hermione, Wait!!" Rob called. Hermione stopped, but did not look at him. "**I loved you first**!" he told her, as if believed that this would change anything. "I loved you regardless of your blood, I loved you regardless of your friends, and I loved you despite your past" he said irrevocably, "I love you for you!" he cried desperately when he received no acknowledgement.

Hermione continued to walk, ignoring him with derision, her heels making a loud noise in the silence of the room. She reached the door and opened it. Before she left she turned to Rob, "Please don't speak to me ever again. Stay away from my children. Stay away from Draco. But most of all, go and get some mental help and stay away from me!", and with that said she walked out and slammed the door detrimentally.

She walked in confidence along the deserted corridors of Wands Way, the brightly coloured artwork of the children reflecting slightly in the sun's morning rays. Hermione's head was held was held high, and she came to a decision. She would not disclose to anyone what had just taken place. It would only cause harm, and hurt for all. Despite her strong demeanour, a tear escaped unnoticed by Hermione, and ran down her check, her mascara running slightly. Before she knew it, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom, threw herself into the closest cubicle and cried her eyes out into her hands.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was having a mental debate about its content. It took a massive U-turn in my first write of this chapter, my beta; Lain gave me some good advice and basically said it was just a tad too much. Thanks Lain :-)! **

**I've been terribly busy with my exams, mock GCSEs, in Geography, History, Catering, English Language, and Literature. They ended today, thank the Lord! (",). **

**I went to a Blink 182 concert on the 7th, and it was just awesome!! Sugarcult and The Kinnison's were supporting, and it rocked! Got a bit squashed as I got pushed to the front, but yea it was great. I was planning on seeing the Manic Street Preachers, who were being supported by Razorlight, but they cancelled, and postponed it to Jan 11th, which I won't be able to make. Total bummer. **

**On another note, my operation is taking place on Monday morning, so it may be a while till you see another chapter, I'll definitely have posted one by New years though, :-), and it'll be about the dinner taking place at the Granger's. Should be interesting. **

**Hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Don't forget to leave out the mince pies and milk for Santa now! ;-).**

**A few personal responses:**

**Harry Ptoetr Freak: **The paintball thing wasn't planned lol, I was just writing and it came into my head outta nowhere!! I enjoyed writing it though, made me a giggle a bit at the imagery. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are to go! Probably about ten, but it's just estimation! Thanks for the compliment, and for the wonderful review! You rock!

**Runaway mental patient:** Sure, I'll check your fics out the moment I have some spare time!! Which I'll have plenty of in the new year!

**EgyptsStar: **:-) thanks for your lavish compliments, it made me blush!! Lol, such an ego boost to get a review like yours! You rock!! ), thanks for your review!

**Honey-gurl808:** Ah, the reactions of the friends and family. Hermione's parent's reaction should be interesting, I hope. And yup, the beach is stunning, and I too want Hermione's ring!! (Sighs). Hmm, I need to find someone like Draco… I wish lol. Anyways, thanks loads for your review! It was one of the best reviews I got for this chapter! :-).

**Smay:** Perhaps… I debated upon having a small sequel, but I'm just gonna see how this pans out first. It would be fascinating to see Leo and Libby all grown up… :-), thanks for your review!!

**Blonde-brain:** Hey! I meant to tell you that in your last review, for chapter 15, you were the only one who correctly guessed what Draco's intentions were!! :-). Guess it's not true about blondes being dumb then :p. Lol, thanks a zillion for your review, you rock!!

**Slytherin ice princess:** The reactions!! I think I should have devoted an entire chapter to the reactions…. Too late now lol. Thanks for your review, and I'm keeping on smiling, see: D!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX: **No problems! Don't worry hun, I'm not mad! And I agree, it is a pwettyful picture! Thanks for your review!!

**Ginny-and-Draco-Fan**: Oh my, thank you so much! I hope it'll all be fine too!! I like you :-), you seem truly nice. Thanks for your review; it cheered me up so much!!

**Medea Callous:** Well I guess Liberty could turn out like him… It was just me not thinking probably, and maybe being a bit sexist, which is weird because I'm against all that… I just thought that as she's only eight, and into the age where fairies and princesses are the top of her imagination, she would prefer a pretty bracelet more than a broom.

**Finally-defeated:** Lol!! I know his eyes are grey hun, calm down!! :-). You know something; I have absolutely no idea why I made his eyes aqua blue… Spur of the moment thing most likely lol. Plus, I'm a natural idiot/klutz. I myself would simply melt if I were proposed to like that… by Draco, even though he's fictional!! Is it even possible to fall in love with a fictional character? Coz if its not, then I think I've exceeded the impossible! What an achievement! :-), well anyways I'm glad you liked this chapter! I loved the last update of SE, Hadrian's gone slightly evil! He's becoming slightly scary lol. So, tell me what you think of this chappie, please???

**Marmalade Fever:** I thought you could get pink sapphires?? I know they originally blue, but I checked it out on Google, and yup there are definitely pink sapphires… At least I hope there is lol :-). Anyways, thanks for your review!!

**Daunting Darkness:** Yup, quite the little heartbreaker he will be! He got all the good looking genes in the family, it's so unfair! :-). I'll be ready to start swatting in a few years, -). Thanks for your review!! :-).


	18. Meet the Grangers

**Disclaimer: I am but a poor girl with nothing but this PC. Do not make me cry please, by suing me over this stor-ee! :). (I own nothing at all in correlation with Harry Potter, JK Rowling, Bloomsbury (or scholastic), or Warner Brothers!**

Humongous thanks to Lain for taking time out of her life to edit this story! Love you!

I hope you all like this chapter, I struggled terribly with it, and it took me ages to write. Got a horrible case of writer's block and I did promise you all I'd update before New Years, so here it is!

Again, hope you all like Lysander, I personally love him! He's my new favourite character. Cyber cookies to anyone who correctly guesses where his name is from, Think Literature! ; ).

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Eighteen: Meet the Grangers.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After a good few minutes of sobbing, Hermione gently wiped her eyes dry with copious amounts of pink toilet tissue. Sniffling every few seconds, Hermione just kept contemplating things in her mind. She did not understand why Rob had become so obsessed with **her**_. 'It's not like I'm extraordinarily pretty or anything!" _she thought. Hermione sighed softly as she stood, and smoothed down the crinkles in her clothing. Unlocking the door, she left her sanctuary. She walked numbly over to the sink, and had to bend her knees a little, due to the sinks being far too low for someone of her height. This was a children's bathroom after all. She turned the tap on, and splashed cold water onto her blotchy face, immediately feeling slightly refreshed.

Several moments later, Hermione left the bathroom composed, her head held high, and her complexion flawless. However, if someone were to look closely then they would see her red, bloodshot eyes and slight quivering lower lip. Hermione was sure that if she were to see Rob again soon, then her carefully constructed façade would break and she would flip at him in a frenzy. She heard the school bell ring numbly, the sound sounding foreign to her ears. Hermione forced a smile unto her bruised lips as small children began to swarm around her, laughing happily and wishing her a good afternoon in a carefree attitude that Hermione suddenly envied.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Thankfully Hermione did not see Rob at all for the rest of the week. He seemed to be wisely keeping away from her. Hermione assumed that he was probably scared she would tell someone about his actions on Monday afternoon. Today was Friday and it was the day of breaking the news of her engagement to her parents. Draco had been most merciful in his agreement to meet her parents. But, despite his apparent change of beliefs, he was still slightly wary of muggles, simply because he knew very little of their ways. But, Hermione wished for him to come, so he would. She had been looking very exhausted these past few days and Draco knew that he would do anything she asked of him.

For her part, Hermione was extremely relieved, for the Easter Holidays had just begun. Term at **Wands Way **had just ended, and she would not have to confront Rob again for at least another two weeks. Plus, despite her first apparent reaction of dislike towards the impending skiing holiday in Switzerland, Hermione was actually immensely looking forward to spending some quality time with her family. And, her mother would not be able to_ try_ and set her up with men whom she immediately disliked, but who her mother always argued were **_"charming"_** men, perfectly suited to her. Unconsciously Hermione smiled widely, eyes focused on her engagement ring. Yes, perhaps this holiday would be good for her. She could use the relaxation.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At the moment, Hermione was sat at the table in the kitchen, clutching a blue biro and scribbling a letter to Ginny, mainly centred on the younger witch's pregnancy. Ginny only had around four months of pregnancy left, and Hermione could not contain her excitement at the thought of a little Potter being born.

The kitchen gleamed around her, the spotlights casting shadows into the corners. She could hear the angered shrieks of the twins in the next room. They were fighting again. Hermione grumbled and stood up, then marched into the living room, furious.

"**LEO!"** she shouted, seeing Leo perched above Libby and pulling at her hair tightly. Libby, always one to defend herself however was at Leo's neck with her nails, crafting vicious red marks into his tanned skin. **"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" **Hermione shouted as she roughly pulled Leo off Libby. Holding one child at either side of her, Hermione ordered them to explain. All she received where dark glares aimed at either twin. Hermione sighed and placed each twin on either sides of the couch. She kneeled between them on the floor.

"What's this all about?" she asked softly. Again she received no answer. The twins simply started at their lap, their arms folded. "Why were you fighting?" she asked. She noticed Leo shuffled slightly, a sign that he wanted to tell her something but aware that Libby was there. "Liberty, go and wait upstairs" she said as nicely as she could, hoping not to sound accusatory. Libby rose and trudged up the stairs, mumbling the whole way up, her face downcast.

Hermione focused her attention upon Leo, and smoothed down his glistening hair. "What's wrong baby?" she asked softly, "Why were you and Libby fighting?". Leo looked up at his mother, his eyes suddenly shiny. "Libby said… she said that daddy is gonna" here he choked, and tears began to slowly spill down his cheeks, "she said that daddy is gonna to leave us like Rob did!" he said his voice high pitched. He threw his arms around Hermione's neck, his tears falling onto her blouse. "He's not going to, is he mum? He's not! I told her he's not" Leo declared confidently, his hands curled into fists in her hair.

Hermione's eyes widened at what he told her, and her heart stopped beating for a second. **_'Oh my god, Is this really what they think? What I have done to my babies? Things have moved too fast… They don't understand what's happening, dear Merlin, what am I going to do?' _**Hermione thought worriedly, on the edge of hysteria. Regaining control over her mind, she shifted herself and Leo, so that her son was in her lap. She pulled Leo closer and tried to vainly console him, smoothing his hair with her fingers, drying his tears. "Baby, daddy's never going to leave you or Libby. He loves you, you're his children" she whispered to him, desperate for him to believe.

A noise attracted her attention. Libby was stood on the stairs, looking ashamed, and her blue eyes wide, reminding Hermione of a deer caught in headlights. Hermione held out a hand to her daughter and beckoned her forward. Libby hesitated for a second but then came quickly running into Hermione's embrace, curling her arms tightly around her mother, begging for her comfort. Together they sat on the floor, one child either side of Hermione, curled tightly into her embrace. She pulled them even closer, whispering to them.

"I love you. **_Both _of you** equally" Hermione told them in a no-nonsense tone. "And I'll **never** leave you" Hermione promised. "But you must know that your daddy does love you, he loves you an awful lot, even if he doesn't tell you it. You know that, don't you?" she asked. She received no answer, just slight sniffling. Hermione sat there and contemplated everything. Had things moved too fast between her and Draco? She was finding it hard to believe how she could have been so selfish. She had children to think of, this wasn't a simple romance between two teens. She promised herself something, there and then. She realised something she had always known about her children_. **'They come before anything, including Draco'**_she thought **_'they're the most important thing in my life'_ **she concluded** _'I'd do anything for them',_ **and as she sat their on the floor, the most precious things in her life curled around her, Hermione knew that she would do absolutely anything to make them happy, even if that meant sacrificing her relationship with Draco.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Silence**. It reigned in the car. There seemed to be some unspoken agreement not to speak between all four occupants. The only noise that penetrated the surreal silence was that of the radio, turned down low, and softly playing a song by a new band called '_Freefaller_'. Leo, sat in the back, nodded his head in tune with the music, his blond hair flopping all over his head; his finger's posed as if he were strumming an electric guitar. Draco watched him through the side mirror outside of the car, with an amused eye. He fought down a chuckle when Leo began to mouth the words, his eyes closed, his fingers still strumming. He looked hilarious. Libby simply stared at him, one slender eyebrow raised, a quite unreadable expression adoring her pretty face. Hermione seemed completely oblivious to her son's antics and stared out black tarmac of the busy motorway. Her hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel, and she looked immensely strained. Draco was quite worried about her, and decided to question her later. Perhaps she was merely worried over what her parent's reaction to him would be.

Around five minutes later, they arrived outside of a normal, two story house, with a red door. Hermione pulled up, and parked her little car on the pavement outside of her childhood home. A few seconds later, as she walked up the smooth concrete path, Hermione smiled at the familiarity that washed over her in immense waves. The detached house stood in front of her, was fairly large, made entirely out of stone, and had wonderful bay windows and a high sloping red roof. What was left of the sun was shining softly onto the roof, its rays bouncing off, giving the illusion that the roof was glowing. Hermione loved its character; it always reminded her of a large farmhouse. Sighing, Hermione pushed the doorbell, a rich vibrating noise emitting from the small device. Leo and Libby stood in front of her dutifully, oddly quiet. Draco was stood behind her, extremely close, and Hermione could feel his hot breath on her naked neck. She shivered with delight involuntary, goose bumps springing up on her neck.

Draco, who witnessed the reaction of Hermione's neck, smirked and quickly swooped in, kissing her neck softly, his lips tickling her skin, his hot breath was making her shiver. Hermione shuddered, and her knee's felt oddly weak. The door swung open and Draco quickly straightened, extracting his mouth from her neck. She frowned at the loss of contact, her skin feeling bare.

"Um, Hey mum" she greeted meekly. "Hermione dear!" exclaimed her mother warmly. "Come in, come in!" she told them all, standing aside. They filled in, one by one, Draco still standing exceptionally close to Hermione. Her mother, Anne, was talking to the twins, as she removed them of their brightly coloured cloaks. "Gramp's is in there" she told them as if it were a great secret, pointing at the room on their right. As soon as they were free, they both scrambled into the aforementioned room. Not even a second later, they all distinctly heard the muffled **_"ommppphhh" _**of someone from within. Hermione smiled and shook her head, knowing that her children had just attacked her father; no doubt they had pounced upon him.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said formally, holding out a hand for Anne to shake, effectively shattering the uncomfortable silence. Anne Granger grasped it, a smile framing her pretty, but aged face. "Hello Draco dear, I'm Anne, and you'll be meeting my husband Sean as soon as he can free himself of the twins!" Anne told him, smiling serenely, her tone friendly, but inquiring. "Can I take your coat?" she offered both her daughter and Draco, smiling genially, her eyes, so much like Hermione's sparkling. Hermione answered by shuffling out of her cloak and giving it to her mother, Draco quickly emulated her.

"Oh, Hermione, Lysander wants to speak to you dear" Anne told Hermione, still clutching their cloaks, "He's been looking forward to seeing you again for ages". "Lysander?" Draco asked, confused. "Hermione, please show Draco into the sitting room love" she asked, still smiling her brown eyes alight with love. Anne hung up their cloaks next to the twins, and excused herself, vaguely muttering something about dinner burning.

"Lysander?" Draco asked yet again, a blank look adoring his aristocratic face. Hermione smiled, "My fifteen year old brother" she answered dryly. As it is Murphy's Law, Lysander, or at least Draco assumed it to be Lysander, exited the room of which the twins had entered five minutes prior and inflicted his company upon the couple. The teenage boy stood directly in front of Draco, had spiky brown hair, with small tints of dark blue evident in it's depths, dark eyes, a strong jaw line and nose, and looked to be about five foot six. He had the exact same skin tone, as Hermione.

He wore baggy faded demin jeans, held up unsuccessfully by a thick black belt. The buckle of this belt had a skull and bone design etched into the metal. His black t-shirt fit him tight, displaying his muscles well, and the slogan **"I Hate You . Com**" was slapped right in the middle, in bold white letters. Black converse trainers were on his feet, and black sweatbands were wrapped around his wrists, each sporting the same design as the one on his belt buckle. Draco thought that he looked a lot like Hermione, the same colour hair, and skin etc.

"Hey dude" Lysander greeted, eyeing Draco up and down, a look of great dislike evident in his eyes. As if satisfied that he could take him out if need be, he turned to Hermione, deciding to simply ignore Draco for the time being. "Sis" he said with a nod of the head, smiling greatly. "Nice to see you again, beginning to think you'd forgotten where we lived!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it Ly!" Hermione said, as she rushed forward and hugged her brother. "You need to stop growing" she commented when she barely grazed past his eyes in the height stake. He laughed but seemingly ignored her comment. When she pulled away, he winked at her as if he knew a secret that she didn't. She eyed him, eyebrows raised in question. As if deciding that he did know something that he wasn't disclosing, she barked at him, "Out with it Ly or I'll show Amy those photos of you nude!" she threatened. "Amy's long gone!" informed Ly, before adding "its Lauren now!" he told his sister with a hefty wink. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out immaturely. "Cough-Cough-_Child_!" Ly retorted as childishly as Hermione, but at least he had a good excuse, he **was** still underage, therefore a child. Hermione laughed richly, the first time since Rob's deranged attack.

Lysander cleared his throat. "Well…" he began, "I just had the most interesting conversation with my favourite nephew Leo, and he divulged some _fascinating _information" Ly said slyly. "What did he say?" inquired Hermione in a dangerous tone. "Well, I did **_promise_** not to say anything, and how could I break the trust of an innocent child, whom ador" he was rudely interrupted by Hermione. "I'll give you ten pounds if you break your promise" Hermione said, digging round her jean pockets, and then brandishing a slightly rumpled ten pound note. She knew she had just bribed her brother to break the trust of her son, but she was too curious to care at that precise moment. Just what did Leo tell Ly?

"**Deal!"** agreed Ly, reaching forward and swiping the money. "You know me too well" he commented wryly as he pocketed the crumpled note. Hermione smirked at him, a trait she had picked up from Draco. Ly cleared his throat again, before beginning. "Leo told me that you" again Ly was interrupted, this time not by Hermione but by his mother who had returned to where she had left Hermione and Draco, near the front door. She seemed very surprised to still see them standing there.

"Hermione!" she scolded reprovingly, "what are you still doing out here?". She did not however; wait for a reply before announcing that dinner was done. Anne then ordered Hermione to show Draco into the dining room, and asked Ly to wash up before eating, in a bossy commanding tone, that all mothers use.

Before Ly slipped up the stairs to wash up as his mother had ordered, he whispered into Hermione's ear, rather loudly: "Nice ring, Mrs. Malfoy" in a rather detrimental tone, leaving Hermione standing in the entrance hall, her mouth agape, looking rather like an unattractive fish. "Close your mouth Mione; you don't wanna catch flies now do you?" Ly commented dryly and most succinctly, before running up the heavily carpeted stairs two at a time.

Draco himself was feeling incredibly dejected. He had been bluntly ignored during the conversation between Hermione and her brother. He didn't believe he had been intentionally ignored, but it still annoyed him. The look of loathing present in the teenage boy's eyes always greatly unnerved him. Another thing that bugged him was the fact that he knew nothing of Lysander's existence until only a few minutes prior. He did not know that Hermione even had a brother; he had been under the illusion that she was an only child, just like him. How many other things did he not know about his very own fiancée? Hundreds of things most probably. This revelation did nothing to improve his already tenebrous demeanour, and he stood in the stubborn stance of his younger years.

Hermione shook her head, as if trying to erase Ly's obvious comment of her engagement. Her chest ached, and she felt overwhelming guilty as she remembered the hurt evident in his voice when he had made his biting comment. Remembering her mother's orders, Hermione reached forward and grasped Draco's hand. It felt oddly clammy and she sent him a questioning look at which he ignored. She leaned forward and aligned her forehead with Draco's, pressing lightly on the top of his head. Her lips formed a pout, and she stared at Draco, her eyes asking him to tell her why he was acting so… rigid. His intense eyes clouded over with something unreadable. Hermione sighed and placed a gossamer kiss on Draco's soft lips. This small kiss, soon turned into an even bigger kiss, and they were pretty much making out in the entrance hall of Hermione's parents house.

"Aw man! My eyes!" came the slightly hysterical, disgusted cry of Lysander. Hermione pulled away from Draco, but found that he would not release her fully. She gave up, and a smile graced her lips as she was pressed up against Draco's solid chest. "Get a room!" Ly told them, as he shielded his eyes and finished his descent down the carpeted stairs, his belt failing miserably to do its job. "No one should have to see their sister making out, especially with someone like **_that_**!" he mumbled as he shuddered. "Pull your pants up Ly!" called out Hermione, "I can see your **arse**!" she told him, laughing. She received no response other than that of Ly's middle finger pointing up towards heaven. "Does that mean I'm number one?" she asked innocently, as Ly disappeared into the dining room.

Hermione turned to Draco; her eyes alight with mischief, laughing solidly. No one could make her laugh as much as Ly did. She was glad that he had seemed to have forgotten all about his earlier remark. That was one of the best things about Ly, he forgave and forgot easily. Still laughing, Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest, and was immensely pleased to hear the rich baritone voice of his, laughing along with her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Five minutes later, everyone was seated around the fairly large oval dining table, which was set out very prettily. Draco had been formally introduced to Sean Granger, a 40sih something man, with a strong lined face, hazel eyes alight with intelligence, and rich chestnut hair streaked with lines of grey. He wore thin wire rimmed silver spectacles which only seemed to complement his persona of intelligence, and when he shook Draco's hand, he had stared levelly at him as if he were staring at his soul. Frankly, Draco had been immensely intimidated by Sean Granger, a mere muggle. For some reason, Draco seemed to respect the middle aged man from the moment he had first set eyes on him, despite the intimidation. It was incredibly rare to be respected by a Malfoy, the leaders of Wizarding upper society, but Draco knew that Sean knew nothing of his position in the Wizarding World. Draco cut his thoughts short when he heard Hermione's voice asking something to her parents.

"How's the surgery been Dad?" she asked curiously, as she helped herself to some boiled potatoes. The twins were seated on Hermione's left, he was seating on her right. Lysander was sat next to Draco, Anne next to him, Sean next to her, and Libby next to her Grandfather.

"Oh it's fine" came the unconcerned response of Sean. "There's been an increase in the amount of young children needing fillings and all sorts lately. I blame it on all this junk food! Too much fizzy drinks and sugary sweets" he sighed resignedly. "Glad to see you've been keeping my grandchildren's teeth healthy though dear!" he told Hermione proudly. "I had a look at their teeth earlier! They've got the pearliest whites I've ever seen!" he told them all, winking at the twins. Rumbled laughter came from everyone at the table, except from Draco, who did not have the foggiest idea what they were on about. _'Pearly whites?'_ he thought baffled.

"How's Hogwarts Ly?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with interest. This question sure sparked Draco's interest too. "You're a **_wizard_**?" he spluttered most unrefined, and he _almost_ blushed when he realised everyone was looking at him. "Of course I am!" Lysander told him most indignantly. "**_Why the hell wouldn't I be_**?" Ly almost exploded, his voice dangerously low, his dark eyes glaring at Draco heavily. If looks could kill, Draco would've been dead.

"I don't know…" Draco fired back, shrugging his shoulders. "What house are you in?" Draco asked, wanting to break the silence surrounding the table. "_Gryffindor_?" he asked, a slight smirk framing his lips. "No" Lysander sneered, his dark eyes becoming intense, "**Slytherin**" Ly said now completely uncaring at what Draco's reaction would be, and shuffling steak into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Draco simply sat there, his eyes wide, his food going cold, oblivious to the idle chit-chat taking place around him. Lysander was a Slytherin?!? Turning again to Lysander, who was sat opposite him, he told him he was once a Slytherin.

"I know" came Ly's response. "You're the **_infamous_** Draco Malfoy, muggle hater extraordinaire!" Lysander sneered sarcastically, his lip curling in distaste. "You're just like the bastards who tormented me, calling me a mudblood when I was younger. Last person to call **me** a mudblood ended up in the hospital wing with broken bones, not by magic either, the _**pure blooded**_ pansies" Ly sneered again, his face all but blank, except for the pride that seemed to have etched itself upon his face. As Lysander's cutting words pierced his hearing, Draco' hung his head in shame. No-one seemed to have noticed the verbal war between Lysander and Draco; all were too pre-occupied with their own conversations. Hermione was talking most absorbedly to her mother, and Sean was talking extremely animatedly with the twins. The noise level in the room was nearing that of almost unbearable.

At the sound of Ly's voice, Draco lifted his head again, his eyes boring into Ly's dark orbs. "Which begs the question, _**Draco**_, why are you here, with my sister nonetheless?" Ly inquired, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "She's a muggle born, in case you've failed to notice" Ly said dryly, twirling his cup in-between his fingers, the liquid inside sloshing about.

Lysander received no answer, other than that of Draco's intense aqua eyes boring into his own dark irises. Lysander stared levelly back, refusing to be the first one to break the stare-off. As Ly stared into Draco's eyes, he couldn't help but think of their familiarity. They looked so familiar… So frightfully similar to someone else's eyes, someone else you, try as he might Lysander couldn't place at this moment in time.

A high pitched laugh interrupted the silent stare-off between Lysander and Draco. Looking around the table for the culprit, Ly's eyes landed on Libby, his niece. Her aqua eyes were alight with laughter, her blonde hair tousled. Libby caught Ly's eyes and stuck her tongue out him. Ly laughed at her, and then abruptly stopped.

**_"Oh my god"_** was the whispered outcry that left Ly's lips, as he stared at Libby, then at Leo, and finally at Draco. The same hair, the same eyes, the same noses, they were practically all identical; it was like looking at a flipping live growth chart!

'_How did I not notice this?' _His mind cried out at him, it was so obvious now he had spotted their similarities, and he mentally scolded himself for not seeing the blatantly obvious earlier. He vaguely wondered if his parents knew, just who this man sat at their table was, and just what he had made Hermione suffer. Ly swallowed heavily on his potatoes, gritted his teeth in a mixture of frustration and anger. He didn't think he could sit here for much longer. He quickly polished off his dinner and excused himself roughly from the table. On his way out, he glared at Draco in pure hatred. Not even twenty seconds later, the sounds of heavy metal music poured down from Ly's room and into the dining room.

Hermione sighed heavily, and wondered what was up with her brother. "I don't have the foggiest what's eating him!" declared Anne suddenly. Sean reassuringly patted her hand, "its probably stress-related love. He'll be fine later, after he goes out and has a good time!" he told his wife, "Don't worry about him love, he's a big boy now" said Sean lovingly to Anne. Anne sighed, which revealed to everyone that she would still worry about her only son.

"Where's he off?" Hermione asked curiously. "Some rock club thing, Barfly I think it's called" Sean told her, smiling genially. "He's offered to take some friends from school there". Anne tutted, "I don't like what goes on there" she disclosed to Draco and Hermione. "Something to do with mosh pits, remember that time he came home with a broken nose?" she asked Sean. "Scared the living daylights out of me, he did!" Anne said, as she placed a hand over her heart dramatically. Sean laughed richly, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. Anne glared at her husband, and then turned to Draco, pointedly ignoring Sean's laughter.

"So what do you do, Draco dear?" Anne asked him kindly. "Oh, well I work at **Wands Way** with Hermione, I teach science" Draco told them all, sipping his wine, his posture perfect. "Do you enjoy it there my dear?" Anne inquired. "Oh yes very much" he said, smiling charmingly at Hermione's mother.

"Nana?" Libby inquired, looking up at her grandmother. "Mmm, Dear?" Anne asked, smiling gently at the small girl. "Can me and Leo please be excused?" Libby asked, her eyes pleading with her grandmother. Leo was sat in his seat, polishing off the very last drop of orange juice, left in both his and Libby's glasses. "Of course you can dearies, no need to ask, and its Leo and I, not Leo and me!" Anne told, laughing slightly. "Off with you!" Sean called jokingly, grinning when the twins both scrambled up and bolted for the door.

"We'll be in Ly's room, mum, dad!" Leo called out, as Libby dragged him out into the entrance hall, obviously completely unaware of what they had just caused. The door slammed shut heavily behind them, the loud heavy metal music, still pounding inside the large house.

The silence that followed Leo's last statement was immense. Draco's mouth was agape. "Oh" was Hermione's declarative comment, as she looked at the grim faces of her parents.

"Why did Leo call you '**_Dad_**'?" asked Sean, face composed, voice oddly calm. Draco quickly looked over towards Hermione. She nodded her head timidly. Draco looked at Sean, and said in a civil, calm voice; "Well Sir, Leo called me 'Dad', simply because that's what I am, his father." The silence lingered for a few seconds longer, until it was mercifully shattered by Anne. "**Biologically**?" she asked, curious. She did not wait for a reply.

"It's all coming back now" she declared looking at Draco and Hermione with something unknown in her eyes, "Draco Malfoy… the father of our grandchildren. You did tell us Hermione, albeit years ago, but you did tell us he was the father. We simply forgot…" Anne trailed off, smiling slightly at the couple before her.

"I promise that now I know my children, that I will not leave them. I would have played an active role from the very beginning if I had only known of their existence," Draco told them, a wry smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I've only known them for a few weeks, but already I love them so much… I mean it's incredible that they're a part of me, that I created them…" Draco told them all, his eyes alight with pride.

Hermione was so happy, she thought she would burst. Fortunately she did not burst, but she did however cry. She burst out crying, the emotions she had been keeping bottled up inside, poured out in a great leak of water. Draco, on his part looked incredibly alarmed, and he awkwardly patted her back, vainly trying to console her.

"Hermione, dear are you okay?" asked a concerned Sean. "I'm fine dad, honestly" answered Hermione, dabbing at her eyes with a paper napkin. "Don't know what came over me" she mumbled, before brightly smiling at her parents and Draco. She sniffled, and Draco wrapped his strong arm around her tightly. Her parents shared a small smile, unbeknownst to the couple.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione asked voice suddenly small. "Um, Draco and I have something to tell you both" her voice was practically shaking now, "we're engaged!" she announced, dropping her head onto Draco's shoulder, mentally preparing herself for her parents angry diatribe.

"**Oh my**!" came the quiet but undeniably shocked response from Anne. Her hand had flown up towards her mouth, and Hermione thought she saw a tear leaking out of her mother's pretty brown eyes.

"Hold on, you're not **pregnant** are you?" her father asked her shrewdly, his intelligent face almost purple. Draco looked extremely affronted, whereas Hermione looked incredibly embarrassed, her face tinting a deep red.

"**No** Dad!" she finally choked out "I can assure you that I most certainly am not pregnant!"

"Good, you had me worried then love. Well I daresay a Congratulations is in order then?" Sean asked, a wide smile framing his aged, yet timeless face. The small group laughed amiably as they all raised their flutes of wine high, and toasted towards a happy engagement, jubilant smiles mirroring other's faces.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: **Hiya everyone! Hope you all had a great crimbo! Hope you all have a fantabulous new years too!!! ) Oh, where's everyone from? I'm curious, and it's slightly surreal to think that people continents away could be reading this! I'm British, and I live in Wales, which is next to England… Anyone else reading this Welsh???

I didn't have my operation in the end… I spent a day and a night in hospital, but the anaesthetist did not want to operate on me, because I had a cold. This cold quickly escalated into a horrible bout of influenza, but I'm okay now! The anaesthetist deemed the operation **"too dangerous to carry out, as if there are any complications I would struggle to breath through my blocked airways".** This makes perfect logical sense, and the poor guy was only concerned about me, but for some incredulous reason I began to cry. Looking back on it, it's so embarrassing, but yea I cried… Lol, I blame it on my emotions, and my cold… (",). My operation will now take place (if I'm not ill for surgery), sometime between the middle of January, and the beginning of February. So Yey for me!

But anyways, thanks to everyone who wished me luck with my surgery, even if he didn't happen, I still feel touched by all of you who were truly concerned! **Aw, I love you guys! ). **

I have started a **live journal** account! It's only got like three, incredibly boring entries, but yea, for those of you who are insane enough to check it out, the link can be found on my profile. Click on the homepage button.

**Cya next time I update! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Personal Responses **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Slytherin Ice Princess: **Lol, ditto, if a guy did that to me, I'd have kicked him where it hurts ;). Rob's manic obsession! I agree it is kind of scary… We haven't seen the back of Rob yet I believe! (I'm not sure yet, as I may change my mind) ). Anyways, thanks a zillion for your review (you were the very 1st!), and I'm still smiling!!!!

**Medau Callous:** Lol, it's still bugging you! ). I would say get over it, but I don't wanna be offensive or anything. Hope you like this chapter better! But, Draco's very old fashioned, and is an ex-slytherin, who if I remember correctly had no girls in it's Quidditch team, so therefore, this may have unconsciously influenced him in the buying of his son a broom, and his daughter a bracelet. Aw, never mind. Lol ).

**NeoAddctee: **Heehee, "Strangely Mental", I have no idea why, but that cracked me up laughing, in fact I'm laughing now! Lmao! The chapter content could have been loads longer! ::hangs head in shame::, but this chapter a whole lot longer!! Like ten pages longer! I don't particularly like this chapter, but I guess I'll see what everyone's response is… Thanks a million gazillion for your review Rachel! You Rock! )!

**Alenor: **Hope you had a merry Christmas (mine kinda sucked for no particular reason), and I hope you have a happy new year too! Thanks for the concerns bout the surgery, shame they weren't needed though (damn anaesthetist ) lol! I think I may have royally messed up Mione's parents reactions… Don't think I want into detail… ::sighs::, thanks for your review!! Love ya!

**Caboodle: **Hiya Hun!! How're you?? ), hope you had a good x-mas! Operation was to straighten out my knee, as my knee not entirely straight, it slopes out a bit in the inner knee, nothing major. Doctors just wanna correct it in case it bothers me later in life. Anyways, yup Rob's is an annoying git!! Lol! I got a new favourite character: Lysander! Not sure how people are gonna react towards him, but, yea! Thanks for your review, it brightened up my dismal day! Cya!

**Blonde brain:** Hiya! I'd be happy to tell that too some of the guys you know lol! Blondes are cleverer than they seem! ::pokes tongue out at blonde brain::. Here's ya update, hope you had a wicked Christmas, and hope you have a great new years!!! Bi xxx

**XxXbloody nekoXxX: **Lol, too much homework? I sympathize greatly :(. Teachers seem to think we have no lives!! (Well the latter is true for me, but still!), hope you did well on all your homework! I've been procrastinating with mine! I got four days to finish a complete piece of coursework, it's gonna take me a-g-e-s! Lol. Thanx for the review Sierra! Love Ya! (Interesting name btw!)

**Insane maniac:** hhahahaha!! It was all an evil plot! Crazy people can seem very normal ya know! (me, for an example here). Lol, thanks for your review, ya made me laugh with the whole 'hmpf' thingy!! ::smiles widely::

**Smay:** Rob is really, really mean, huh? Lol! ), I'll check out your friend's story as soon as is humanely possible! Don't worry, you haven't already asked me, I'd have remembered! D. Thanx for your review!! Love ya!

**Marmalade Fever:** Yup, they both equally want to be with one another, ah such a strange thing love ::daydreams:: n-e wayz yup it is great!!! )! Lol, thanks for the concern over the surgery, and thanks for your review!! Love ya!

**Erin**** kite:** Rob's deranged attack on Hermione wasn't planned lol, it was one of those spur of the moment thingy's. His attack went a lot further, but my beta, Lain, advised me not too that far with it, so I didn't! ). Here's another wonderful addition!!!! Hope you like it! )

**Ginny-and-Draco-Fan:** Lol, I've been contemplating whether or not Draco should get him back… I'm gonna leave that space open. If it does happen it will be good ::rubs chin in thought:: hmmm… ) lol. Thanks a bazillion for your review! Ya Rock!

**TomIsMyMan:** Will she tell Draco?? To be completely honest I'm not sure yet… She may, just have to see what happens! Lol, I can't tell you sorry, coz it'll ruin the plot!! Plus, everyone else will know and won't wanna read my story no more (! Thanks for your review!!! (",).

**Kel: **Dude, concerts are fun! ), I love em!! I was at one last night, n it rocked! So much awesome fun! Lol, I hope I haven't set up a standard for myself in the twists and turns thing! Can't guarantee they'll be many!! Hope you had a great Christmas! Hope you have an even greater new years!

**Finally-defeated:** Course I want your opinion! You're a **GREAT **authoress! The ultimate cliché eh? Lol, "OMG you're cheating on me, with **him**!!" Nah, I decided that wouldn't work, it's just not too plausible, plus Draco was supposed to be teaching, so alas. Infatuation ::Sighs:: Love ::sighs dreamily:: Lol. Loving SE, especially Hadrian biting remarks, such as:

Hadrian: "Having an affair already are we? Traditionally they don't begin until _after_ we're married." Lmao, that cracked me up laughing something silly! ::giggles stupidly::, good to see every things not butterflies and daises in the SE world! Poor Ginny!! And Poor Blaise!! Bless him. He's torn between his loyalties and his love ::sighs::. Winter Holz almost over now ::sniffs:: damn, school for me starts on the 4th! I'm all depressed now!! Lol, thanks for your review, review again? Love ya!

**Honey-gurl808**: Whoa! Your review was so amazingly detailed! )! Ron and Harry, yup, they play the role of overprotective brothers well!

Draco and Mr Weasley, well lol, I can't see the similarities either, it was my pathetic attempt at humour ::grins owlishly::

Lol, I didn't notice the whole Draco, pop tart thing, but now you come to mention it, he did act like a pop tart! (I love pop tarts, especially the cookies n crème ones! Yum). When girls talk personal stuff, boys get incredibly uncomfortable! There's this boy at my school, and all you got to say is the word 'period', and he turns bright red and walks away!! Lol. Kind of immature actually, but I guess that's him.

Rob's freakishly obsessed with Hermione; I don't think we've seen the last of him either. Other than me, you're the only one who's felt sorry for Rob. I sympathize with him, coz he _does_ truly love her, but now he's gone and scared her away forever. ::sniffs sadly::

Draco beating the crap out of Rob… hmm, it paints a good picture, but I'm not too sure yet. Perhaps it could be arranged. ).

Hope you had a wicked x-mas, and hope you have a fantabulous new years!

**Sw33tdohtee: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, the McDonalds response lmao! I must confess, I'm guilty of plagiarism! I have stolen the McDonalds pun!! I hope you forgive me???? ::pulls puppy dog eyes::

Thanks for the concern with the operation, it means so much ). Lol, I guess I'll agree with your second statement, simply because your nice to me, great minds **do** think alike!_** But**_…. Fools seldom differ!!! Thanks for your review, Love ya loads!!!

**Amethyst rose:** Ah, the ring, so pretty! I want it too! ), _**and**_ I want to be proposed to like that by Draco, even though he's fictional! I should sell the designer to a jeweller and get rich! Lol. Paintball fights!! So much Fun!!!! I'm up for it!

**Demongirl12000: **Yey!! The Killers are AWESOME! Love em to bits! And they're British! Are you British? (it doesn't say on your profile).

**The Singing Hippo:** OMG!! You know someone like Rob? I feel for you. Thanks for the drugs advice!! ;-), I'll remember that for next time! Glad the appendix surgery went well, I still have mine… I hope I never need it out! Thanks a million zillion for your review! Love ya ).

**ChloeLass9:** Lol, I'm blushing! An ingenious story huh? I don't know if I'd have gone that far, but thanks! Good idea by the way, the whole award for motivation thing! You have my support!

Bout the racist thing, in a sense Draco was being racist, as he was being discriminate to Hermione, purely because of her blood. This is technically no different from someone being prejudiced against someone for the colour of their skin. At least in my twisted mind anyway lol. Thanks for your review!! ) You rock!

**And again, thanks to absolutely EVERYONE who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't include you all in my personal responses, but THANK YOU! I live for you, and I write for you! **


	19. Scandal!

**Disclaimer: This is JKR's world. I only play in it. Please don't sue me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers, for being faithful! You guys rock my world! I wuv you!**

**Sw33tdohtee, honey-gurl808, Marmalade Fever, TomIsMyMan, Finally-defeated, NeoAddctee (the most faithful one!), Alenor, Caboodle, Blonde-Brain, XxXbloody nekoXxX, The Singing Hippo, Amethyst Rose, Smay, Evil Penguin Slayer!**

**Congrats to all who knew Lysander was a character in Shakespeare's "A Midnight Summer's Dream." I thought that seeing as Hermione's namesake is from a Shakespeare character in "A Winter's Tale", then her brother should have a similar namesake! :-). Ly is pronounced like Lie btw, and it means "one who is freed". **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Scandal! **

_-Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten –_

_**(Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten).**_

The motorway was decidedly slow. Hermione was unsure why, but they were stuck in a horrid traffic jam. Hermione assumed there must have been some sort of accident ahead. The twins were both asleep in the back seat, a simple fleece blanket that Hermione always kept in the car, thrown over them. They must have been tired out by the day's events. Ly had got them playing tunes on his guitar, then chasing him round the house in an avid game of Hide and Seek.

Draco was sat next to Hermione, subdued in his thoughts. "So, what did you think of Ly?" Hermione asked, wanting to shatter the thick, strangely uncomfortable silence.

"He's alright, I guess" Draco said, not telling Hermione how her brother had been cold to him the whole night long. "Can't believe he's a Slytherin though", he voiced, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes that was a bit of a shock" Hermione said lightly, with the air of one discussing the weather. "But Ly, well he's incredibly ambitious, always gets his own way" she said, laughing slightly. "He told me the hat considered Ravenclaw and Gryffindor too, but he asked to be placed in Slytherin, for some insane reason!" she said laughing, her hands gripped round the steering wheel, even though they weren't moving.

"You too seem so… _different!"_ Draco exclaimed quietly. "Really?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco nodded emphatically.

"I don't think we are, I mean Ly is like he is, with a tough exterior and his punk rebel attitude, simply because he is rebelling against everyone's beliefs that a muggle born shouldn't be placed in Slytherin. Ly's doing what I did, only differently. He's proving he's as good as the purebloods with his attitude, his fists, whilst I proved myself my always beating them academically. He's trying to prove he's as tough as everyone else" Hermione said simply, eyes watching the blue SUV in front of them.

"I never thought of it that way" Draco said, eyes crinkled in thought. Hermione smiled at him. "But, now you've explained it I guess you're not that different after all".

"Hermione…" he asked hesitantly a few seconds later, "I was wondering, that now the twins know that I'm their father, shouldn't they have my surname?". "I've been thinking about that too" Hermione shared, "and I think that, yes they should have your surname. It's only right."

Draco grinned ecstatically over at Hermione, his white teeth glinting in the dim darkness. "You know, this means we'll all be a proper family, especially when were married!" He sounded so happy, and Hermione found herself smiling along with him. He was so optimistic… and she was being so pessimistic earlier.

The blue SUV in front of them began to move. Hermione sighed in relief. She hated being stuck in traffic jams. She speed up, though they were still moving achingly slow, and glanced over at Draco quickly. He was starring at the dashboard intently, as if he expected to quizzed upon it sometime soon. Hermione briefly wondered what was up with him, before returning her full attention to the road. One lane had been blocked off, but the other one was open.

A few kilometres ahead, they passed the wreckage of two cars, surrounded by flashing police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. Police Officers sporting luminous yellow jackets and wielding neon glow sticks waved to the incoming traffic to sped up and pass by the accident scene. As Hermione gazed sadly at the wrecked pieces of metal, a heavy sense of deja-vu struck her. Her eyes watched the image playing in front of her, as a paramedic appeared to trying to resuscitate what looked like a young girl. She sent a silent prayer heavenward as they drove by silently.

"Suddenly don't feel so safe anymore" Draco whispered, his voice sounding hoarse, his finger's tugging at his seatbelt.

"Yea" said Hermione softly, her voice choked. It was terrifying to think that if they had left her parents house just a few measly minutes earlier, it could have been them in that crash. It could have been Libby or Leo sprawled out on the harsh tarmac of the road, fighting for life. She forced down the lump of bile rising in her throat and determinedly eyed the road in front of her. Her children sleeping so innocently in the back seat could be killed in this car if she didn't concentrate. If that ever was to happen, Hermione doubted that she would be able to live, even if Draco was there. Her children were her world. It was that simple.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Hermione was sat at the kitchen table, Draco next to her (he had spent the night), and the twins opposite her. The twins were destroying their bowls of cereal, and Draco was lightly nibbling a piece of toast. Hermione started at the buttered crumpet in front of her. She didn't feel like eating it. 

She and the twins were off to muggle London today to get some things for the impending Ski Trip. Draco was off to the Ministry of Magic, in order to change the surnames of the twins. Only if they agreed it to it though, they were planning on asking them how they felt about it first. Then they were all going to meet up in the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of dinner and some magical shopping.

Hermione was roused out of her tedious thoughts by the sound of Draco's deep voice. "I want to know if you two would mind having my surname instead of Granger?" Draco asked the twins nervously. He was biting his lip very hard. He was obviously readying himself for rejection.

"Really?" Libby asked her eyes wide. "So I'd be Liberty Malfoy?" Draco nodded emphatically, releasing his lip from underneath his lower teeth. "Cool!" Libby said smiling, "I'm all for it!" Draco sighed audibly with relief, but tensed again when he realised Leo hadn't said anything.

"Leo?" Draco questioned quietly, eyes boring into his son's lowered head, the sunlight bouncing off its pure blondness. Leo raised his head slowly, his intense aqua orbs meeting Draco's almost definitely.

"I kind of like my name already" he said, stirring his spoon around in his empty bowl of milk.

Hermione watched as Draco bit his lip again, his finger's curled tight around the edge of the table. "B-but" Draco began stuttering from a mixture of emotions, "your my son!" he said almost challengingly. Hermione reached under the table and groped around for his hand, fingers interlacing with his once she found it. She gave it soft squeeze of encouragement.

"I know that" Leo answered calmly, "I just like my name, I'm used to it" he said, continuing to twirl his spoon around in his empty bowl. "Leo,_ just_ take his surname" Libby said harshly to her brother, poking him in the abdomen. "It's not that big of a deal! Honestly!" she informed her brother, as she peeled open a banana.

Draco coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "How about I just add Malfoy to your name, so you'll be Leo Granger-Malfoy?" Draco asked almost pleadingly.

It seemed that Leo needed a few minutes to think over this proposal. He sat still stirring his spoon around, his head propped up on his left arm, his brow contracted in thought. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense, although it seemed Libby was unaware of it. She just sat there, starring out of the window eating a banana, effortlessly daydreaming.

"Ok" Leo said simply, shattering the tense silence. He rose and left the room, muttering something about getting dressed, Libby following her Leo, clutching his arm.

Draco sat there a little dumbfounded, a little shocked. "I don't think he likes me very much Mione" Draco whispered sadly. "Yes he does Draco, he's just a kid, a confused kid" Hermione tried to explain. "He doesn't really understand what's going on with us and how it's going to affect his life… That's why I think this holiday will be good for him" Hermione said gently.

"I guess" Draco replied hesitantly, his lower lip jutting out. Hermione smiled and kissed him tenderly. Draco pulled her up into a standing position, one hand around her waist, keeping her pressed into his chest, the other lightly tracing her cheekbones. Draco poured every emotion that was currently coursing through his mind into that kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, they pulled away, Hermione's head resting in the crook between Draco's neck and shoulder.

"I love you Mione" his voice gently whispered into her ear, his breath causing her skin to shiver involuntary with delight. He kissed her earlobe softly, and Hermione shivered her skin prickling. "I love you too Draco" she said really slowly, as if it cost her something big to say those five little words. Draco sighed in elation as he nuzzled his head closer to Hermione, her smell intoxicating him. "Draco…" Hermione murmured contentedly as she felt his warm lips on her neck, kissing it tenderly.

* * *

Muggle London was very busy, Hermione decided, as she struggled her way through the crowd, bags dangling from her hands, the twins closely in front of her. Hermione always became paranoid when in a crowd with the twins; it would be so easy to lose them. Shaking her head Hermione directed them into the nearest shop, which happened to be 'Animal'. She grinned to herself. Hermione loved shopping for the twins, and now she had an unlimited amount to spend, since Draco had given her a massive sum of money for their children. 

An hour later, Hermione left the shop arms laden with bags of clothes and other such things for all three of them. That was a good shop; they sold heavy clothes, perfect for the icy temperatures of which they were heading. So far the twins were being extremely well behaved, but how long would it last?

* * *

Three hours later and the twins were being absolute brats, and Hermione was at the end of her tether. They were currently in 'Accessorize', trying find some new gloves, scarf's and hats for their trip and the twins were not co-operating one bit. Libby was off in her own world, standing near the jewellery section, eyes wide with want and was Leo being his usual stubborn self. 

"This one?" Hermione asked holding up a blue and green knit scarf. "No" Leo said petulantly. "Why not?" Hermione asked resisting the urge to strangle him with the aforementioned scarf. This was the 15th time in one hour he had said no. "Just don't like it" was his response. "Tough" Hermione said, throwing it into the small basket perched near her feet. She heard Leo growling and smirked. She was now so annoyed she didn't care what the twins thought about what she was buying them, she was just throwing random things into the basket.

"Libby over here!" she called as she joined the queue at the tills. Libby trotted over to them, clutching some sort of necklace. "Can I have this?" she asked, wielding it. Hermione glanced at it, and said "No". She was determined not to spoil them. "Please?" Libby asked.

"No!"

"Please Mummy?" she asked again lips forming a pout.

"No" Hermione said determinedly.

"**_Mum I want it!_**!" Libby said crossly, her face red, her eyes all squinty. Before Hermione could stop it, her daughter's powers had been unleashed and various items in the shop were flying off their shelves and either landing on the floor or hitting the confused customers. Hermione sighed.

"Fine give it here then!" she barked at Libby, hurriedly snatching it from her hands and throwing it into the overflowing basket. "Thank you mummy!" Libby thanked, her little magical episode over, eyes looking innocent. She heard Leo snickering in the background, and momentarily shut her eyes searching for solace.

When she opened them she was met again with the confused, frightened muggles faces, who were convinced something paranormal had caused the flying off the shelves incident. She mentally questioned why she had brought the twins along with her today; they always did something like this.

* * *

Hermione was sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, her head resting on the table, only lifting up to sip her small shot of firewhisky. The twins sat opposite her, the picture of innocence, playing I Spy, occasionally lifting their glasses of orange juice to their lips. _'That was one severely stressful afternoon!'_ Hermione thought as she sat waiting for Draco to brighten up her day. She had shrunk all of her bags into small objects, roughly about the size of an average crisp, and placed them in her pockets. 

She felt someone's presence behind her, and spun around. She was greeted with the wonderful sight of Draco. He leaned over and kissed her softly, ignoring Leo's horrified splutters.

"Good day?" Draco asks kindly. "No" Hermione answered, but did not elaborate. Draco chuckled, and proceeded to tell her that the twins were now officially known as Liberty and Leo Granger-Malfoy. He then called Tom the bartender over to order dinner, since he was starving and he knew the twins and Hermione were too.

After a delicious dinner, the foursome left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley, deciding to simply browse.

Approximately two hours later, they were stood back in the Leaky Cauldron, ready to floo home. Libby had acquired a new broom, identical to that of her brothers, Hermione had got some books for all three of them to read on the plane and Leo had picked up a huge variety of sweets for him and Libby to share.

* * *

Hermione arrived home to the ultimately tedious task of packing three suitcases ready for tomorrow's flight. The day just kept getting worse and worse for her. She had a horrible headache; the twins were being especially rambunctious and were trying to fly around the house on their brooms. Draco was doing absolutely nothing to stop this behaviour, which Hermione found incredibly annoying; didn't he know how dangerous it was? 

When Hermione had voiced this to him though, he had retorted with: "You think this is dangerous Mione? And your going to let them slide down snow covered mountains soon?" This had effectively shut Hermione up for the evening, and had reduced her to glaring darkly at the broomsticks her children were riding.

That evening Hermione collapsed into her bed, Draco right behind her. She curled up into his strong defined chest, as he lazily wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm going to miss you" he told her softly. "Me too" Hermione answered sleepily nuzzling her head further into Draco's chest. Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and shut his eyes, falling into a peaceful dream of his family.

Hermione awoke to the indignant hoots of the owl that delivered her Daily Prophet. She blindly groped for her bedside table drawer, and then pulled out a few sickles, placing them inside his little money pouch. He nipped her hand gently in thanks, hooted and flew away.

Hermione unfolded the Daily Prophet glanced at the front page and then discarded it. Her eyes widened suddenly and she picked it back up, eyes glaring at it, her body shaking, her blood running cold. The bottom half of the paper was what had attracted her attention. The bold headline read:

"**Scandal of Secret Malfoy Heirs!"**

Below that was a picture, a moving picture of Draco, her and the twins. It must have been taken yesterday, as they were all in Diagon Alley, and Libby was clutching her new broomstick. "Oh my god!" she whispered heavily, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she read the article.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes! I Live! I am so sorry! The length of time I made you all wait for this chapter is ludicrous! Twenty days I believe…. I do have a good excuse though! My computer has decided it doesn't want to co-operate with me, and hasn't been working properly. It was properly fixed yesterday, so… And um, I'm lazy, and bogged down with schoolwork! Please forgive? 

Have you all heard about Prince Harry donning a Swastika? Its big news over here and it's being hailed as an outrage, especially seeing as the Holocaust memorial is so close! I think it has been blown way out of proportion, but he should have had enough sense to know that seeing as he's third in line to the throne, he can't go about in Nazi regalia. The idiot lol. People are blaming it on his German heritage, which makes no sense to me… So, what's your opinion on the matter?

So here's some Personal Responses and once again, thanks a bunch for your reviews!!

**Mrs.HarryPotter12:** Congratulations Lain!! Lysander is from a midnight summer's dream!! :: pats Lain on back! ::

**Blonde-brain:** No probz, course I'd stand up for you! I agree, guys are way self absorbed! Their even more image conscious now than some of us girls! You live in New Mexico? Wow! That's miles away!! I'm guessing the climate's brilliant? Lucky!

**Caboodle:** Hiya! Hope your friend's op went well! Two ops on her feet? Ouch. Hope you had a happy new year too!

**Alwaysremember:** Actually, I haven't got a clue what Midsummer's is about…. :: blushes :: lol, but I may read it. It sounds complicated, with it's love triangle and stuff! :-) Hope you like this chappie!

**Sw33thohtee:** Lol, I know your not giving reviews just coz your nice, but you are nice! You always give lovely reviews! :: blushes :: Yea, Ly is so much like Draco, that's why they're not really going to get on, coz their too similar! N yup, I will be having the operation, and I'd wish they'd hurry up and send me a date. :-). Hope your cold's gone now, they're horrible. Sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter!

**Emma.M:** Hey my new found fan!! A 10.0? Wow!! Thank you! Lol, hope you enjoy this chappie just as much as the last!

**Hogwartsstollaway:** Omg! Your review was just amazing! I love you! What site did you find the link too? Wow I can't believe someone posted a link to my story! That's so surreal…

I'm not that talented lol. Other writes are so much better than me…. But thanks for the compliment ::hugs:: Britain isn't all its cracked up to be lol! Kansas always reminds me of The Wizard of Oz! I like your rambling! Please ramble on again on your next review?? :-).

P.S: I love your name! I'd love to be a Hogwarts stow-away!

**Kel:** I came up with the name Lysander coz it's a Shakespearian name like Hermione's. I thought perhaps her parents had an obsession with Shakespeare! :-).

I'm part Irish too! Lol and my mum has some Swedish in her. So you're very European in your heritage! I'd love to live in America! Hope you like this chappie!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03** Lmao! I loved your review; it was officially one of my favourites! Yup it's 2005! It's gone so quick, I can remember seeing in the Millennium! I'm better now lol, thanks!

I'm so envious! You like in California! I so wanna live there! Near the beach too!! :: eyes turn green!:: Thanks for your review!!! Ciao!

**Evil Penguin Slayer:** I LOVE your name! It's hysterical! :-D

**Finally-defeated:** Lol, teenish? I guess that's the right word. Typical teenage rebel, basically. Yup when I say Ly, it's pronounced just like Lie. Lol I've stopped with the bolds, well almost stopped! They were a bit distracting… I just got a bit bold-happy! Isn' authoress a word? Oh well lol.

My dad's an atheist, and I wish I was one too. But alas my mum had me baptized when I was too young to protest… :: sigh :: And I wholeheartedly agree, Good Charlotte do rule! As does Hadrian of course! Thanks for your review!!

**Honey-gurl808:** I guess it was a lot more dramatic than previous chapters. And your right, Rob won't be ignoring Hermione for much longer. Children are complicated creatures, I come from a rather medium sized family, and have three young siblings, and trust me, they need to be constantly re-assured of people's love for them. I don't think that Leo or Liberty fully believe Draco loves them yet, that's going to take a lot of time!

I think I explained why Ly's all punk in the chapter. I don't think that they are all that different, but that's just my opinion lol. All the bands you listed are all bands that I love!!! I've seen Simple Plan and Blink 182 in concert and on the 3rd Feb I'm going to see Green Day live too!!! I can't wait lol.

Not all parents want to kill their daughter's fiancée lol! Some are really accepting, and Hermione's parents are educated, sophisticated people, I couldn't really see them chasing Draco out of the house. :-). Thanks for your review (it was the most detailed!), review again?!

**Lucharachan:** Irish! Lol, I'm part Irish! So where in Central Europe do you live? Father Ted lol, I don't really watch it, but I have seen a few episodes. It's hilarious :-). I wish all of this would happen to me too, with the exception of raising twins on my own lol, I don't think I could cope :- ). Thanks for your review!!

**The Singing Hippo:** Lol, I know, I've blamed it on the drugs to all my friends. Finals are exams aren't they? Exams are the bane of my existence. Thanks for understanding! I love you!!:- )


	20. Of Newspapers and Turbulence

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing I Say! This is JK Rowling's world, I only play in it! If you are thinking of suing a poor fifteen year old girl, with nothing to her name, except this computer, my CDs, my iPod, my new converse chucks and my wardrobe, then I strongly heed you to not waste your time.

Massive thanks to the great Lain for editing this chapter: )

* * *

**I warn you in advance. This chapter sucks. I apologize for the utter dribble lack of point of its content. Oh, and it's a tiny chapter! I'm sorry: (**

**Chapter 20: Of Newspapers and Turbulence.**

**Scandal of Secret Malfoy Heirs!**

By Rita Skeeter Boris Owl

The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal the most well kept secret in the Wizarding World today! The infamous Draco Malfoy, son of the notorious right hand man of you-know-who Lucius Malfoy, has kept the scandalous story of the birth of his children hidden for a miraculous **eight** years!

The children in question were convinced during a drunken romp, eight years ago on Graduation Day at Hogwarts. The couple never married, and the children are still illegitimate. If Mr. Malfoy does not marry and produce legitimate heirs, then the twins are set to inherit the Malfoy Fortune which is said to be one of the largest fortunes in Wizarding Europe, with an estimated ten billon galleons.

When questioned Albus Dumbledore refused to speak on the matter of the heirs, but claimed sexual activities are strictly prohibited against at Hogwarts, and anyone "caught in such a nature was dealt with appropriately."

The children are fraternal twins Liberty and Leo Malfoy. They were born on the 22nd of March 1998, at St. Mungo's. The twin's mother is none other than the legendary muggle-born Hermione Granger, once time nemesis of Mr. Malfoy and best friend to Harry Potter.

It has been rumored that Hermione Granger kept the birth of the heirs a secret from Mr. Malfoy for many years. A source close to the couple stated that:

"Hermione never told Draco of his children. He accidentally stumbled upon the secret a few weeks ago. When he confronted Hermione she denied it, and claimed that they were not his, which they obviously are. You only need to glance at them to realize their identity!"

Indeed, the children are the mirror image of their father, from his bright blond locks, to the Malfoy eyes. One wonders how Miss Granger ever thought that she could hide his paternity from him. The children attend Wands Way Prep School, were they are said to be "extremely intelligent, the epitome of their parents". Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger currently teach at the infamous school, where Mr. Malfoy teaches basic Science and Potions skills, and Miss Granger, Mathematics and Arithmancy.

* * *

Hermione gaped at the headline, her worst fears confirmed. Her children were now forever going to be in the limelight, be discriminated against because they were a Malfoy, and everyone knew of her drunken romp and illegitimate children. Even Dumbledore knew and he had been dragged into the story! A tear fell from her eye and landed on the heavy parchment of the newspaper. She willed herself not to cry but it was in vain. Tears fell unbidden, and she angrily threw the newspaper across her bedroom and grinned morosely when it collided with her wardrobe.

Draco groggily lifted his head up, hair sticking up in all directions. "Was sa matter?" he muttered, his eyes gazing blearily at Hermione. He took in her rumpled appearance and tear-stained cheeks and grew concerned. He dragged himself from the bed and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Mione? What's wrong love?" he repeated. "The Daily Prophet knows!" she mumbled, her voice shaking. "What do they know?" he asked feeling oddly apprehensive. "They know about the twins, about us! Everything!" she cried, sobbing into Draco's bare shoulder. "Sshhhhh" he cooed softly, rubbing circles into her back. He picked her up bridal style and placed her back into bed, tucking in the blankets around her tightly. He then walked over to the door and picked up the discarded paper and joined Hermione back in bed.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the article, but he did not speak until he had finished reading. "Well it's not as bad as it could have been, but its bad" he declared, his mouth set into a deep frown. "I wonder who their source is…" he mused, staring out the window.

Hermione face was set in a similar expression to Draco's, and she was thinking about the same thing. She knew who their source was, there was only one person she had told the truth too, except her friends and family. It was Robert Reid. He had probably done this as a sort of vengeance to her for saying no to him. Hermione did not now whether or not to tell Draco this. To tell him would mean revealing all about Robert delusional thoughts. But this now concerned her children so she needed to tell all.

"I think I know who their source was" Hermione said softly. Draco only just heard her. "Who?" he questioned, eyes crinkled in thought. "Robert Reid, the history teacher at Wands Way" she said, whilst staring at her hands. "How did he know?" Draco asked running hand through his already rumpled hair perplexedly.

"He sort of, um told me he loved me and asked why I didn't want to be with him. He then kissed me and I basically told him to stay away from me and the twins… This was one the last day of term" Hermione told Draco, her lower lip quivering and her eyes shiny. "He asked why I wanted to be with you and I told him I loved you and then I shouted that you were the twin's father… That's when he started acting really strange!"

"Hermione!" Draco scolded "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, whilst pulling her against him in a hug. "I'm sorry Draco" she mumbled. "It's ok, Mione, we'll sort this mess out somehow" he said consolingly.

"The twins and I are off to Switzerland later, do you think they'll be reporters following us?" she asked Draco. "Probably love" he said truthfully. "Everyone's going to want pictures and information on the twins. They want to see either a happy family or a wrecked one" Draco said dejectedly. "And about the Switzerland thing, to simply solve that I'll be going with you!" he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you!" Hermione said snuggling further up against Draco. "No problem" he told her, placing a gossamer kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" Hermione whispered lightly, placing a kiss on Draco's nose. "And I love you more" he calmly stated whilst swooping down to meet her lips.

* * *

They were all congregated at the airport. Hermione sat next to Draco, her parents on her left. Lysander sat opposite them, shooting Draco furtive glances. The twins were sat together next to Lysander, Leo engrossed with playing his Game Boy, and Libby was sat reading Witch Weekly for Young Witches which was enchanted to appear as a normal Barbie magazine to the muggles.

There had been some slight trouble in booking Draco a seat as the economy class was full. Draco once he heard what the economy class seats were like, demanded the whole family was upgraded to first class. Draco had been quite insulting and the manager had been called. Luckily it was all resolved and the group had now reserved their seats. They were very lucky that there were seven seats free, apparently another group of holiday makers had cancelled their trip at the last second.

Their flight was delayed by an hour due to "unforeseen conditions", and Hermione was glaring suspiciously at a man who was clutching a camera and looking at them with his beady almost yellow eyes. Hermione was on edge, and she was half expecting Rita Skeeter to appear from thin air with her quick notes quill and ask for an interview. Draco was furtively muttering about how he had never been on a plane before and why he did not want to fly. He had insisted that traveling by Floo Powder would have been much more efficient, but Hermione had silenced him by explaining that the twins loved to fly, both on broomsticks and aeroplanes.

It seemed however that Lysander did not like to fly either; he was crouched low in his seat next to the twins, his black baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. His face was pale in its complexion and his hands were clammy. He was muttering something incoherently, which sounded oddly like turbulence. Draco _almost_ felt sorry for the boy.

* * *

An hour and an half later, and they were all sat in their comfortable seats, seat belts wrapped around their torsos. Draco was regretting his decision to fly on a muggle airplane and was clutching the end of his seat tightly, half a whisky in his free hand. Hermione was whispering in his ear trying to reassure him, but she was getting no where.

Lysander sat behind Draco and Hermione, next to someone he did not know. His white iPod headphones were in his ears and a thin band of sweat had formed on his brow. He kept twisting around his ring, a solid silver ring with his name etched into its depths. He often fiddled with this ring whenever he was nervous. He threw his converse clad feet into the back of the seat, in a mixture of both annoyance and nervousness. His dark eyes glared out at the blonde air hostess as she explained what to do in case of an emergency. She seemed oblivious of his penetrating stare. After a few more minutes of mindless glaring, the air hostess looked at him and flashed him a bright smile, showing all of her brilliant white teeth. Lysander looked oddly repulsed and looked away. He stared blindly out of the window, dreading lift off.

Around ten minutes later, the plane left the runaway and headed into the atmosphere. Draco was clutching at Hermione's hand, and Hermione was smoothing down his sweat covered hair. The poor man was terrified. It seemed to be some sort of role reversal. The twins, who Hermione should have been mothering and comforting, were sat calmly in front of Hermione. Not one of them showed one trace of fear!

After many a tense moment, the plane was steadily flying in the air, and Ly and Draco had both relaxed immensely. Lysander was still listening to his iPod, but was also throwing salted peanuts into his mouth every few seconds and chugging back copious amounts of Pepsi, his head nodding back and forth in motion with his music.

Draco was reading a magazine, **Men andMotors** that one of the air hostesses had handed him. It found it fairly enjoyable, and was stunned by the beauty of some cars; they looked so utterly shiny. Hermione was reading Pride and Prejudice, one of her favourite classic novels. Her eyes kept glancing at the movie screen, where Brad Pitt was acting his heart out in a thigh skimming skirt. She thought Brad Pitt to be so utterly sexy, although Draco was a close second in her eyes.

Hermione's parents were dozing away, their chairs down. A champagne flute was precariously placed in Anne's hand, and her fingers were slipping away from it ever so slowly. Sean was wearing his reading glasses, and he had fallen asleep in the middle of the in-flight movie, Troy.

Leo was still glued to his Game Boy Advanced Colour, and Libby was asleep, her forehead next to the window, and her fingers still holding her magazine. Electronic beeps would emit from Leo's Game Boy every few seconds and Libby would twitch in unison with the sound.

A few seats down from the twins, an overweight, balding business man who just about fit into his pin striped suit was snoring loudly through his nose, and making noises every now and then which sounded like snorts from a pig. The exasperated women next to him kept poking him in his stomach, her curly hair blocking one of the exit signs on the plane.

Around two hours later, the plane was preparing to touch down again, and Draco and Ly were back in their nervous states. Ly hated touching down more than flying up, it was rougher and the plane bounced!

Draco was again clutching Hermione's hand, his palm pressed hard against the diamond in her ring, which was cutting open palm. Draco did not mind, he concentrated on the pain as a distraction for what was to happen.

The plane landed not with bounce, not with two, but with three. Lysander bit down hard on his lips, Draco pressed his palm further into Hermione's engagement ring, the twins squealed in excitement, Anne and Sean calmly looked ahead, and the snoring business man snored on.

* * *

They arrived outside a large wooden chalet, with a balcony stretching around the whole of the second floor, after a long car ride. The roof was white with snow, and the windows were frosty. Screams and squeals of skiers and snowboarders on the slopes could be heard in the distance and the twins were already chasing each other with handfuls of snow.

Sean opened the front door of the chalet and everyone stepped inside, wiping their shoes on the way in and shivering from the frigid air. The first floor was all open planed and all wooden and cabin-ey. Their was a large fireplace at one end of the room with logs of wood piled beside it, a massive fur rug, two couches that looked extremely comfortable and one leather chair. There was also a television, a radio and a satellite TV box. The kitchen was also wood, a dark sort of oak. There were all the appliances one would need, and it all looked impeccably clean. A large wooden table and eight strong looking chairs were placed in the middle of the large room, and a staircase carpeted in a thick white carpet was situated at the far left of the first floor.

All in all it was very picturesque and what one expects when staying at a Ski Lodge. Hermione was enthralled, although she hated skiing, she loved the chalets. Draco snuck behind her and wrapped his arms under her arms and around her waist. She smiled up at him, and then her attention was caught when Libby ran into the chalet, pursued by Leo. They had forgotten to wipe their feet dry at the door mat after their perilous snowball fight, and both slipped on their wet shoes and landed on their bottoms.

Uproarious laughter followed this comical situation, and the twins simply sat there for a few moments, blinking, mouth agape and eyes wide. For a second Hermione was worried they would cry, before they both looked and each other and burst out laughing. Lysander wiped out his mobile, and snapped a photo of the pair, exclaiming that it would look great once developed and hanging in his room.

This earned his a tackle from both of the twins, which resulted in him landing on the floor. Leo swiped his mobile phone and ran for the door, Leo behind her, and Lysander hot on their tails, hollering that he would push them off a ski slope.

The adults watched, in peals of giggles as Lysander caught the twins, and pummeled them into the snow, tickling them mirthlessly. They begged for release while squealing and squirming, Leo still tightly clutching Ly's mobile phone. After a while Ly gave in, and Leo smirked in triumph. The three lay back in the deep snow, and stated up at the cloudless sky, making snow angels with their arms.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Again, I live! Sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter. I simply did not know what to write, and I still don't. The muddled bunch of nonsense you have just read was that, rubbish. I determinedly wrote it yesterday and posted it today as I felt unbelievably guilty to leave you all hanging for weeks! Sorry!

I have some good news! (Well it's good for me anyways!) I got accepted to study Medicine at Cardiff University, which is quite a prestigious University over in here in old dreary Britain. I have to attend a few presentation evenings and meet some professors and mentors over the next few months in preparation for the actual course which takes place during the summer holidays! I'm really looking forward to it! Only five people from my school got accepted on the course! Lol, just thought I'd share that with ya.

Well anyways, its half term over here in brilliant old Britain which means I have seven days ahead of me of total boredom. : ) I shall try to post a somewhat good and longer chapter during the week.

Question time for today! **What's your style? **

Right mine is slightly flared jeans (mainly bought from Republic as they do leg lengths that fit me, I'm pretty short!), khaki/black cargo pants, lee cooper slacks (dark purple grape colour one's are my favourite!), vest tops (I think they're called wife beaters in the USA), tank tops, cord skirts, black/navy lo top chucks (converse all-stars or whatever!), band tees, fake vintage tees, turtle necks, polo necks, cute tees, Animal hoodies, sometimes slouch boots and regular Nike trainers! Lmao my image is somewhat confused. Half preppy, half skater! ( s) Actually in conclusion, I'm not entirely sure I have a "style". I tend to wear whatever's clean in my wardrobe.

So anyways what's your style? I'm interested! Are you preppy, Goth, emo, uniquely dressed, not bothered, hippie etc: ) Or are you like me? Completely randomized? Or do you not believe in stereotyping people by their clothes? Hmm….

Anyways here's the personal responses, and thanks a million jabillon to all who reviewed! You all rock my socks! And I again I apologise for the absolute dribble I have posted…

**Personal Responses: **

**Eslam's Angel: **You check every day? Wow! I think you may just be the most faithful reader ever! ) Sorry for the long wait. Hope you review again!

**Lucharachan: **Yup, the raising of twins kinda overrules the romantic side in my book lol. But alas, I wouldn't mind raising such wonderful children and being engaged to the fabulous looking Draco Malfoy! I don't really mind heavy metal music, although I'm not a massive fan. I'm much more for soft rock and punk etc. Linkin Park rock though! I'm going to see them in November: ). I like Lost Prophets, ever heard of them? There not heavy metal pursue, but they are metal. They're good. Can you recommend any bands? Pwease review again: )

**Jadie88:** Yey! You reviewed! All by yourself. I'm so proud. So… your gonna get me in school eh? Right this gives me a week to invent a foolproof plan of escape from the almighty Jade. We've been over this countless times. You're not a natural blonde! Although I'm beginning to suspect that the peroxide has entered your brain through the pores on your scalp and rendered you an airhead: gasp: Cya later!

**DellieLee: **Thanks Del for ya review. Pizza Hut bit was cool, ya know that was inspired by you and the ever insane Lizzie.

**Jesska-14:** Heeeheee I'm a meanie! A big meanie! (I'm resisting the urge to list all the lyrics from Eminem's song: Big Weenie!) Lol, here's ya update, hope ya enjoy, although I doubt you will coz this has to be the biggest load of rubbish I've ever posted: ).

**Runaway mental patient: **Yup, Prince Harry wore a swastika symbol. I'm studying Nazi Germany for my GCSEs and I was also really shocked when I discovered the swastika was a religious symbol. But then again, what was even more shocking was that the church was in cahoots with Hitler. But anyways moving away from this depressing subject, thanks for your review: ) I hope you review again!

**Nightmistrie: **Hiya! Well in answer to your questions, I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters they'll be, but I know the ending isn't too far away. I'm debating with myself what is to happen. I'm currently stuck in between two interesting ideas. I don't particularly favour happy endings, as there is rarely a happy ending in reality, but then again I don't fancy all the reviewers hounding me down with pitchforks : ).

When will Ginny give birth? Soon, is all I will say. The birth at the moment is somewhat central to the ending, so Ginny will give birth at the end of this story. : ) Thanks for your review and I hope I answered your questions properly.

**Alenor: **Hey. Well, the article does say something about her muggleborn status but it doesn't really dwell on it. She was more concerned about how her children were famous now, how everyone knew she had slept with Draco at school and how everyone knew the great Hermione Granger was a teenage mother.

Hope your computers working now lol, mines all fixed! Prince Harry is a bit of an idiot, but I think it's coz he knows he has no purpose unless William is killed. He is simply the spare. To be truthful, a lot of the British public feel that the monarchy is useless and that we would all be better off without them. Especially know that Charles is set to marry Camilla Parker-Bowles and that she will be known as Her Royal Highness and the Princess Consort. I think its wrong that he can marry a divorcee and still be King. I also believe that Camilla should not be known as HRH, its like spitting on Diana's memory. But anyways, thanks for your review, it was interesting! Please review again : )!

**Blonde-brain:** Lucky! I wish there was a good climate over here. It's been raining the past few days, its dreadfully depressing. Lol, one of my male friends spends twice as much more money, and time on his appearance than I do. He carries round sachets of gel, a comb and a pocket mirror. Sorry about the wait for the update. Hey, that rhymes: ) Go me! Lol, review again?

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: **Again Prince Harry is an idiot. He offended millions with his selfish choice of attire. He gives Britain a bad name. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the newspaper article on the **Scandal!** Lol, review again?

**Parcheezie: **Have no fear! Ly is going nowhere! He's one of my favourite characters. I spent too much time creating him to drop him now. : )

**Kel:** heeehhee! Overcome that little problem, by simply naming the chapter _'Of Newspapers and Turbulence! '_Ilove the fact that when they get mad they can't control their powers. That would be so frustrating if you had kids like that who could throw things off shelves in a tantrum. ).

**Elizia**: Thanks for the compliment! I don't think I could write books though; I don't really have the patience. But ya never know: ) Perhaps someday I'll be a famous authoress. Doubtful but not impossible!

**Marmalade Fever:** Lol, your inner grammarian! I don't mind you putting out my grammar mistakes; in fact it helps me to improve upon it. I've combed this chapter for the "Sat" mistakes, and I hope I corrected them all lol. Thanks for the review, and I don't completely agree with you on the great author part lol. : )

**LadyDragon:** No problemo! I understand completely about hectic school life. I like Ly too, he's brilliant! Lol, review again?

**Brillwriter:** Hi! You're the only one who correctly guessed that it was Rob who had tipped the Prophet off. Go you! Thanks for adding me to your fav stories list: )

**Karma Jayne:** Lol I doubt anyone would mind if you cut anything precious from Rob. I enjoyed reading your reviewing, I'm glad I make you laugh: ) P.S: Is Karma your actual name? I like that as a name if it is, it's so original, and so pretty!

**Amethyst-Rose: **Typical children lol. They're spoilt rotten. I have younger siblings, who the twins are loosely based upon, and when they have tantrums they have tantrums. The twins are cute, lol, if I ever have children I want them to be like the twins: ) Anyways, here's ya update!

**XxX Bloody Neko XxX: **You have herby found out what was written! Hope you enjoyed! Like the sound of your dog, Charlie! What a cute name for a dog. Charlie. Lol. What do Maltese cross shiatsu (sp?) look like? I think I'm gonna google it. Anyways thanks for ya review! Review again?

Lol just found your other review, Sierra! (I promise I won't call you Sarah!). I'd love to go to Japan. I've always wanted to visit Tokyo. Charlie stayed home: ( lol. I heard that most Japanese teenagers are really depressed because of the exam system there. It's like one exam; of which if you do not pass you do not go to high school which results in a rubbish job. Something like 80 of teens fail the exam too! I mean whoa! Talk about stress. So, you didn't like school in Japan? I wonder why: )

**E.A.V:** You can have skylights in London. You can be on the top floor and have a skylight. And it wasn't that far, it took them so long coz they hit rush hour traffic, which I had explained. I don't know what a sonogram is. I assume it's an ultrasound. But simply a second heartbeat did not show up. It is possible. And I find your suggestion that my story needs to be brit-picked comical, as I am British. And trust me, we do say cool over here all the time. I say at least twice a day, as do my friends. Thanks for your review, and I believe that I have thought about the details a great detail. If you do not like my story, then do not read it, although I hope you do like it, and was simply pointing out a few minor errors. Thanks : )


	21. The Art of Skiing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I repeat I do not own Harry Potter. In contemplation I'm not sure I'd like to either. It must be one stressful job, being J.K Rowling and having three quarters of the world eagerly awaiting her next release. I'd be extremely paranoid that nobody would like it, if I was J.K, which fortunately I'm not. :-) Although it would be nice to own her bank balance!

Big thanks to Lain, for beta-ing this chapter and no doubt making it readable:-).

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Art of Skiing.**

Hermione blinked into the darkness and rolled her head over to face the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was exactly 5:04am.Yawning, Hermione rose her upper body up, and leaned into the headboard of the bed. For a few seconds she stared out of the window to the left of the bed, and wondered why she was awake. Before she could formulate an answer, her stomach made an odd noise and she was up, sprinting towards the en-suite bathroom. She yanked up the toilet seat and retched into the bowl, her hair falling forward and tendrils of brown curls getting splattered with vomit. Coughing heavily into the toilet seat, Hermione spat out pieces of sick still left her in mouth, and gathered up her hair. Rising from her knees, she flushed the toilet and hurried over to the sink.

She turned on the cold water tap, washed her hands, and splashed her face with water. She grabbed her toothbrush from the small cup container next to the soap, and put a pea sized amount onto the brush. As she brushed her teeth, she started into her reflection, her forehead shining with water droplets, her cheeks pale. She finished brushing her teeth and turned the tap off. Glancing into the bedroom, she saw that she fortunately she hadn't awakened Draco. He was sprawled out on the bed, three quarters of the quilt over him and twisted around his legs. Shaking her head, Hermione closed the door and turned the shower on.

Around half an hour later, Hermione now fresh and clean walked back into the bedroom she shared with Draco and joined him back in bed. Roughly pulling some of the quilt away from Draco and over her, she lay her head down on his bare chest and sighed. She hoped she wasn't coming down with the flu or something. She hadn't brought any pepper-up potion with her, which now she thought about it was oddly stupid of her. It was after all a cold climate, with snow everywhere. It was likely that at least one member of the family would come down with either a cold or the flu. She couldn't perform magic either, as this was a muggle ski-resort. Ly had informed Draco of this earlier that day, and Draco had been slightly surprised, a little angry but mostly wondered how he would survive without using magic for a week.

Hermione began to feel nauseous again and decided that she would get up and try and find some paracetamol to hopefully rid herself of the sick feeling in her stomach.

* * *

A few moments later, Hermione plodded down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen, where she vaguely remembered her mother placing some small, square shaped boxes earlier that day. She was surprised to find the fire crackling away, and Lysander sat on his lonesome, draped on a couch, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, a magazine in the other. Silently she crept over to her, finding it odd that he hadn't heard her coming down the stairs. The answer to this puzzle was soon solved, when she heard the faint sound of music as she neared closer to her brother. He was listening to his iPod.

She poked him in the cheek with a cold finger, and he jumped his hand rising up and wrapping itself around Hermione's wrist, twisting it softly. He quickly spun his head around, and seeing who it was released his grip. Startled, Hermione rubbed her wrist gently, which was now throbbing and glared at him wide-eyed. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and simply said "Oh it's you".

Hermione gaped at him. "Of course it's me! Who'd you expect it to be? Voldemort?" she asked sarcastically. "Maybe" was his cheeky answer. He flashed his big sister a lopsided grin, and took a sip of the still steaming coffee, which luckily hadn't spilled when he had jumped.

"What are you doing down here this early anyway?" she asked Ly as she walked over to the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep" he said simply. "Why aren't you in bed cuddled up to the wonderful ferret?" he said a frown appearing on his handsome face. "I was sick and couldn't go back to sleep either" she said, popping two white pills out of a packet of paracetamol, placing them in her mouth and washing them down with a glass of water.

"I'd be sick too, if I slept next to _that_" Ly commented wryly. "Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione questioned her eyes downcast. It was important to her, that her brother get along with her fiancée. Ly hesitated before answering. "Its just he's the epitome of everyone that has made my life hell at Hogwarts. Even with Voldemort gone, most of the purebloods are still stuck up, ignorant snobs and view me as vermin for being a muggle born. And, Hermione he hurt you for so many years. You can't just expect me to forgive him just yet. He needs to stew!" Lysander said heartily, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione felt tears prick the back of her eyes and grinned at her younger brother. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "My little brothers all grown up" she whispered softly. Releasing him she said in a sob choked voice "Thanks Ly, your thoughts mean a lot to me, I hope you'll accept Draco one day as a member of the family".

Lysander's dark eyes seemed to melt, and he nodded. He leaned forward and kissed his sisters nose, like he used to do when he was younger, whispered "Night" and trudged up the stairs and back into bed.

With nothing else to do, Hermione threw herself down into Lysander's vacated couch, gulped down the rest of his coffee, and picked up his discarded iPod. Most of the stuff on there was heavy rock like Slipknot, System of a Down, and P.O.D, but he did have quite a variety. Hermione after a lot of fiddling around, managed to figure out how to use it, and began to listen to Friends Will Be Friends, by Queen.

Half an hour later, Hermione was asleep, her head lying on a pillow, the headphones still on, and the melodious voice of Freddie Mercury singing softly into her ears.

* * *

It seemed to Draco, early the next day, that skiing was a ridiculous sport; invented by muggles to make innocent folk such as himself, look like total idiots. He had fallen onto his backside more times than he cared to remember, and he was aching _everywhere. _It did little to help Draco's bruised ego, when he saw his son and daughter skiing down slopes as if it were as natural as walking and the ever annoying Lysander showing off on a snowboard to impress a horde of female teenagers who were squealing among themselves about his "beautiful dark eyes and strong shoulders".

Draco trudged off the snow; his skis clasped tightly under his shoulders and a frown marring his face. It seemed to Hermione that his features were slightly ironic. He looked like some sort of Ice God, with his pale skin, almost white blond hair, clear blue eyes and taut jaw. However, he was certainly no ice god on the snow; Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed watching him not be good at something for once. She figured it would do his ego well.

Later that day, after lunch, Hermione decided she would take to the slopes with the twins and Ly. After all, she figured, she couldn't possibly be as bad as Draco. And it turned out, her fears were unfounded. She skied gracefully, and only fell over twice. A record for her. She determined that she better sliding down slopes than she was flying through the air on a broom. Oddly, this conclusion comforted her as she skied over to where Draco was camped, clutching a drink and watching the people ski with a dubious, foreboding look on his face.

"Hey" greeted Hermione clambering up the stairs with her skis, and onto the hotel restaurant/bar decking. She sat herself down into the chair next to Draco, and propped her skis up against the circular log table. "Whats up?" she questioned, seeing the look on his face. He grumbled an answer in response. Hermione simply nodded, and followed his line of sight. He was watching the twins with Lysander. He was teaching them different snowboarding tricks, and the trio looked like they were having a whale of time.

"Whats wrong Draco?" Hermione tried again. Draco shifted the glass in his hand and stared at the decking below his feet. "I don't feel like their father" he admitted softly. Hermione didn't reply, just simply stared at the twins in the distance, now pelting Lysander with snowballs. "Lysander is more of a father figure to them than I am" Draco said very quietly in a sort of anguished, jealous voice. "I doubt I'll ever have a relationship with them as close as they are with Lysander, I feel rejected" Draco said succinctly. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them a few moments later and looked at Draco's tenebrous face. Slowly, she lifted her hands towards his face, and placed her hands under his chin. She tilted his head up until he was looking her in the eyes and she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cold lips.

"Just give them some time okay?" Hermione whispered once she had pulled away. "They just need some time to adapt. And yes, they love Ly, but as an Uncle, they love you as a father, honestly…" Hermione told him, staring into his eyes as she tried to convince him again. Draco nodded simply, running his thumb over Hermione's cheeks. He leaned closer and placed his forehead over Hermione's, and clasping her small hand in his large one. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and kissed her nose softly.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence. "Hmm?" he replied. "This might not be the best time to tell you, but I think I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Authors Note**: Howdy! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, small chapter, and I apologize for the cliffhanger! Thank you all for sticking with me through the long and wait and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

My operation went fine, and I'm currently wearing a leg brace, and slowly learning to walk again, which is really surreal! Thanks a million zillion for all your beautiful reviews, wishing me well, they cheered me right up! Thanks!

The next chapter should be posted soon! I am going to be really busy as I have my GCSEs coming up which I need to revise for :-(. Exams are the bane of my existence. My first exam is on the 25th May, and it's English Literature. Fun.

Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed this installment and review :-).


	22. Blue Means Positive, Right?

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Blue Means Positive, Right?**

Draco was very quiet for a few, tense moments. Hermione watched his face like a hawk feeling, as if she would suffocate soon if he did not show some form of emotion. Hermione held her breath and finally Draco's eyes widened and his lips turned upwards in a small sort of smile.

"Pregnant?" he whispered, barely able to believe. Hermione nodded nervously. Draco grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Whoa" he whispered softly. "I'm not positive that I am pregnant, just suspicious. I think we need to go and buy a pregnancy test from the pharmacy," Hermione murmured. Draco nodded in agreement and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips before standing up and exclaiming, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lysander, Leo and Libby were enjoying themselves immensely up on a quiet ski slope, with Lysander trying to teach them snowboarding tricks. It was a very comical thing to watch; two eight year olds falling on their rear ends numerously whilst trying to pull off various maneuvers.

"I can't do it!" grunted a frustrated Libby after her fifth failed attempt at standing up unsupported for longer than twenty seconds. Leo sniggered behind her. "Don't give up Lib, its easy!" exclaimed Lysander, who had been snowboarding for many years. "Easy for you to say" grumbled Libby as she clambered up on her purple and black snowboard again. She glided a few centimeters before she fell off again. She screamed in outrage and furiously sat down in the snow, arms folded, brows lowered and eyes dark with anger.

Ly smirked at his niece's stubbornness and instead went to assist Leo, whilst keeping an inconspicuous eye on a small group of teenage girls who were eyeing him up nearby. He ran a hand through his dark brown locks to get rid of the light layer of snow taking residence there, much to the amusement of the girls. He winked in their general direction and turned his attention back to Leo who was waving his arms madly in the air, omitting a strange gurgling sound, whilst gliding on the board. Ly chuckled and ran to catch up with Leo, pulling him to a stop.

"You don't wave your arms Leo, you're not a bird taking flight," he said sarcastically. Leo smirked up at him and flew off the board, straight into Lysander. Ly spluttered as the wind was knocked out of him, and he and Leo fell into the snow, slowly beginning to roll down the slope. He heard Libby squeal in excitement and before he knew what was happening she too, had thrown herself on them. The three of them began to roll down the slope, in an odd formation.

Lysander tried his hardest to get up from the ground, but it was not easy with two eight year olds clinging to him. Therefore, they began to roll down the slope, painfully. Libby was screaming in his ear and Leo was laughing so hard Ly thought he might have an accident of the bowel kind. They picked up speed swiftly and Ly tightened his grip on the twins, who were lying side by side on his chest. When everything became a blur to Ly's eyes, he screamed, "I'm going to kill you Leo!" This threat however, only served to make a delighted Leo laugh harder. Libby was still screaming like a banshee in his left ear and Ly was beginning to worry about losing his hearing in his left ear.

Luckily before things got worse they crashed into a ski lift pole and Leo flew threw the air and landed a few yards to Ly's right. Libby was still clinging to Ly, arms around his neck. Ly reached up, removed her death grip with difficulty, and stood up groggily.

He winced and rubbed his side painfully, a grimace marring his handsome features. Ly's eyes wandered to wear Libby sat. Her cheeks were a frightful red colour and her hair had come lose of its ponytail, but other than that, she looked fine. Then, he sought out Leo, who was stood nearby, watching him with an anxious air. Ly glared at the younger boy, eyes narrowing. "That bloody hurt Leo!" he spat furiously. "You could have really hurt us and yourself! Just thank Merlin we didn't crash into anybody!" Ly continued with his rant, not noticing how Leo's eyes were becoming red and watery. Ly continued to stare at Leo, waiting for an apology. Before Ly could even comprehend what was happening, Leo had already thrown himself at his feet.

"I'm so sorry Ly! I didn't mean it, honestly!" the small boy chocked out threw his tears. Ly's eyes softened considerably and he knelt down to Leo's height and hugged him. "Don't worry about it" he soothed, rubbing small circles into Leo's back. Leo sniffled one last time and withdrew from the hug, eyes bloodshot and face wet. Ly ruffled his hair affectionately and stood. Libby came running over to Ly wildly, and he caught her before she collided with him. Laughing he kneeled again she scrambled up onto his back, arms wrapping once again around his neck. Leo, feeling slightly left out, clasped onto Ly's hand, and together the three of them began the trek back up the slope to collect their abandoned snowboards.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cabin not too far away, Draco and Hermione were sat on their bed, the pregnancy test behind them. In her hands, she held the opened Clearblue Pregnancy Test box, the slogan mocking her; "It's not the flu when two turn blue!".

"I can't stand this," she said, placing the box aside. "How long left?" she questioned Draco. "Uh, about half a minute" he answered, glancing at the small white stick, lying innocently on the bed. Hermione whimpered pitifully next to Draco. "It wouldn't be so bad, another child, would it?" he asked softly. "No…" Hermione murmured. "It's just that well… things are moving too fast. We need to concentrate on the twins and becoming a family now. Nevertheless, if I am pregnant, what will be, will be." She spoke softly, hesitantly, and when she had finished, she looked up at Draco, surprised to see he was smiling at her.

"I understand," he said plainly, and then he turned around and gazed at the white stick. "Double blue means positive, right?" he asked. Hermione made a small noise that Draco took to mean yes. "I am pregnant?" she asked succinctly. "No." Hermione turned around quickly, her hair whipping around her face. "No?" she questioned. Draco nodded. Hermione did not know whether to be happy or sad, so she focused on Draco's face instead. He opened up his arms and Hermione crawled into them, tucking her head under his chin. He slowly rocked back and for, soothing Hermione.

"It's not the right time yet. We will have another baby one day, but not now," he whispered wanly. Hermione nodded her head against his chest and focused on the sound of his heart beating beneath his black cashmere jumper. Not long after that Hermione's breathing became shallow and Draco knew she had fallen asleep. He stood up, and placed her onto the bed, removing her shoes and socks and pulling the quilt over her. Before he left, he kissed her forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes, whispering, "Sleep tight my Hermione".

* * *

Later that night, the family was sitting around a table in a small restaurant located on the Ski Resort. Ly was chatting amiably to his father and Anne, Hermione, Draco and the twins were all talking about their activities that day. Hermione was being very silent, not willing to divulge her day's activities, but it was no matter, Libby and Leo were talking enough for the whole table.

"Yea and then we rolled down the slope! Didn't we Leo?" Libby said enthusiastically. Leo made a strangled sort of noise in agreement, not looking up from his food. "And then we crashed into the ski pole thing and Ly hurt his side, but he was okay and then Leo start… OUCH!" shouted Libby suddenly. Leo was glaring at her from across the table. Evidently, he had just kicked her to stop her spilling out the rest of the story – the embarrassing part. Draco chuckled knowingly and asked Libby what happened next. "Uh, nothing" she countered, eyes looking anywhere but Leo.

Lysander on the other hand was not paying very much attention to his conversation with his father. A pretty brunette he recognized from earlier kept glancing at him and winking. She looked to be about his age and was rather pretty. He quickly finished the rest of his meal and excused himself, his father smiling knowingly at his son as he walked away.

Lysander walked out of the restaurant, indicating that the girl follow him. She smiled at him, excused herself from her table, and met him outside. "Hey, my names Lysander, people call me Ly though" he said introducing himself. The girl grinned, green eyes sparking in the dark night. "Unusual name" she commented lightly. "Yea my parents like Shakespeare. My sisters named Hermione," he said smirking, in what he hoped was a sexy way.

"That's nice," she said. "What's your name then?" Ly inquired curiously. "Isabel, but you can call me Izzy I suppose," she said, emulating his smirk. Ly nodded his head approvingly. He liked this girl. She was pretty, had a style that was similar to his own, and was mischievous. She was clad in low-rise flared jeans with a silver square studded belt, purple all stars and a white Soul Cal polo top, under a heavy black duffle and vivid orange scarf. Ly on the other hand, was also wearing a black duffel, with scruffy black all stars, ripped denim jeans, studded belt and an old concert tee.

"I saw you earlier, on the slopes," Izzy said. Ly blushed slightly, although it was hardly visible in the night. "The blond kids are they your siblings?" she asked. "Their adorable" she said cutely. Ly laughed heartily. "Adorable? Don't be silly. Their minions of the anti-Christ" he said seriously. Izzy cracked a smile at this statement. "They're my niece and nephew, although they might as well be my siblings, they act like it… aw Merlin, did you see us rolling down the slope then?" he asked, dreading the answer. Izzy nodded, laughing. "How embarrassing" Ly whined petulantly. "It was hilarious," Izzy said, winding him up. Ly stuck his tongue out at her childishly, and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

When the rest of the family returned to the cabin later that night, they discovered a disgruntled Ronald Weasley, sat on the cold snow, obviously waiting for them to return. "Ron?" Hermione questioned, confused. "Hey Hermione, Anne, Sean, Ly, twins" Ron looked disdainfully at Draco, but then seemed to remember why he was here. He shook his head quickly and said "Hermione, Ginny's in labor!".

"Dear Merlin! How long?" she asked. "I don't know… maybe a few hours!" Ron said, looking very pale. "I'm supposed to bring you there, she wants you with her," he said, trailing off. Anne quickly shuffled them all into the cabin. "Let's go then" Hermione said, grabbing hold of Ron's hand, waiting for him to apparate.

"I shouldn't be too long," Hermione told the room, before disappearing into thin air.

The occupants of the room stood silent for a few seconds, slightly shocked by the abrupt departure, before Anne shattered the silence. "Anybody want some hot chocolate?".

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the unforgivably long absence. It is inexcusable. I understand I probably have lost the majority of my readers, but I am truly sorry. **

**Sorry for the utter shortness and drivel I have written. I just wanted to get something out. I have neglected my homework in order to write this nonsense :p. I hope all who read enjoy anyway. **

**Thanks to all my readers! **

**Until next time.**

**Adios. **


End file.
